Another World
by Rio Sawada
Summary: Hoshina Hikari, a lonely girl with no family. Wishing to go to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn's world. She know it impossible. But when she opened her eyes, she is being a different person. Now she is Sawada Tsukiyomi, a mafia girl and Tsuna's older sister. 18OC! I drew the cover by myself, please tell me how is it! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Another World**

**This Rio Sawada!**

**This is the new story of mine.**

**A story about a girl from the 'real' world...**

**Just read and please review!**

**PLUS... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MR. STUPID CAT = GOKUDERA!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_-Sometimes ,something that we think is great actually is dangerous. If we want our wish granted ,you must be ready for anything. You must be ready to sacrifice something...- Hoshina Hikari -_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 0**

**Prologue**

At the middle of night, a girl opened her eyes. She is panting hardly, _I can't... _Tears start to fall... "I cannot... hold it anymore..." said her as she rub her eyes and covered her face with the pillow. _Why my wish can't be granted? Why I have to stay alone like this forever..? _

Her name is Hoshina Hikari. She is a lonely girl. In her school, her classmate bullying her. Her parents already dead. Every night, she cried because of a dream... She and her families suffered. She necer earn happiness. She always stay at home, afraid to see people.

Actually, she love to read manga. In fact, she want to live in it. Specially Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They fight for each other. They protect each other. They laugh, cry, smile together. A perfect family for her. She envy them. She wish and wish she could go out from her room smile to others people...

She sighed, she fold her hands. "I wish ,i can go to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn's world..." she mumbled. She off to sleep. A light appeared suddenly and...

**Hikar i's POV**

"_She is a lovely girl! Congrats, Sawada-san!_"said someone. Wait, Sawada? Sawada from Sawada Tsunayoshi? You got to be kidding me!

"Oh, thank you!"said someone with short brown hair... a woman with short brown hair... ISN'T THAT SAWADA NANA?! This is a dream, right? "She is lovely... "

Suddenly, the door opened, revealed a man... Sawada Iemitsu. What the FUCK happen in here?! "Nana! Are you okay?!"shout Iemitsu.

"She is okay, Sawada-san. She just need a rest. By the way ,Congrats. For your first daughter!"said the nurse again.

"My first daughter... my first child... What's her name, Nana?" Iemitsu smiling at Nana and me... which is the baby, huh? Wait... I'm a fucking baby. What happened in here?

"Hm... What about... Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi Sawada, isn't that beautiful?" Nana smiling warmly at me.  
Uuuugh. Why am i a baby? But not bad, it's better... her hands... Nana 's hand is so warm... I enjoy it. I wonder... is this what people called mother's love?

"That's a beautiful name!" The nurse smiled.

"Then, nice to meet you, Tsuki!" Iemitsu smiling at me. Yes, father kindness... So this feeling is father kindness. I smiled and chuckled.

"She smiled, looks like she love it!"said Nana.

"Welcome to the family, Tsuki!" Iemitsu smiling with joy.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_-When you earn happiness, laugh. Enjoy it. Because the happiness can go and dissappeared- Hoshina Hikari, now, Sawada Tsukiyomi-_**  
**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DONE!**

**Sorry ,if it to short or anything else.**

**Sorry about my grammar.**

**THANKS!**


	2. New Start

**Another World**

**This is Rio Sawada again~!**

**For:**

**animeangel2789- **Thank you very much! Glad you like it!

**Guest 1- **Thank you for your support!

**gale- **Thank you for your support! I feel really loved!

**Guest 2- **Is this story really cool? Thank You very much!

**YuujouKami- **Yay! My writing ability is gotten better! Although I couldn't stop my bad skill at grammar (hahaha) Thank you very much!

**Fatesmask- **Thank you! Hope you like the rest of this story too!

**Music of Madness- **Yep. It is! Hope you like it!

And for

**animeangel2789**

**Eovin**

**fatesmask**

**gale**

**Mikkola**

**moonprincesst15**

**Music of Madness**

**Shimoo**

**Xxluv4evaxX**

**YamiNoRei**

**YuujouKami**

for adding this story to your alerts list.

**Chocobo1374**

**fatesmask**

**gale**

**Musica Masaharu**

**Seithr-Kairy**

**YuujouKami**

for adding this story to your favorite story list.

Thank you very much!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

" _I smiled and gained happiness however, that happiness disappeared ,and can't come back." - **Sawada Tsukiyomi**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Start**

I grew up as 'Sawada Tsukiyomi' ,now, in this world... I am 2 years old. Although I have a 14 years old soul and minds. I don't know why I am like this now, but I am happy. It's better then my previous life. Nana and Iemitsu, my okaa-san and otou-san confused when I say 'idiot' for my first word when I am 3 month! Seriously, a baby saying 'idiot' for her/his first world? I said idiot because Iemitsu saying something nonsense. So? It's a stupid things. My second word is when I am 5 months, 'crazy'. We're on a holiday to the beach and I saw many girls wearing bikini. That's the crazy things mean. My third word also happened at the beach, I saw many boys trying to rape the 'crazy' girls. So I said, 'stupid fucking bastard.' wait, it's not a word, it's 3 words. Nana, Iemitsu, 'Crazy' girls, and 'stupid fucking bastard' boys stared at me. I only glared at the crazy girls and stupid fucking bastard boys, not my fault, okay?

Whatever, 3 months after my 1st birthday... Nana pregnant! I believe it's Tsuna. Smiling with joy I smiled at Nana's stomach. I hope this happiness will least forever. But it's not.

8 days before my second birthday, "HUUUUUA!"cried a baby. It's Tsuna, he's so cute!

"It's your little brother, Tsuki."said Iemitsu he pushed me, nearing the cute baby brunette. I stared at the Baby-Tsuna. SO CUTE! I believe, every KHR fans will eat him if he look like this (?). He is like an angel...

"So cute... what's his name, dear?"ask Nana to Iemitsu. Iemitsu thinking and thinking, I sighed. "Tsunayoshi."said me. Iemitsu and Nana turned to me, "It's a good name! So it's Tsuna, then!"said Iemitsu patted my head.

"I agree!" Nana smiled at little Tsuna. I stared at them. I have a family, something that I have to protect. I'm going to protect them forever.

I got on the bed and sat beside Nana, I patted Tsuna. "Welcome to the family, Tsu-kun...!" I smiled a bit. Nana hug me, Tsuna and I stared each other and he laughed. Urgh... I want to eat him... in a way. I'm not a cannibal ,okay? In a fan-girl way, you see... spying him, staring at him, hug him, and... many things! Okay, it's sound like I'm a pedophile. But, I'm not!

A month passed. Tsuna is a good boy... cute... and adorable. I can hear Nana's friend saying that , 'Tsu-kun is better than Tsuki.' 'Tsuna is so adorable, more good than Tsuki' and many more. I sighed, I remember when I meet them at the first time I glared at them. They nick-named me Devil Baby or such. I'm not Baby Bel from Beelzebub, okay?!

My day with them is so peaceful! One day, when we're spending our time lazily at home. BANG! A sound can be heard from outside. We're really surprised.

"T-Tsuki nee-chan?"said Tsuna. And yes, his first word is my name! Hooray for me. But back to the point.

I grab Tsuna's hand, "Don't worry ,Tsuna."said me with soft voice. Trying to make sure that everything is okay, Iemitsu run out. "I will check up what happened! Stay inside!"shout him.

But 5 minutes passed, we heard 'BANG' 'BUAGH!' and 'BANG!' I am worried, I should go out now... I want to run and go outside to check but Tsuna pulled my hand. Nana noticed me that try to run, she suddenly grab me and Tsuna she take me to the closet at my room any hide us there. "Tsuki, Tsuna... Mama will check daddy. Stay here okay?"

"W-" Just before I said anything ,Nana kissed my cheek. "Watch your brother, okay?" I only nodded. I will go out after this... After Nana go... But, Nana lock the door. Then she go alone to the outside. I can hear scream and such.

"Onee-chan?"ask Tsuna,he is scared.

I stared at him ,I patted his head and give him a necklace with a blue start shaped pearls that I bought secretly when I'm still 1 years 3 month.. "Here's a charm to protect you... Stay here and hide under the mountain of clothes, understand? Onee-chan will be back."said me smiling. Tsuna only nodded.

"I love you, Tsuna!" I patted his head again.

"L-love you?"said Tsuna tilted his head. SO DAMN CUTE. But hold it for awhile ,we're on a serious mission right now.

"Mm! Be a good boy, would you? Wait here ,okay?" Tsuna nodded again. I opened the closet and kicked the door.

I go to the outside and my eyes widened ,"O-okaa-san... O-otou-san!" I saw Nana and Iemitsu laying down at the floor. Quickly I sat down beside them, they still alive... But, I must do something...

"You think if they are awake you will gain back your life, chosen one?" I hear a voice from the roof... I just ignore it, I didn't know what does he means by the 'chosen one' but oh well... who cares about it. "Aw... you completely ignore me!"

I sighed, "With the name of creepy Daemon and Devil Alaude, do you think I care about you, useless trash." Bad mouth, bad mouth. Well, no body cares about bad mouth, Right?

"What a bad mouth..."said him. Whatever... it's not your business.

"In the name of Great Giotto, Stupid G, and Dense Asari... You pissed me off." I turned back and see a stupid spiky and black haired boy with a red costume... Let's just say he is a 'stupid-cosplayer-that-didn't-know-it's-places' Well, he looks stupid after all. Who agree? Me! Whatever.

"Hello, there Hoshina Hikari." said that 'stupid-cosplayer-that-didn't-know-it's-places'. Wait, how did he know my before-life name.

"Hmph. Who are you."said me ,glared at him. This 'trash' or 'scum' is pissed me off, really... Wait why I use 'trash' and 'scum'? I hate that Gorilla (It's Xanxus, folks.) very much.

"Who am I? I am a normal person." said him grinned. Seriously, I just noticed that he has a creepy clown face that 50% looks like Joker in Bat Man.

"Haha. Very very funny joka~ (She means joker, folks)" Nope, it isn't funny or wut. It's just fun to say things like that. "Who are you ,why are you here, why are you attacking my family?"ask me nic- not nicely to be exact. I glare at him ,smirked, glare, smirked... What is that? I don't know. Whatever.

"Okay~ My name is Joker~" Haha, I am right. "I attack your family cause they are annoying." In the name of loud Knuckle and annoying Lampo, you're the one that annoying at the first. "I came here to catch you~" Eeeek! Pedophile! Pervert! Run for your virginities!

"Yuck." My face turned into it's-gross face.

"So, let's start to catch you~~~~" He throws knife at me. Seriously, curse Bel for the knife lovers here. I jumped to dodge it... And safe, thanks for my luck. "Luck won't least forever~~~~~"

I know and who cares. He throw a …. WTF?! A bomb... it can kill Tsuna if it's explode here! Oh, in the name of Collonello guns and Fon's hot body... SAVE ME and my family!

"Maximum Burst!" A blue flame burned the bomb and nearly make Tsuki shout 'HIIIIIIE'?! It's just so surprising. Holllllllly Shit?! IT'S COLLONELLO TO THE EXTREME?! In the name of Collonello, he's really coming?!

"Are you okay?!"shout Colonello to me. I nodded. I turned and the Joker is gone. Okay~~~~~~~ That's absolutely dangerous.

"Iemitsu!" Colonello turned to Iemitsu and Nana. Oh, right... Hope they are okay... What that Joker doing here afterall...? …. To kill me, right. I forgot.

"Oi, girl! Are you okay?!"shout... It's Lal to the extreme! I nodded again. I don't want to talk now. Then, a black limousine arrived, now who is it? HOLY- It's Aria-san and Gamma! Oh, cool!

"Colonello, Lal! Don't run out like that!"shout her.

"Sorry, sorry... Now what we have to do is to wait the medical team." Colonello smiled. I sighed ,thank godness... Wait, I forgot about something... What is it? Let's replay...

"_You think if they are awake you will gain back your life, chosen one?"_

What did he means? Aria turned to me, while I am thinking hard with my hand on my chin. "Tsuki, right?" I turned to see Aria's face... still thinking, I stared at her with blank face. "I'm sorry... Nana-san and Iemitsu 's memories about you are erased by the enemy and we can't take it back." I froze, no need to think again. Just... just... WTF?! I sighed, really I always got the sad part even in my second life? Happiness won't least forever, I know it.

"Wait... that's mean you have meet that 'stupid - cosplayer - that - didn't - know - it's - places – named- Joker' before?" Aria sweatdropped for a second... Okay, my fault.

"Yes, we have, Tsuki-san."said a soft voices. My eyes widened.

"I-it's Fon ! Gosh, I am the luckiest KHR fans ever~~~~~!"shout me out loud... WUT?! I said that out loud. Really. No way...

Fon, Aria, Lal, and Colonello eyes widened. "Er... How did you know my name? I believe it's the first time we met..."said Fon. SHIT. Oh, holly cute Tsuna... HELP ME!

"Oneee-chan?"said Tsuna appeared from the house.

"Tsuna! How did you..." I saw a bruises on his head. "Okay, you tripped, hit the closet's door and free."

"Mom and dad?"ask Tsuna. I give a signal to Colonello to hide Nana and Iemitsu bodies. And he did. "Errr... Shopping! They just forgot to tell us."

"Th-that is?"ask Tsuna when he see Colonello after he hide Iemitsu and Nana's bodies.

"That's blond baby is Colonello. That woman is Aria. That blond man is Gamma. That blue haired baby girl is Lal Mirch. And that's Fon. You can play with them!"said me awkwardly.

"O-okay,"said Tsuna. He learned many words because of me. Well, genius me.

"Can you explain things later on?"ask Lal Mirch, not nicely.

"Sure. Could you contact Verde to erase Tsuna's memory? I don't want him to remember about me either... And the enemies is after me... so..."

After a long begging ,i managed to get out of the crap. The medic teams arrived and secretly brought Nana and Iemitsu to the car. Silently, I chopped Tsuna's neck. "Really sorry, Tsuna."said me.

"Verde's arrived." Fon smiled at me, how nice of him... fan-girl mode switch off, please. I begged 'ya! I am in a serious situation and the main problem is me who even didn't care. Whatever.

"So you're Tsuki. I should test this machine after all, so where's the boy?"said a baby, Verde. I hate him really... Don't you dare to taint Tsuna's pure heart!

After 5 hours, Tsuna's memory about me deleted. I stared at him all the time, "Sorry, Tsuna." I took the necklace that I gave to him and put it. Tsuna go home safely with Iemitsu and Nana. And explained things in front of the Arcobaleno all of the Arcobaleno. Seeing their reaction, I smirked. It's funny for me, Haha. Their face is like this and that. Do you undestand? Whatever.

I spend my times with my new family. I did have fun, but I also have a hard time. Why? I am trained by Aria (Flame Control), Fon (Some material arts), Colonello (Heya, guns), **Lal, and Reborn. (**Reborn know about me too**)**See the bold one? They are the sadistic tutors ever! Seriously 100 laps for beginners? Tired that's it.

What more surprising things is my flame... I can use all of it! I am the ruler of the world~~~~! But I also use a rare flame, the moon flame. Although I didn't use it recently. I think I got those flames because of my BIG commitment and resolution. I am a family lover, yeah!

But ,however... It's my destiny to be with Tsuna and others. We're gonna meet again... Sooner... or Later...

* * *

._"I won't give up! Although i let it go now, i will catch it and grab it. Once again..." -_**Sawada Tsukiyomi**

* * *

_**To Be Continued~~~~~~~~**_

**How is it? Love it? Hate it? Cliffhanger? Yes? No? Please review! **

**Next time, Hibari will meet Tsuki! Hope you gonna like it!**

**And this is the most longest chapter i ever had! **

**Okay, before we end this chapter, let me tell you all things about Tsukiyomi!**

Name: Sawada Tsukiyomi

Born: 22 October

Age: (Ch. 1-2) 0-2

(Ch. 3~) 15-16

(TYL!) 26

Height: (Ch. 3~) 148cm

Weight: (Ch. 3~) 36 kg

Weapon: A red scythe (Bloody Night), A red long blade (Raging Lore), Special red guns (Avenger), Boost Hammer, Charge Spear, Yaksha Raja Buster Blade, any kind of blade and guns/pistols

Flame: All 7 Tributes plus Moon Flame

Appearance: She has along brown hair and eyes. Sometimes he tied it or whatever she wants. And for her daily appearance except her soon to be Namimori uniform, she wears a brown-beige square patterned socks, long black boots, black shorts, black tank tops, a beige long cape, and a beige hat.

**Done! Any question?**

**Please review, I will appreciate it!**

**From the bottom of my heart, i would like to say thank you!  
**

**Rio Sawada  
**


	3. I am back

**Another World**

**Rio : Heya! This is Rio Sawada in hyper mode!**

**Tsuki : Whatever.**

**Rio : Tsuki no bakayaro! Hurry up and read the disclaimers!**

**Tsuki : Okay, okay. But i'm not baka,that's it.**

**Rio: Don't complain!**

**Tsuki: You're the one who made me. You made me complain. In fact, you just talking to yourself.**

**Rio: Tsuki!**

**Tsuki: Fine, Rio didn't own KHR. But, Sadly, she own me.**

**Rio: What?! Hey, Tsuki!**

**Tsuki: Whatever, the to lazy-to-reply-the-reviews author.**

**Rio: HEY! Whatever thanks for you all who have review, special thanks to gale-chan and YuujouKami -san! Arigatou, enjoy please! Oh, and right... Tsuki don't want to have a long hair so, I will change her brown long hair into a short and messy brown hair!**

**Tsuki: And, Cut. This story happened before the Cursed Rainbow Battle ! Thanks and Ciao!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I am Back**

"_Let's forget about the past and go forward" -_**Sawada Tsukiyomi**

* * *

**Namimori Airport**

A girl withbrown short messy hair, honey brown eyes, and light skin wearing a black formal shirt, with a white underneath shirt, black tie, and black short and tight skirt, and black shoes stepped out from the airplane. She carrying two big black case. She scanned her surroundings and sighed, "Where's that stupid Reborn?!"

She walk forward and go outside, she go to the back side of the airport that nobody around. "You can come out now ,Reborn. Do you trying to test my ability ,feeling your presence?" said the girl.

"Not bad," a cute voice can be heard. A baby with a black fedora jumped down to the girl's shoulder. He smirked, "Long time no meet."

"Only 3 years 50 days 23 hours 59 minutes 55 seconds though. Whatever, why did you call me here?"said the girl. She sighed and glared at the baby.

"To help me train Tsuna. Interested?" The baby pull his fedora down, covering his big black eyes.

The girl grinned widely, "Very insterested!" She closed her eyes, _'I'm home ,Back to Namimori...'_ She opened her eyes, "And before I forgot, ninth give us a mission card... he said to open it with you..." She opened her big black case and pull out a card with an orange flames.

"Let's see..."

* * *

_To Reborn and Tsukiyomi_

_Okay, firstly, I have been informed by my underlings that Nuarfo Famiglia has began to kill the Vongola members... Since present,there's no one from the Vongola have been informed but our allies have been killed. That's why ,i sent you two, the first ranked hitman and the first ranked assassin of Vongola to protect Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thank You._

_From, Ninth_

* * *

"Eeeeeh?! Honestly, when I'm thinking to have a rest from the mission for awhile..." the girl pouted. She sighed, "From my source, I found out that there's 4 famiglia has been eliminated completely... They are all Vongola Famiglia. 23 innocence people that isn't connected to mafia at all have been killed. 1 famiglia, The Calvarone ,that Dino successfully escaped with all of his comrade. Although their mansion is burned down. As expected of your student."

"Of course, well, who cares about that? Let's just do our mission, Tsuki."said Reborn, the baby smirked. Making the girl, Tsukiyomi **Hoshina **sweatdropped.

Yes, this is the start of their mission. Tsukiyomi Sawada changed her name to Tsukiyomi Hoshina, also known as the Cursed Cat, the 1st Ranked Assassin that have fight 3428000 people with Reborn when she is 10. She is trained by the Arcobaleno. Reborn, known as the 1st Ranked Hitman. He once trained Tsuki for 5 years.

* * *

**Time skip, Namimori Middle School**

"Hooooh, I made it!"said our favorite Sawada Tsunayoshi that nearly late, sighed in relief.

"Ohayo ,Jyuudaime!"shout a silver haired boy waved at the brunette, Gokudera Hayato.

"Yo, Tsuna!"shout a tall ,black haired man ,Yamamoto Takeshi, grinned happily.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!"replied Tsuna cheerfully. Suddenly he see something from the forwards. "Eh?" It's running towards him and... "OUGH!"shout Tsuna. It's hit him.

"Are you okay, Jyuudaime?"shout Gokudera. He turned into that 'thing', "Oi,bitch! Look ! What have you done to Jyuudaime?!"

"Maa, maa.. Gokudera," Yamamoto tried to calm him down only to be ignored.

The girl turned ,"Sorry, sorry. I'm half sleepy!" said the girl, Sa- Hoshina Tsukiyomi yawned. Her face nearly shows no emotion expect sleepy.

"Apologize to J-" Gokudera words stopped by Tsuna, "It's okay, Gokudera." Tsuna smiled at fold his hands, "Fine,if Jyuudaime says so!"

Tsuki giggled a bit, '_It's them to the extreme! Ahaha, I can't believe that I have seen the real scene of the daily arc in front of my own eyes!_' Tsuna turned to her, "Eh...I'm sorry..." Tsuki only smileda bit, "I don't mind it, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?! How did you know my name?!"shout Tsuna, surprised.

"Ahaha, what's your name?"ask Yamamoto lightly.

Tsuki chuckled more and more,_'Never change, KHR characters never change!' _"Fufufufu, I am Hoshina Tsukiyomi! Call me Tsuki! Please come to the roof at lunch, If you want to know, that's it." The girl jumped on and disappeared.

They stay still, confused.

* * *

Tsuki's POV

Wow, they're still the same. Stupid, Funny,and No-good! Ahahahaha! I can't stop laughing! Right, now I am hiding at a secret room that Reborn's made, laughing. So funny, so funny.

"What are you doing, Baka-Tsuki." It's Reborn! Suddenly appeared! "Hoa! Re-Reborn!" I fall back and hit the floor due to the fucking surprise, "Ouchie..." I rubbed my head. "You scared me!"

"You are laughing, insanely."said him. I sweat dropped, seriously, it's already over than 16 I never go back to my crazy KHR fans mode!

"Whatever, the class gonna start!" said me. I run out and go to the class before Reborn say anything. As I stepped in to the class, the teacher told me to introduce myself.

"My name is Hoshina Tsukiyomi. Nice to meet you."said me. Then the class started with no troubles.

* * *

Hibari's POV

I see a girl come out from the closet storage and run out with an incredible speed. Then, the baby come out.

"Akanbo."said me. The baby turned to me, "Ciaossu, Hibari."said him.

"Hn. Who is that herbivore." I said shortly.

"Curious? She is Tsuki, my ex-student." He glanced at me.

"Hn." I go quietly to the rooftop, doing my nap.

* * *

Back to Tsuki

The bell rings ,time for LUNCH! I am tired of the teacher lectures! This and that! Who cares! Better reading a book than hearing aliens words. Okay, I go to the roof. Ah, so fun. It's so fun, doing things that connected to the mafia is fun to me, cause this is what KHR Fans dreamed to! I'm a lucky KHR fans ,huh? Whatever, so I opened the door to the roof … no, I frozen before I opened the door. Right, the roof, is where... Hibari Kyoya take a nap!

I panicked, but, not realized, my hands, opened the door! I opened the door and there is it, Hibari Kyoya sle-but soon woked up and get ready to bite me to the death.

"Herbivore, For intruding my sleep, I'll bite you to the death." He pulls out his tonfa and I just froze. I didn't intrude your sleep, Hibari... I just opened the door. Yes, that's it! He tried to hit me. Note, TRIED. Yes, I pull out a metal pipe that turned into a red big sword. And dodge his attack.

Yes, my power is to turn an object to an weapon. The metal pipe is a well made object that suit for this sword. The sword is called Raging Lore, I made it myself with my inspiration to a game called God Eater and here it is, Alisa 's weapon, Raging Lore, that I used now.

"Impresive..."said Hibari again. Seriously... just that?!

"Wait, I don't need this sword... this sword is to big for a tonfa!"said me, the sword turned into the metal pipe again, I put in under my skirt as Hibari tried to attack me again. But I jumped and dodge it, I pull out a pair of metal fan. Hibari glared at me. I jump up again and swung my fans. "Sakura Petals!" shout me as thousands of blades come out from the fan. Hibari dodge many of it, but one cut his cheek.

"Tch." said him. Then he attack again, countless time.

And in the middle of our never end fight, glare competition ,and many more. The door opened...

"H-hello?" It's Tsuna ,he froze as he saw us sparing.

"What is it, Jyuudaime/Tsuna ?"said Gokudera and Yamamoto coming out from his back.

"H- HIIIIIIIIE?! Hibari-san? St-stop fighting...!" shout Tsuna. I sweatdropped, the one that you have to stop is me, i'm not harmed, I cut Hibari's cheeks.

"Yep. Stop that for awhile, Hibari."said ...Reborn suddenly appeared, out of nowhere that make me nearly throw my fans.

"Woah!" I fall down because I am surprised, "That scared me, stupid Reborn!"shout me pissed off.

Seriously, can he stop doing that?!

"Akanbo,"said Hibari. I sweatdropped, he isn't a baby, Hibari. He is a sadist tutor... Whatever, I just sighed and put my fans away.

"Y-you know Reborn?!"ask Tsuna to me. Oh, he is still so cute...

"Yes, allow me to introduce myself once again... My name is Hoshina Tsukiyomi. The 1st Ranked Assassin in the world. I once trained by Reborn and others Arcobaleno."said me in monotone. I want to look cool, because if i'm not, it will be sucks.

"HIIIIIIIIIIE?! Trained by Reborn?!"shout Tsuna in surprise. Nice reactions, next.

"R-Reborn-san 's student?!" shout Gokudera. LAME! Next.

"Ahahahaha, New Friends!"shout Yamamoto. sweatdrop. Funny one! Next!

"Hn." Skip that.

"Yep. She is my first student!"said Reborn. "A stupid one too." I twitched, I take my metal pipe and it's turned into the red big sword. "STUPID!" I chased Reborn as he run away.

Tsuna and the others just sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Hibari just disappeared.

* * *

_"Nice to meet you. I am the one and the only me, i hope you will never ever forget about me ever again" - _**Sawada Tsukiyomi**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, thank you!**


	4. The Girl, Grow

**Another World**

**Hello, everyone! This is Rio Sawada again! Thank you for the review~!**

**REPLY!**

**Gale: Really, thank you! Ahahaha, it's funny?**

**YuujouKami: Well, thank you! It's Hibari to the EXTREME!**

**OneWhoWasForgotten: Thank you very much! My grammar mistakes is kawaiiii? Well, mmm... Thanks!**

**That's it everyone! Let's go ,to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Girl, Grow**

* * *

_This is my life and I will protect this endless life cycle... -**Sawada Tsukiyomi**_

* * *

Hibari's POV

Hoshina Tsukiyomi, she is a interesting girl. She didn't have family and her past is unknown. Height 148cm, she is so short for her age. Her weight is 36 kg, still to light for her age. Born 22 October.

The informations at the file is useless. I need to find out about than _omnivore._

* * *

Tsuki's POV

I walked to the school in the morning , yawning. Until I saw a brunette , a tall man, and a tako-head. "Ah! Tsuna-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-chan!"shout me out loud ,waving to them. Seriously, Gokudera-'chan' is so cute!

"Eh? O-Ohayo, Hoshina-senpai!"said Tsuna nervously.

"Morning!" Yamamoto smiled brightly. Ugh, I didn't bring any sunblock...

"What did you mean by 'Gokudera-chan', Damn Woman?!"shout Gokudera angry. I bit my mouth, trying to hold my laugh...

"Pft! H- I think it's cute just that!"said me, nearly laughing.

"You're laughing!" shout Gokudera, make me want to laugh more. I couldn't hold it a single tear appeared from my eyes, "AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. Making them froze, their face make me want to laugh more. I hold my stomach, it's hurt! Okay, I stop laughing, I rub my eyes with my finger, "Sorry, sorry... You're so funny , Gokudera! Haha.."

"What's so funny about it you damn woman!"shout Gokudera, oh ,please, don't make me laugh again.

"Let's see... Your stupidness and your stupid mouth."said me straightly , "Your puppy mode to the tenth, and what's more..." I tried to remember the funny moments that I watch before-life in that world. Gokudera want to yell more, but luckily Yamamoto stop him.

"Ahahaha! Maa, maa. Gokudera-chan, that's nickname is quite cute!"said Yamamoto. I gave him a thumbs up!

"You thinks so too? Wait, Haya-chan is more cute! Right, Take-kun!"said me excitedly. Oh, funny ,very funny.

"Yeah, yeah! Tsuki-chan!"said Yamamoto agreed. I want to laugh again. We are a good pair for jokes and such, huh?

"What are you two doing!"shout Gokudera ready to pull out his dynamites. I nearly laugh again~~

"Stop it, Gokudera-kun... By the way, we must hurry or Hibari-san will bite us to the death..."said Tsuna with his fucking deathly cute angelic face.

"Tch. If Jyuudaime says so." Gokudera fold his hands. Oh, really.. This scene is so funny for me... If you want to says that I am weird go on. Because it's mean that the author is weird. (HEY!) Kidding, okay... Whatever.

"Don't worry... I will stop that stupid mister prefect carnivore called Hibarin to bite you all to the death!" I said smiling. Well, I just in my super duper hyper happy mode!

"Eh? Are you sure about that, Hoshina-senpai? And... what with that nickname..." Tsuna sweat dropped ,i really want to laugh out loud, but hold that for awhile.

"Yep. Pretty sure, by the way. Call me by my first and given name! Just Tsuki is fine, nee, Yamamoto-kun!" I chuckled a little.

"Sure! Hahaha!"Oh.. I really happy because you all are stupid... Wait, forget about that. Back to the point please!

"Okay, Tsuki-san!" Tsuna smiled, how cute of him... I put my right hand on Yamamoto's shoulder, left hand on Gokudera's shoulder, while Tsuna next to me. I hug them all, "Let's go ,Kouhai(s)!" shout me.

"Waaa!" Tsuna nearly fell. Be careful my clumsy little bro!

"Ahahaha." Yamamoto laughing. You cheery tall man, my hands hardly reach your shoulder!

"Don't touch me ,you bitch!"said Gokudera blushed. This why I told you all that he is cute. Well, more like easy to be teased!

"Whatever, for the first training with me, I order you all to run to the school!" I push them all.

"EH?!" Tsuna surprised at my sudden push. I smirked, I pull my metal pipe that turned into the red big sword, Raging Lore. "Or you all want to be stabbed by my Raging Lore?" I laughed. I chased them while they are running.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIE!" shout Tsuna. Yes, I am in my top happiness! No, I AM THE RULER OF THE WORLD! (PLAK!) Back to the story please!

* * *

In front of the school gate...

"Okay, be grateful to me that you aren't late..."said me poking the corpses cheeks. Right now, Tsuna and Gokudera are laying down on the floor due to their 'sleepiness' or more like because of my spartan method to train them.

"W-why did you did that ,i'm so tiiiired!"said Tsuna panted.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you yet... I came here to help Reborn train you, Tsuna."said me in emotionless face, "Well, I did have fun."

"EH?!"shout Gokudera and Tsuna in surprise.

"Ahahaha, by the way the class will start in a minute!"said Yamamoto laughing. Wow, you didn't surprised, as expected of the child of the sushi restaurant... Wait, What the connection between didn't surprised and being the child of sushi restaurant? Whatever.

"Ah! RIGHT!"said Tuna-chan sit up. Gokudera followed him.

"I'll go first then, bye!" I jump up to the opened window on third floor, where my class is.

"Bye, Tsuki-chan!"said Yamamoto waved to me. (Seriously, I wonder why you can be so relaxed like that... I want to relax all days too!)

* * *

**Lunch (Let's skip the classes things, it's boring)**

I walked on the corridor and think to go to the roof. So I go up to the roof and sit down ,laying my back to the wall. The wind is comfortable, sound of birds tweeting can be heard, and it's so peaceful, like nothing bad won't ever happened.

"What are you doing , Tsuki."said a familiar voice, that 100% the owner is Reborn that suddenly appeared out of nowhere , jumped on to my head.

"Resting, Reborn. I got tired of the teachers stupid lecture in the class..."said me. "And I can't skip class because a certain carnivore will bite me to the death." I chuckled a bit.

"How about Tsuna and others?"ask him. I smirked, "I have fun, chased them to the school and such. Well, I believe no one will attack us yet. Not today, or the wind won't be this peaceful!" Why, if you ask... Girls instinct is powerful you know! And I never wrong in predict something.

"Fine, but remember don't let your guard down." Reborn jumped down of my head and flying over. I smirked, "I know..."

Suddenly I heard another voice, low, cool, and 100% it's Hibari, "What are you doing here, omnivore." He glare at me. Ugh... why you appeared when I am resting peacefully ?! Fuck it up, Hibari.

"Resting, don't annoy me."said me sighed... Can I have some rest? I want to rest, than someone come, and annoy me to the death.

"This is my place, omnivore." Oh, now I am called an omnivore... silly. Whatever, I just want to sleep peacefully. I ignored him and sleep.

* * *

15 minute later...

I woke up and yawned. I feel something is on my laps, but not wanted to opened my eyes, I put my hand slowly at the object. I found something soft... hairs? I rub it slowly like petting a dog. Slowly I opened by eyes seeing Hibari Kyoya on my laps! I blushed, why did he slept there? Right, the floor must be to hard and uncomfortable to be sleep on. I still petting his head like a dog, I enjoy it. I smiled and close my eyes and continue to do it.

* * *

Hibari's POV

That omnivore is sleeping quietly and her guard is really down. I want to sleep but the floor is uncomfortable although I sleep on it everyday. But now I have something to be a pillow. I smirked and sleep on her laps.

I woke up because that omnivore's hand rubbed my hair softly. It's comfortable and it's enjoyable. I didn't know that she is that soft. I opened my eyes for a second ,glance at her. I see her smiling in joy, her eyes is closed, she blushed a little, and it's look like she enjoy doing this thing.

What is this herbivorous feeling?

* * *

Back to Tsuki's POV

After 5 minutes, I hear the bells rang. Looks like ,the class is started but I can't move with my current situation. I sighed and stop petting that carnivore. I pinch his cheek. Honestly, he looks so cute when he's sleeping. He twitched and turned to me, "What are you doing ,omnivore."said him as he woke up.

"Sorry, but the class is..." I stared at him ,blushed. "And sorry for... pinch your cheeks and petting you when you asleep." He will bite me to the death, I bet?

"Hn. I want to sleep. Shut up and stay."said him again. I just stay... speechless. I sighed and blushed as Hibari put his head on my lap. Unconsciously ,my right hand touch his stomach area and my left hand ready to petting him again. I wonder, how should I explain this to the teachers.. And Reborn... he 100% will know about this and he will tease me... Ugh, shit.

The temperature is quite cold and the wind is blowing, I can catch a cold if I stay here... But... I feel so warm. My face is boiled and my laps is warm. Hibari wears jacket so he will be fine. I sighed, how I can I feel so comfortable with this position?

Suddenly, my stomach... grumbled. KRUYUUUK... It's so loud, that 100% will make Hibari woke up. I am so embraced and I am blushing! I haven't eaten yet since yesterday. Hibari woke up and glared at me, he stands up. "Sorry, I woke you up... I haven't eat yet... since yesterday." Ugh, bad timing, my little stomach.

"Hn." What's that? What's with that stupid answer? I sighed and took a bread from my pocket. Choco-Bread, simple right? I start to eat it and stared at Hibari, I cut the bread in half and stand up. I give half of the bread to him, "For you... Eat up."

He glared at me ,he turned back... And I saw a pinkish thing on his cheeks... "Fine, omnivore." He said , oh ,wait... I think that he would answer like '_Don't told me what to do_' or something like that. I'm quite surprised.

And to be called 'omnivore' isn't sound nice... "Don't call me omnivore ,Hibari. I have a name... call me Tsuki is fine." I.. pouted? What with that attitude ,Tsukiyomi!

He suddenly smirked and turned to me. "Hn, From now on you will be in the Disciplinary Commute as my private underlings, Tsuki." He then go down to his office. I wonder why, but suddenly my face is boiled.

"Wh-What's that... Fine! School is boring after all." said me trying to hide my face. I realize ,that my heart that have suffered in the dark life... Has moved and grow... Like the seed that turned into bud... and slowly turned into flower.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_'I'm going up to the top of a building with the never ended stairs, but I won't be alone, I won't give up. To reach that person...' - **Sawada Tsukiyomi**_

* * *

**I hope Hibari is not over OOC or something like that... How is that guys? Please review!**


	5. The Disclipinary Committee is fun!

**Another World**

**Hello, readers!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Thank you for adding this story to your favorite list and alert list!**

**And also, thank you for the review!**

**By the way, i'm so sorry. The real name of the sword is Avenger. But let's just say that the sword is Raging Lore.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Disclipinary Commute is Fun

* * *

_A treasure is an important memory that can't be exchanged by anything. - __**Sawada Tsukiyomi**_

* * *

"Hoshina-san, this is your new uniform. There are 2 sets of it."said Kusakabe early in the morning at the Reception Room.

"Thank you.. but," i glared at Hibari and Kusakabe. "I haven't say that i am agree to join the Disclipinary Comutte yet!" I pouted.

Kusakabe sweatdropped, while Hibari just sighed. "It's an order, herbivore."said Hibari, glares at me.

"I though i told you to call me by my first given name. Call me Tsuki. You too, Kusakabe. Since i hate being so formal." I told them, ignoring the things about 'joining Disclipinary Comutte'. But, i noticed Hibari glares, "Fine, i will join. If i can get more rest and nap. Plus bringing weapons." Right, Disclipinary Comutte member can bring weapons, skipping classes, and many things. At least i get more freedom with joining this Disclipinary Comutte.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya, bring the paperworks." said Hibari glares at Kusakabe. Wait, don't tell me...

"Yes, Kyo-san!" Kusakabe took a mountain of paperworks from a cabinet and put it on the table.

"Wear your new uniform, do these paperworks, and go patrolling for 5 hours. If not, i will bite you to the death." Hibari glares at me.

I smirked, "Is that all? The paperworks, just that much?" Hibari only nodded. "Don't understimate me! In Italy, i known as 'Paperwork Turbo Queen' that can do 100 paperworks in 1 minute! " I go to the bathroom with a speed of light change to my uniform and go back. A pen appeared out of nowhere and i started doing the paperworks in 3 minute. "Baseball club asking for a new locker, Art Club asking for a new canvas, Cooking room for new fridge, Astronomy Club for new telescope, ... (and many more; i can't write 300 request!) To buy it all we need 750.000yen! Done." said me.

Kusakabe eyes widened, Hibari just stay at his cool state. "After pratolling, report the patrolling result, and then buy those things. Or I'll bite you to the death." said Hibari, giving me orders again. Seriously, Hibari... The Arcobaleno Daily Spartan Training made my speed, power, and many more equals a monster.

"Okay, okay, and okay... Wait a minute... Kusakabe, do you have a wooden stick or something? If i use my metal rod, everyone can be killed..." Right, since metal rod suit my red big sword, Raging Lore ,The swords power risen up. But using a wooden stick will lower it a little so no one can be killed or something like that. Kusakabe nodded and bring me a metal stick. "Okay, let's try..." I try to concetrate to the wooden stick, "Oh, sword that slash everything in the way. Thirsty Sword searching for blood. Behave and get ready to slash everything in our way!" The wooden stick changed into a red sword. Kusakabe really surprised.

"Hurry and go, herbivore."

"Call me Tsuki."

"..." Hibari sighed, "Go, Tsuki." I smirked, "Fine, fine.. But i'm not a loyal dog you know?" I jumped out from the window.

* * *

I go out from the school and walking around to the city. I change my sword back to a wooden stick and some how hide it. I think to buy the things and patrolling at the same time, so i go to the market and buy the things. Then a child running ,passing me. And a woman behind me pointed at that child shouting, "Thief!" I smirked. The child put out his tongue saying, "You can't catch me! I'm the fastest person in this town!"

I smirked, a "CLING" voice come out from my eyes, "Do you think so?" I run and 000.2 second, i already standing infront of that child. I glare at the child, "I'm so sorry but it seems **I am** the fastest in this town." I punch his head and took a cookies that he stole. He just running i give the cookies back.

"Thank you! You can have the cookies!"said the owner.

"Your welcome! I will share it with my friends." i smiled.

I didn't have any class today, and it's really fun to buy something. I remember when a child give me a flower because i'm pretty. An old man that give me a necklace. A old woman give me some apples for helping her crossing the street. And many more. I also got a free locker for baseball club for helping the store owner and workers doing their jobs.

* * *

Lunch Time. 12:15 at the Reception (I start patrolling on 7:20)

"A child thief, a pervert, a group of herbivores, and the usual things that absolutely you have met already beated with no weapons and some is in the hospital. All of the things for the clubs will be sent here tommorow. That's it."said me, reporting to Hibari. Curently at the Roof. Since i come when Hibari want to take a nap.

"Hn." Hibari closed his eyes since the begining, preparing to sleep. But when he took a glance at me, "What with those things that you brought..." Right, My hands are full with the thank you souvenirs that the people i help gave to me. "People gave it to me when i help them. Want some?" I give him a takoyaki.

"No."

"One please, i'm full."said me again.

He sighed. "...Fine." He took the takoyaki and eat it.

I put the souvenirs beside the door and lay my body to the wall, "..." I look down and Hibari already sleeping on my lap, i blushed. "Geezzz, stupid..."i start to petting him again. I smiled, "Joining this Disclipinary Commute is fun!" And then start to sleep.

* * *

-_When you have fun, enjoy it with your dying will!- __**Sawada Tsukiyomi**_

* * *

_**To be continued**_

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it!

Now, the reply for the reviews;

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld-  
**o.o Wow... I wonder who tough SimSimi ... Thank you for read this story! Thank you for SimSimi! And Thank You anybody that teach SimSimi!

**Reader chan-**

Yeah, every story i write is something that i want to do... i want all of things that happened in my story really happen to me TAT Thank you for reading!

**OneWhoWasForgotten-****  
**No~~~Hibari is MINE~~~~! Tee Hee~ Thank you for reading~~~

**gale-chan~~~-**

Thank you again and again, gale-chan~~~ Sorry for the late update!

**YuujouKami-**

Thank you~! And don't worry~~ Tsuna ,Nana, and Iemitsu will remember... And just a hint... do you remember Nana's friends that nicknamed Tsuki 'Demon Baby'?

**THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!**

**Please, please, and please~ REVIEW! Kufufufufufu~~  
**

**Happy Birthday to;  
**

**10 October -XANXUS  
**

**13 October- Reborn  
**

**14 October- Tsuna  
**

**Bel: Ushishshishi~~~ Happy birthday, boss, infant, peasants.  
**

**Tsuki: Woah, hello! What are you doing here, Bel?  
**

**Rio: Let him be...  
**

**Bel: Ushishishi  
**

**Tsuna: Anyway, thanks?  
**

**XANXUS: ...  
**

**Reborn: Well, Thank You  
**

**Rio & Tsuki: Your welcome  
**

**Reborn: At least update more faster, Rio  
**

**Rio: ... CURSE THE SCHOOL!  
**

**XANXUS: SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING TRASH!  
**

**Rio: YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SHOULD FUCKING SHUT UP, YOU DAMN GREEDY LAMEST BOSS!  
**

**Tsuna: Mm...  
**

**Tsuki: Please review...  
**

**Reborn: Review with your dying will  
**

**Bel: Or die~~ Ushishishishi  
**

**Rio: Hey, don't forget about the author! Thank you for reading, minna!  
**

**Xanxus: *took pistol*  
**

**Rio: Shit! Run~~~~  
**

**Okay, please review?  
**


	6. Joker

**Another World**

**Chapter 5: Joker**

* * *

"The light going to disappear, covered by the darkness..." said a blond man, he wears a black long cape, and behind him stands 7 peoples with a black cape. "It's time... I order you to catch the girl from another world , Hoshina Hikari. And bring her back alive." He glared at those peoples.

"Of course, Boss. This Joker have meet her once anyways~ And she is nothing than a mere innocent girl~"said one person, with a spiky black hair and a red costume that wearing a black cape. The one that known as Joker, that attack Nana, Iemitsu, Tsuna, and Tsuki a long time ago.

"It's have been 13 years from that time, Joker." said a man with straight black hair with a glasses.

"Then, let's attack her together, Joker, Jack!" a little girl with a orange hair smiled.

"Fine~ Let's attack them together, Ace -chan~~~" Joker playing with his knife ,spins his knife.

"The three of you may go now."said the blond man.

"Yes!" The three of them bow down and disappeared.

* * *

-TSUKI's POV-

"?!" I feel something just now...

"What's wrong Tsuki-senpai?"ask Kyoko.

"Ah, Sorry, Kyoko. It's nothing!" I smiled. Okay, here I am, Sawada Tsukiyomi! You know, the truth is I'm not from this world, I came from the real world and rebirth here, at the Katekyo Hitman Reborn's World! Actually, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is my favorite anime that inspiring me to life in my previous world, where my name is Hikari Hoshina. And now ,I go with my friends, Kyoko and Haru to eats cakes together.

"Tsuki-san! Let's eat at the new store in front of the station!" said Haru.

"Mm!" By the way, it's already 1 month after I move back to Namimori! And my life now is really fun!

Suddenly, my phone is ringing. I quickly took it and answered it, "Hello?"

A cute voice answered me, "Seems like you forgot about your mission, Tsuki."

"GEH!" I totally forget about it, Reborn, I want to have a little vacation.

"I know it." He sighed, "Did you feel something earlier?"

"Yeah, it's really is an murderous aura... I'm with Kyoko and Haru right now. I also feel someone watching me..." I glared at a man that sitting on the branch, pretending reading a newspaper. That man wears a black fedora hat, wearing a boots, and a cape. That's suspicious enough. And I feel some annoying presence from him.

"Then, quickly leave that place, but don't let the girls know, got it?"said Reborn in a serious tone.

"No need to tell me." I smirked evilly and put the phone back to my bag. "I'm sorry I have to go now. Let's eat together next time ,okay?"

"Eh? Okay, then! We will bring some cake for you then!"said both Kyoko and Haru in unison.

"Thanks! Bye!" I waved to them. I walked calmly to a park where no one around. But I can see a man on the three watching me all the time. I smirked, "Why don't you come out?" I took my metal pipe transform it to my sword, Raging Lore. "Or do you want me to catch you?"

"As expected of the number one assassin in the world."said the man. "But still can you..." Then suddenly many figure of that man surround me. "Look through those Illusion?"

"! It's a strong Illusion, and it's quite powerful, no bad. But I'm so sorry it's not a matter to me." Besides, I have learn how to use and how to defeat that type of illusion from Mammon. (Of course, she have to pay for it.)

I slash my sword over, "I won't let myself confused from it! I will slash them all!"said me. I quietly make a illusion of me that fight those illusions and quietly go to the top of the tree, where the real person stay. I put my sword on his neck.

"Ara? So you did become stronger, nee~, Hikari-chan?" The man turned to me.

I glared at him, "Y-you are! Tch!" I jump off from the tree. "WHY ARE YOU HERE! ANSWER ME, JOKER!"

"Hn~~~~~" The wind blowing too strong and yet, they ignore it.

* * *

Author's POV

At the Reception Room, Hibari sleep peacefully, until the wind interrupt him. He glared there's something happened. He jump off from the reception room and go to the park. Where Tsuki fights.

* * *

Back to Tsuki's POV

The Illusions disappeared, "Answer me, you piece of trash!" I glared at Joker, with my sword slashing at him.

"Why don't you attack me with your full power, Hikari-chan~?"said Joker annoyingly.

"My name is Tsukiyomi. I'm not Hikari anymore." I growled at him.

"I see, then~~~ Let's test you out~~" He throw his knifes at me.

I twitched and dodge it all. "It's my turn then, you stupid trash!" I glared at him. "Rosa di Cruento, Ballando Coltello! [Bloody Rose, Dancing Knife!]" I slashed my sword from a distance, and thosand of red blade come out from my sword towards Joker.

The knife slashed him 2 times, leaving two scars at Joker cheeks, "That's it? PUHAHAHAHA!" He laugh crazily. And the scars is … cured?!

"What?! You..." How can that be? "You are really..." That's really cool. "You're amazing!" EH, WHAT AM I DOING?! Why i praise him...

"Oh! You praised me just now!" He laughed again.

"I'm sorry, i'm not fucking praising you!" Uuuugh... that's true but... "BUT!" I pointed my sword to his neck. "I admitted that you are good. And that's why i never forgive you." I glare at him. My dark side has come out. "You made me lost everything that time, i don't let you to do it ever again!"

He just smirked. And touch the end of my sword, "Then, what you will do if i destroy your memories again?"

"o, il sole, la luce la mia strada e proteggermi. o, luna che splende nel cielo scuro mi danno il potere di sopravvivere. Io chiamo te, la falce da quella di cui tenebre e la luce, Nightmare! (o, the bright sun, light my way and protect me. o, moon that shining in the dark sky give me a power to survive. I summon you, the scythe that covered by darkness and light , Nightmare!)" My sword transformed to a scythe with a white long blade that now hang on Joker's neck. "Then, i will destroy yours. And besides, i won't let it happen." I smiled.

He smirked, "Such a strong young lady, we will meet again, Tsuki-chan~!" He disappeared. "Tch!"i said. I transform my scythe back to my metal pipe.

I turn back, and see Hibari standing there. "H-Hibari?! You watch it all?!"

"Halfly." he said with those simple word.

"Em..."

"Explain, Tsuki."said him I frozen, _SHIT!_

* * *

_**To be continued!**_

**That's it! Did you like it? By the way, the review from the last chapter is really …. a bit.**

**So, REPLY!**

* * *

**YuujouKami: Wait for the next chapter you will know about it~~~**

**Gale-chan: Nice! Hehe**

**OneWhoWasForgotten: Thank you~~~~~~ but Kyo-chan is still mine!**

**Hime-chan72: Happy Birthday for them! Thank you!**

* * *

**So that's it! Please REVIEW!**


	7. Memory

**Another World**

**Chapter 6: Memories**

* * *

_Memory is something that can't be exchanged... the real treasure... **-Sawada Tsukiyomi**_

* * *

_Tsuna is standing in front of his house, he see his past self with a brunette girl."Tsuna, listen to me. You have to care about other peoples, even though people may bully you, promise me, don't hurt anyone... You have to protect everyone with care. Even though you need to defeat bad peoples, you must care about those peoples. Cause you will become a bad guy if you don't do that. Protect everyone..." The girl paused an smiled, "...with your dying will."_

"_Dy..ing will?"said little Tsuna. The girl just smiled and patted his head._

* * *

Tsuna wake up, and quickly sit up, "Dying will..." He stares his tutor that teach him about what dying will is. "What a strange dream." He looked out of the window and stared at the blue sky. '_That dream... seems so real..._'

"Tsuna? Are you awake?" Tsuki opened Tsuna's room door suddenly.

Tsuna noticed her and nervously greet her, "O- o- ohayo, Tsuki-san!"

Tsuki stared at him in a questioning look for a second, then she smiled, "Ohayo, Tsuna." She stared at the hitman infant, "I know you are already woke up, Reborn."

Reborn sit up and smirk, "Not bad for noticing me."

"Whatever, breakfast ready!" said Tsuki with no emotion face.

"Okay, Arigatou, Tsuki-san!"

* * *

Tsuki's POV

Ohayo gosaimasu, minna! Well, here I am, Sawada Tsukiyomi! Actually I come from another world where the world where I am staying now is an anime! Although many things happen, now, I am really happy! By the way, today is Sunday! And guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday. But I never let anyone know my birthday.

"Minna! Here is your breakfast!"said me happily.

"Today breakfast was made by Tsuki-chan! It's looks so delicious!" said Nana.

"It's look delicious!"said Lambo, I-pin, and Tsuna.

"Well, I always eat here after all, at least I have to made some food for you all." I smiled, I pointed at a soup that covered by a bread. "This is Zuppa Soup, I put some vegetables in it, enjoy it with breads." I pointed at a pasta with cheesy sauce, "This is Fettucine Carbonara, cheesy sauce and smoked beef really suits well!" and I pointed at a glass of water , "This is a lemon water, I put some lemon there, it's really fresh! So please enjoy!"

We start to eat. Tsuna took the first bite and shouted, "It's really delicious." But when he want took the second, Bianchi switch the plate with poison cooking. And Tsuna curled up on the side of the room, with his stomachache. I laughed on that scenes.

* * *

After eating, I go to a secret room with Reborn. "Reborn, I really thanked you... If you didn't shows up... I would be dead that time..." I sighed, "But is it really okay to tell him?"

Right that time... _flashback..._

* * *

"_Explain, Tsuki."said Hibari._

_I only gulped, I tried to clear my minds, "If I don't want to tell you?"_

_Hibari took out his tonfa, "I will bite you to the death."_

_And I don't what that to happen... What should I do? "Just tell him, Tsuki." a cute voice come out. Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere._

"_Reborn. / Infant."said both of me and Hibari. I glare at Reborn, "What do you mean by that, I cannot reveal my identity... That I __**was**__..."_

"_Telling him won't make Tsuna knows your identity, he have a big pride."said Reborn again. I sighed. What should I do? I close my eyes, thinking what should I do, I opened my eyes again, and decided. "Hibari, meet me at the station at Sunday, 10 o'clock."_

"_Hn. Fine, but you better told me all of it."said him, finally leave._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"It's fine. After all, it will be more interesting right?" Reborn smirked evilly.

I smirked, "Well, that's right. I will go now then, Bye!" I jumped out of the window. And quickly go to my house, change my clothes.

"Everything will be okay, right?" I took a necklace with a star shaped blue ruby. "Those past..." I grabbed the necklace and put it in my pocket.

I tied my hair up and walk out.

* * *

10 o'clock, at the front of the station; Hibari's POV

I glare at **every **person that walking pass me. I hate those crowds but I want to know that interesting herbivore true identity. Then, when I search her amongst the crowds. I found a girl with brown hair that tied up, wearing a sunglasses ,and wearing a black short-hand shirt, and a black skirt with a pair of a black boots, and a bag in her hand.

She walked towards me , "Hibari, quick! Follow me,"shout her grabbing my hand. Then I noticed a man stares at us. He have a straight black hair with a glasses. "Ignore about that herbivore, he isn't a illusionist so he can't see us now,"said Tsuki glaring at the man. "Come with me, we need to talk quietly."

We arrived at a park in a hill, there ,we can see hole of Namimori town. The blue sky, the white cloud, the bright sun, and the wind. It feels so relaxing. "Tell me now, Tsuki, about the truth."

Tsuki smiled, "Hikari Hoshina, a girl that lost her family long ago that's me. But she didn't born here, she is from another world, I am from another world..." It's sounds like a nonsense but I still listening to her.

* * *

_Flashback, Tsuki's POV_

_When I am little, and still being 'Hoshina Hikari', I lived with my parents, it is so peaceful. Until one day, that happiness ends. I want to go to the park with my parents that time._

"_Soma!"shout my mom to my father when suddenly a truck appeared in front of our car. And crashed our car, along with my happiness._

_When I woke up, I was in the hospital, and I see my father and mother died. In school, the other child bully me. Their reason is all because of my gloominess due my father and mother death. I became used of it._

_I feel that it's useless to life. When I opened my computers, browsing it, I found a manga that I interested on, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I don't know since when, I already admire it. That manga inspiring me to life. In this cruel world of mine._

_I kept inspiring it , admiring it, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the main character is a No-Good student. Even though he is weak he still care about others. That is so beautiful kind of love. No matter what, no matter why , he keeps forgive. Rokudo Mukuro now become his guardian, The Varia became his allies, and The Millefiore also became his allies, Enma also forgiven. They laugh ,cry, smile, suffer together. I wish I am brave like how they fight for each another. I wish I can smile together with another people. But in reality, I am afraid to do things. If in this world is so hard to do things that not possible I wish I can go there..._

_And suddenly , I reborn again as Sawada Tsukiyomi, the older sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi..._

_-Flashback Pause-_

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

"..You are... that herbivore sister, from another world?"ask Hibari. It seems he is surprised but he hide it.

I smiled sadly, "You wondered why Tsuna don't know that I am his sister, right? That time our family was attacked by a certain evil person. And their memories was erased."said me. "Well, Tsuna's memory is erased by Verde, cause I'm the one who ask him to."

"That certain person is the person that you fight last time." Hibari guessed.

"That's so right. Let me continue..."

* * *

_=Flashback Play=_

_So after Tsuna's born. A certain evil person, Joker attack us. And because their (Nana, Iemitsu, and Tsuna) memories are deleted and can't come back I lived with the Arcobaleno, who knows the truth that I come from another world after a certain incident. Aria found that I have a strong resolution ,that make me have 8 flame, the sky, storm, rain, cloud, mist, lightning, mist, and sun, also... the rare type, moon flame. So I trained to become assassin and to live in the mafia world. _

_There's also a time where a certain famiglia attack us. But when they was attacked us , Reborn used that kind of chance to test my skill. Well, I survived. At least the fight aren't so tiring like how was Reborn and Lal's spartan training_

_And then when I was 10, I worked under CEDEF for awhile..._

"_My name is Hoshina Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you, Sawada-san."said me to Iemitsu who was my own father,_

"_Nice to meet you! Let's work hard together."said Iemitsu. He do not remember me at all. But I just accept the truth. I become very friendly with Basil, Lal, and Oregano. We often eat lunch together. But then, I worked under Varia after all of that and become their Cloud guardian._

_But I was so busy so I didn't join the Ring Battle and replaced with Gola Mosca well, I don't want to fight you guys. After so much of thing happened in the Mafia world, the ninth and Iemitsu assigned me on a mission to train Tsuna and protect him with Reborn. That is why I went to Japan, Namimori._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

"Done. That's it. "said me, sighed. But Hibari didn't react, he glared at a tree behind me. I turned back and twitch. "...Tch. Let's have some fun, Hibari. There's 25 of them..."

"You don't need to told me to do so, Tsuki." He took his tonfa.

"Well, Hibari, thank you for listening to my story." I took my metal rod. "They are all a long ranged fighter... Quelli che si nascondono come un vigliacchi morirà con questo proiettile d'argento. Suoniamo su, Avenger. (Those who hide like a cowards will die with this silver bullet. Let's rock on, Avenger.)" The metal rod turned into a big red gun. "Operation M." I smirked. "Understood."said a machine voice rang in my head. The voice actually came from the gun, but just can be heard by the user, it's all thanks to Verde technology. "You know Hibari, I learned so much of things by watching the anime. Some technique , some kindness, and many more, that's why, my weapon is so amazing. I ask Verde to made this but it's work like Tsuna's X burner. Silver M Burner!" A soft silver flame come out from the back side of the gun, it won't hurt me after all, and a large amount of hard silver flame burn those people. Not all of them, because...

"Hn." Hibari already bite some to the death... Since when? Who knows, that fighting maniac prefect.

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

I never though about such a thing. No wonder I didn't found any interesting files about her. Her past must be a top-secret for her. She is a carnivore, but her heart is a herbivore. Brave and Strong but weak and fragile. I don't know why, I deny to protect her, but my heart told me to protect her. I don't know... What is this herbivorous feeling?

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

"Well, Hibari..." Gruuuuuuuuyuk. My stomach growled loudly, I blushed. Damn you fucking stomach! Just shut up could ya?! "...Ehem..." I coughed.

"Let's just eat, it's already 14:00."said him. I froze, Did I really spend a long time to tell him stuff?

"Nee, Mm... Thank You, Hibari. And what I mean thank you is really thank you!"... what am I talking about idiot. For Lambo's childish self, I never act like this before! Well, I have but this.. is embracing!

"Hn." He suddenly grab my hand and pull me.

"Eh, Hi-Hibari?" Don't blush... Don't blush... I already blushed! Heart ,stop beating... What's wrong with me?!

"You want to eat or not." He turned to me... Eh, he blushed... So adorable.. Wait, wut?! For god sake, he is blushing!

"Y-yes, right." What with this feeling?! Is this... Love?

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna's house...

"Ouch... My head hurts!"said Nana, suddenly.

"Are you okay, Maman?!"shout Bianchi, surprised she quickly go to Nana trying to calm her down.

A flash image of little Tsuki comes out in her mind... "T- Tsuki-chan..."she mumble with low volume that Bianchi can't hear her. Reborn stares at Nana, 'This is bad.' though him. "Bianchi, took a towel and wipe her sweat." Yes, Nana was sweating pretty bad. Bianchi quickly rushed to find towel. Then, Leon transformed to a green pistol. Reborn shoot Nana with special bullet. "This should help it.. for awhile... This is bad, Tsuki... very bad..."

* * *

_**To be continued**_

**Another cliffhanger, how is it? I hope it's great enough. Next, Chapter 7; Busted.**

**Review please!**

**Gale-chan; Thank you!**

**YuujouKami-san; Yes, I plan to leave a lot of cliffhangers! Thank you!**

**So PLEASE Review with your dying will TvT**


	8. Special Days

**Another World**

**Rio: Hello,guys**

**Tsuki: Whats wrong? You seems a little down**

**Rio: The thing is, I write the story with my laptop, and because of Windows low quality of guard, a virus erase all of my data ,including my fanfictions and that's make me have to rewrite this chapter again!**

**Bel: Ushishishishi ,nice~**

**Rio: Fuck it up, Bel.**

**Tsuki: Well, virus is really a fucking trash. But sometimes ,it's help me on deleting the enemies files.**

**Rio: I'm not a mafia.**

**Tsuki: No, you are, in your imaginary world.**

**Rio: That's... so true**

**Bel: Ushishishi, i'm bored**

**Tsuki: No knife, trident, tonfa, guns, gloves, weapon-boxes, and rings are allowed.**

**Bel: Tch.**

**Rio: Muahahahahahahahahaha**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Rio: HUAH?! Hibari! I though you are a ghost! Don't ever do that again... and since when you are here?**

**Tsuki: 3 minutes ago.**

**Rio: More specific please?**

**Tsuki: 3 minutes 59.9 seconds**

**Rio: Great.**

**Bel: Ushishishi, just hurry up ,peasants.**

**Tsuki: By the way , What's today topic about?**

**Rio: Tsuki's Birthday, Tsuna's memories, Hibari and Tsuki, a little though about Halloween, and... that's a surprise. But in the 'surprise' thingy, Varia will comes out. It's really long to be re-written ….**

**Tsuki: What?**

**Hibari: And what do you mean by Tsuki and Hibari *glare***

**Rio: Hohohohohohohohohohoho, do you want to know about it?**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Bel: Ushishishi**

**Tsuki: Rio, we already go on more than 1 page just for the opening**

**Rio: Okay, i'm sorry. BEL! DISCLAIMERS!**

**Bel: Ushishishi, I believe you peasants-**

**Tsuki: readers.**

**Bel: Fine, readers already knows about it, so I don't need to-**

**Rio: *glare***

**Bel: *gulp* Fine, that peasants over there do not own KHR, and yeah like the hell she own us. **

**Rio: FUCK**

**Tsuki:...Whatever... And the title is changed since Rio suddenly changed the content of this chapter...**

**Hibari: Hn**

**Tsuki: Okay, please enjoy! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**All: ANOTHER WORLD! READ WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

***** enjoy! *****

**(A/N: That's nearly two pages -O.O- )**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Special Days  
**

The infant with fedora is on the phone ,talking about something really serious. "Nana remembered about the past, but I short with the memory eraser bullet but it can't hold on for a long time, maybe just for 2 – 4 weeks."

"Same here. He also remembered about that incident, and I shot him, just like how you shot him with the memory eraser bullet. Now ,I believe that Iemitsu is trying to running away from his paperworks... or even sleeping and muttering ,'Nana, Nana' like an idiot. " said the person on the phone, who is Lal Mirch.

"Guess we don't have to worry about it for now." Reborn pulled his fedora down. "But the enemies all over the town now. Well, I believe that Tsuki already take care of them. After all, believe that she already have a person to help her." Reborn smirking.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

Fuck. Just fuck already. "You fucking enemies, I haven't eat a bite yet, and you crushed my takoyaki and now I'm fucking hungry!" shout me , yeah, when I just want to take a bite of a takoyaki, the enemy appeared and made my takoyaki fell down and he stepped on it.

"For intruding my lunch, I'll bite you to the death. " And~ Hibari's food also crashed by the enemies, and a banana peel just fly on to his head. And he is angry, so he bite them up. Yep. So funny. Just imagine Hibari-san with a banana peel on the top of his head.

"I won't forgive you all. I'm going on a revenge! For TAKOYAKI!" I said, I took a ring that I put in my pocket and a box that I put in another pocket. I wears the ring, and the rings lit up a purple flames. "Open box! Come and dance, Kyu!" A little fox comes out from the box. His eyes was blue and he have a nice grey – white fur, his body is covered up by the purple flames. "Okay, Kyuu, ready?" I lifted my metal rod and transform it to a sword. "Kyuuuu!" Kyu shouted. He transformed into a flame, charging towards the sword. And in a blink, the sword changed into a spear.

"Wao. Then, Roll." Roll come out from Hibari's ring and transformed into a large needle-ball that surrounding us. And Roll is so cute, it's the first time I see him with my eyes! "Cambio Forma." Oooooh, great, he turned to a handcuff , Alaude's handcuff!

"Then, Hibari, what are we waiting for?" I smirked, "_Nuvola First Technique; __Freedom!_" shout me. I charged towards the enemy making a zig-zag pattern.

"Hn." Every each of them is tied really hard with those handcuffs.

"Cool. Now ,let's go to e-" From the back of me, I see a person shot me a bullet, I smirked. Hibari's eyes widened. I took my pistols that was hidden on my hips, and somehow catch the bullet. When the enemy that was hiding on a tree frozen due to my fantastic surprise, I shot him. And BANG.

"Eating!" I jump around like nothing ever happened.

"Hn."said Hibari shortly.

So, we eat a nice and delicious plus quite lunch. A Japanese Curry Rice is really good, but nothing can beat Maman's cooking. Oh, right, I never can cook a Japanese Cooking... I guess I can cook something for Halloween. I will ask Maman or Kyoko then...

I just come up with some thing and break the silence between me and Hibari, "Nee, Hibari, did our school celebrating for Halloween?"ask me.

"No, usually we announce an event 1 month before the day so no we're not going to make any of it."said Hibari, reading my mind, huh? Uuuh... He's no fun... Let's just play a little mind game...

* * *

If KHR Characters wearing a costume, what is the best costume that will fit them perfectly?

Tsuna – Lolita dress (LOL)

Gokudera – Dog (Hohohoho, or puppy)

Yamamoto – Giraffe (Curse your height ,I'm 145 cm...)

Ryouhei – Sheep (Just don't be loud, please)

Lambo – Broccoli (I love to EAT broccoli~~)

Chrome – Ciel Phantomhive (Please,just try to... Well, yes, it's a cosplay)

Mukuro – Pineapple (Obviously)

Hibari – Vampire (Curse the biting thingy..)

Xanxus – Bunny (LOL)

Squalo – Shark (Hello, Mr. Shark... I mean Stupid Shark)

Bel – Undertaker... (Kuroshitsuji again..)

Levi … pass (You're sucks)

Lussuria …. pass (You're just... euuuw)

Fran and Mammon – Frog (Please)

Well, I guess that's it? Tsuna's on a Lolita Dress is really adorable... Okay ,back to the story please...

* * *

"Fine, then... Hey, Hibari..."said me again. "Hn."replied him really short. Can he stop that 'Hn' thingy? "Can I visit you tomorrow? It's Sunday and I don't have thing to do..." I forgot about my mission~~ Sorry, Kyuudaime! But I hope Coyote (Timoteo guardian) won't give me a lecture or something.

"Tomorrow..." he paused a little... Is he having a plan for tomorrow? "Fine."said him. I looked at him with a questioned look. "What."said him glaring at me. I shook my head, "Nothing, is just that you're really hot, sexy, and handsome..."teased me. He blushed ,only a little and it's so adorable... …

….

WAIT... THE PREFECT BLUSHED! WUT?!

….

"aiujkfhjkefvuejie" I start to mumble rubbish... Machine error, brain stop working, Heart rate: fast, Cause; the hot cute adorable person blushing, CAUTION, the heat is to over helming... BOOM. Yup, my face is a real tomato now.

"Hn. Let's go home herbivore."said him without lookng at me directly. I only nodded and keep look down, this is embrassing... He didn't see my tomato face right? Hope so!

* * *

**Time Skip, Tomorrow Morning**

I opened my eyes as the sunlight going through the window in my house. Lighting my dark room, I yawned, I get off from the bed and changing my pajama into a light purple t-shirt and a shorts. I go to the kitchen and took a slice of bread, putting up some toppings, and eat it. I took my phone and put it in my pocket. Maybe, I should go to Tsuna's house first.. just in case if there's something interesting... I walk on the street going to Tsuna's house.

And I noticed something, Ryouhei usually will jog out around the town shouting, 'EXTREME' but no shout can be heard today. And usually,Tsuna will shout 'HIIIIEEE' when Reborn woke him up.. By the way, Author-san never mention about my meeting with Ryouhei right. He is in my class so he knows about me and I already heard Tsuna and him chatting about me. I also remember when he suddenly come to ask me to join the boxing club. *sweatdrop*

I walk around and nobody around, usually, Gokudera will patrol around Tsuna's house and met with Yamamoto then they arguing... but no sound is just to silent. Then I pass a park and see a tall figure. "Yamamoto?"ask me. He turned at me with a panic face. "A-Ah, Y-Yo! Tsuki-chan!" he said awkwardly.

I stare at him with a questioned look but I ignore him and keep walking to Tsuna's house. The house is so dark, no one around, and it's so quiet. Then I opened the door and walked in, I saw a card on the desk.

Go to the abandoned factory at the 3rd District

From: R

From: R...? Reborn... what with this prank...He try to test me? Wait, I feel I forgot something...Today... i'm just going to visit Hibari later... right?

* * *

I go to the abandoned factory as I was told.

And found no one, fuck, what's now...I scanned around and found a card on the ground.

Swing and Slide

From: R

Swing and Slide? What did he means by that? I'm not gonna swing and slide like a kindergarten students!... Wait... The park!

* * *

I run to the park, finding Lambo sliding down on the slide, "Lambo's going to play! GYAHAHAHA." He pointed at me. "You must be the one that will be my un-" I punch his face, I can't stands noisy kids. "You punch Lambo-sama's face! BakaTsuki!"shout him.

Ignoring that stupid little cow, i found another card on the ground. "Shut up, Lambo." I throw a candy to him.

"Yay! Lambo's got a candy!" said Lambo start to eat.

Place to eat

P.S.: Bring Lambo here

From : R

I sighed, I have no choice, grab Lambo tightly and drag him... Place to eat in Katekyo Hitman Reborn? IT'S DEFINETELY ,WITHOUT FAIL, IT'S TAKESUSHI! I walk to the baseball star house.

* * *

I opened the door and go in when suddenly... POP! "OTANJOUBI NI OMEDETO, TSUKI-SAN!" Everyone is there, holding a party popper and I noticed that colorful small papers falling like it's a rain. The room is decorated tidily and beautifully.

I blinked.

Twice.

"Ah. Wasureteta! (I forgot!)" Everyone fell down -it's manga style ,you know!- I chuckled. "Thank you! I forgot that today is Oct 22nd (Yes, here in the story, is still October 22nd."

"How can you forgot about your own birthday, you stupid woman!"shout Gokudera. I'm sorry but your Jyuudaime also did forget about his birthday...

"Maa, maa, it's not like to say such a things to a girl..."said Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down.

"Ahahahaha,"laugh Tsuna awkwardly with a sweatdrop.

"Here's a present for you!"said the girls. (Kyoko, Haru, Chrome,and I-pin.)

"Arigatou!" I patted their head.

Chrome stared at me, "A-ano..." She blushed cutely...Oh, She is so cute!

I smiled, "You are Chrome right? Nice to meet you! Call me Tsuki it's fine you know! "said me smiling. She nodded.

* * *

The door opened again, revealing the infamous infant and a blond man. "Well, I never expected to come at a time like this." I heard a voice, familiar one. "Otanjoubi Omedeto, Tsuki!"said the two person, Reborn and... Dino.

"D-Dino-san!"shout Tsuna in surprise... but still so adorable.

"Dino-san!"shout Kyoko and Haru in unison.

"Ah, Klutz..."said me with a non-emotion face. It's just funny to talk him this way, you know?

"I'm not a klutz! Forget it... Yo, Minna!"said Dino smiled.

"Yeah, yeah... It's not so long time no see, bro!" I punch his shoulder lightly.

"Ahahahahahaha..."he laughed.

"By the way, what's up coming to Japan,suddenly?" I look at him coldly. Yep, my personality keep changed, right? Its fun to have a split personality (Although I only used it to Dino)

"Ah... Th-" Dino's words are intruded by Reborn. "Let the party, begin!"shout him out loud!

"That Reborn... well, let's talk later!"said me, sighed.

So we having a great party...

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I saw something fell off from Tsuki-san's pocket. I quickly pick it up. It's a necklace with a star shaped blue ruby. But somehow, I feel familiar with this necklace... I stares at the necklace for awhile.

"Hm? Tsuna?"said Tsuki-san suddenly. I nearly jump up in surprise.

"H-HIIIE?! O-oooh, y-you scared me, Tsuki-san..."said me stuttered a bit. She chuckled. "Ah... A-ano... Here I saw it fell from your pocket..."said me again giving the necklace to her.

"Ah! A- arigatou..." said her again smiled at me. While I looked at her in confuse.

* * *

***Time Skip* After Party**

Well, it's 2 o'clock in afternoon, after the party ended I quickly saying, "Goodbye!" to everyone and rushed out to Namimori Middle.

I go to the third floor ,scanning around the corridor and knocked the reception room's door. But I don't hear any answer. I opened the door quietly. There's no one. So there's only one place to check... Rooftop.

I go upstairs, opened the door and found the most beautiful scene ever...

The roof fence, the golden shining sun, the blue sky, the white cloud, Namimori town, the cool breeze, the strong wind , and Hibari that staring at me with his cool steel gray eyes.

I blushed slightly. "Eto...Sorry, i- I'm late?"said me awkwardly.

"Hn. Come here."said him. Ordering me. I stare at him with a questioned look but I just walk towards him.

"What?"said me as I nearing him, not close okay? Our feets distance is 14.99cm and our face distance is 17.01cm. Yep. No problem.

"Here." He give me a white and black dot patterned box with a red ribbon. "Happy Birthday."said him. I blushed... Somehow... Hibari turner to OOC?! "It's just a thanks because you protect Namimori."explain him. I sighed, somehow, relieved ,but... a little upset?

I smiled and accept that box. "Thanks... Can I open it now?" ask me. Hibari just said, "Hn." I take that as yes. So I opened it and found... a …. a... cute Hibird doll!

"It's Hibird!"shout me. Wow, am I dreaming? When I am still in the world where KHR is an anime, I really want a Hibird doll... my dream is coming true!

"Hn."said Hibari again. And... my body automatically hug him... with a smiled saying, "Arigatou~!" WAIT... WUT... THE FUCK? My body move by it's own … this is embracing! Both of My eyes and Hibari's eyes widened. We blushed at the same time, but Hibari don't blush as red as me...

"G-gomen!" I quickly let him go and turned to the other side.

* * *

**Author's POV **

At the front of the roof's door...

"I can't believe this... my student is going out with my little sister!"said a certain blond man named Dino.

* * *

**Back to Tsuki**

I noticed a presence from the other side of the door. And twitched... I opened the window, "Hohohohohohohoho, do you want to die?"said me as Dino fell down, I and Hibari glares at him.

"Kamikorosu,"said Hibari. So that day, we do a game called, 'Hunting The Bucking Horsie Turtle Klutz, Dino!' and chase Dino over...

* * *

***Time Skip***

So after that, I go home and talk with Reborn and Dino.

"WHAT?! WE ARE GOING TO ITALY?!"shout me out loud in surprise. "Why did not you tell me first!"

"We're not there to play. I have some business and we have to train Tsuna. I called Dino here to help us."said Reborn, explained everything. But I really don't want to play. I just miss the Varia, the Arcobaleno, Oregano, and Basil!

"Then, I have a better idea. I believe this klutz won't help us so much." Dino sulk in emo-corner. I chuckled, "Well, I'm going to ask the Varia!"

Reborn smirked, "Nice. Interesting Idea, Tsuki. I have a business with Mamon but I heard Fran already working as the Varia Second Mist Guardian. And besides, since you are the Cloud Guardian of Varia, you will train Hibari."

I paused, "Ugh... Right. Fine with me!"said me fired up. But I hope he didn't beat me up... Whatever...

"But the problem is Lambo..."said Dino, he already recovered from his emo- corner. "Levi won't teach him nicely..."

I pointed at him, "Then you watch for him." I stick my tongue out. Dino sulk in his emo -corner once again. "Well ,Xanxus also a problem... but I think I can handle him..."

"Okay, then.. It's decided."said Reborn.

* * *

**Namimori Airport, 28th October**

"So everyone is here right?"said me as we arrived at the airport. And by the way today is Byakuran's birthday~ But I don't know where is he so let's just ignore him...

Everyone nodded after checking.

"Oh! We're EXTREMELY ready!"shout Ryouhei extremely loud.

"Okay, let's go. This way... we go to a secret passage or Vongola Secret Passage... So we will go with the Vongola Private Jet ,and it's free~"said me, leading them.

"Lambo-san can't wait to ride the plane!"said Lambo cheerfully.

"THIS IS EXTREMELY AMAZING!" shout Ryouhei again, Extremely fired up. Good with that stamina, he will be training goodly... his trainer is Lussuria... though... Euuuw, just.. Good luck...

Chrome just blushed ,beside him stand a blue haired pineapple man, Rokudo Mukuro. "Kufufufufufu."laugh Mukuro. Meanwhile, Hibari Kyoya keeps glaring at Rokudo Mukuro.

"Woah! So big!"said Yamamoto. Okay,i guess ,him and Squalo will be no problem.

"Jyudaime! Let me bring your luggage!"said Gokudera, helping his boss. I guess Bel will having fun with his training.

"Arigatou..."said Tsuna. Xanxus is no problem for now... Yeah, for now...

* * *

**Italy , 4 o'clock in the evening**

"Finally, I'm back, Italy!"shout me happily.

"I'm so tired!"said Tsuna, yawned. I chuckled.

Suddenly...

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"a shout can be heard. And it's EXTREMELY loud that make my ears hurt.

"FUCK IT UP, STUPID SHARK! YOU ARE SO LOUD!"shout me as I saw that person/ shark and kick him on the face.

"Ushishishishishi, hello, Tsuki-chan~"said Bel with his infamous laugh! Ushishishishi.

"Yo~ Tsuki-senpai~"said Fran with monotone, you know~.

"Yo! Bel! Fran! Shishishi."said me, smirking.

"Tsuki-chan~~~~! Long time no meet!"said Lussuria.

"Hello, stupid kid."said Levi.

"It's not so long, Luss-nee.. You're still sucks, Levi. I have told you many times not to call me 'stupid kid' you damn stupid jerk!" I kick him on the face.

Meanwhile ,Tsuna and other expect Reborn and Dino stared at the reaunion scene of Varia and Tsuki. Watching the scene with a blank face, expect for Yamamoto who keeps laughing.

"Hey... Why we have to go to Italy and why the Varia is here?"ask Tsuna, oh, Tsuna... How dumb are you, you should have ask that a thousand years ago... (?!)

"We're here to having a holiday. While the Varia expcet Levi being our tour guide. Levi will babysit Lambo , that's it!"said me chuckled. Ooooh... Stupid person will believe this, smart one won't believe any of this.

"Oh, It's sounds EXTREMELY fun!" Shut it ,Ryouhei, You're stupid and loud, and you know it. Stupid person 1. Next

"Kufufufufufu, there's no way that the arcobaleno calling us here to having a holiday in a mafia central country." Mafia Central Country? Oh.. that's quite... good nickname for Italy! Smart One, Mukuro.

"Hn" Pass... Could you say something other than 'Hn' ? And you will answer "Hn." Of, fuck it up.. NEXT

"GYAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO WANT TO PLAY!"shout Lambo. Why the lightning guardians is always so annoying. I mean Levi sucks, Lambo is …. annoying, Verde just keep saying 'research' like I care about it. Ghost is a ghost so who cares about him. He isn't exist anymore after all.

"Tch. I hate it, but I agree with Mukuro." said Gokudera, well, good... I hate to admit it.. but you are one of the smart one.

"Mm, Yeah... I also agree..."said Tsuna gulped. Okay, Nice, little bro! Welcome to the smart one, although, you're not smart...

"Hahaha, who cares about it? Let just have fun!"said Yamamoto laughing. You are to carefree, Yamamoto, but keep that spirit.

"VOOOOIII! We're not here to fucking guide you all or something for a fucking holiday you damn trashes!"shout Squalo. I sighed, my ear!

Then, I see Xanxus coming, finally walking! I never see him walking for years... he always sit downat his fucking seat and drinks beer! "Shut up, trash." said Xanxus shot Squalo.

"Please dead, Squalo... Please be dead!"shout me, Tsuna and friends looking at me with a what-happened-to-you look. I chuckled, while looking at their dumb-founded faces... well, Yamamoto keep relaxing though... Just Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryouhei that give me the most extreme dumb face.

"VOOOOIIII! I'm not gonna dead!"shout Squalo, still alive.

Bel, Levi, Fran, and me just say, "Tch." While the girly shark commander shouted, "VOOII!" making our ear gone deaf...

"Ushishishi~ Just tell them, the prince can't wait anymore~!"said Bel. I smirked, "Okay, then, the truth is we came here for a little warming up!" Oh ,yes in the Dead Mountain~~~

* * *

**To be continued**

**THAT'S SO LONG! I hope you all review!**

**Cause I'm really tired and sleepy... It's already 00:30!**

**I never tough that teasing Dino is so fun~~! Poor Dino, haha**

**Please review! I really appreciated it! **

**Oh ,before, I forgot...**

**Reply!**

**gale-chan: I reply your review with my dying will! XD Thanks for your support! It's really tiring to write this much... But I write the story with my DYING WILL! The latest chapter (the manga) is so amazing... Tsuna shouted, "I'm going to confess my feeling to Sasagawa Kyoko with my Dying Will!" XD ! But KHR going to end soon at December... TTATT**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Now he is not a cameo! Well, he appeared and going to train Gokudera more likely making Gokudera his new training target. But I also love Bel~~~~! Well, THANKS YOU for your support and review! XD**

**OneWhoWasForgotten: Oh! I will improve my English with my Dying Will! Thank you very much XD**

**sync94: Well, I plan to add many cliffhangers as possible! XD Thank you for your review!**

**YuujouKami-san: Yep! It's like sooner or later! Maybe after the training with the Varia! VOOOOOOIIIII! XD Thank you again!**

**So, here's a cookies for you all. And here's an ice cream for gale-chan as my 35th reviewer and for YuujouKami-san as my 30th reviewer! *clap* **

**I plan to make a sequel for this story after I end this story... I hope you all like my stories!**

**Thank you, and please review! *bow* **


	9. Training Project

**Another World**

**Rio: Hi! I rewrite this chapter since I didn't really like it. It's true that it's lame, OneWhoWasForgotten-san.**

**Tsuki: You write the previous version lazily since you are tired of this and that, right?**

**Rio: Yup. But now I can be more relaxed!**

**Tsuki: Although two weeks again you have to do your semester test?**

**Rio: I never think about that test. When I'm still a sixth grader, I pass the test without studying.**

**Tsuki: … You are just lazy about it**

**Rio: Hahaha, Okay, why don't we start now?**

**Tsuki: Okay, okay...**

**Rio: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Both: ANOTHER WORLD**

**Chapter 8; Training Project**

* * *

"Well, what I mean by warm up is a simple special training!"said me again, "Your trainer would be the Varia, you need to learn what you don't have ,what is your weakness, or abilities that you lack."

"The Varia will train us?! H-how?"ask Tsuna.

"We can't trust the Varia!"shout Gokudera.

"I'm not done with explaining yet. So shut up." Tsuna nodded, followed by Gokudera. "Okay, to avoid any danger in the training ,we will have an observant. Which is Dino, Cavallone Decimo, and..." My explanation is cut off by a familiar voice.

"Tsuki."said the familiar voice, which is Lal Mirch. "And you brats..." She glare at Tsuna and others.

(A/N; Since, this story happened before the Rainbow Arc, she still in her baby form.)

"Tsuki-dono, Sawada-dono!"shout Basil, waved at us. "Tsuki, Vongola Decimo."said Oregano at the same time.

"LAL! BASIL! OREGANO-SAN!"shout Tsuna in surprise. (A/N: I don't know that Tsuna and Oregano already met or not before the rainbow arc, but let's just say they have.)

"Dino and the CEDEF which is, Lal, Basil, and Oregano is the observant."said me, completed the sentence before. "Long time no meet, Lal, Basil, Oregano!"i smiled at them. Then, I turned again, "So in this training, you train with your partner, the Varia that have the same flame as yours."

"That's mean I'm with that knife b****rd?!" shout Gokudera, pissed off.

"Ushishishi, you will be a good training target for the prince~"said Bel, paying with his knife.

"Ahahahaha, So I'm with Squalo again!"said Yamamoto laughing.

"VOOOOIIII! I'm not gonna be easy on you!"shout Squalo swinging his sword on the air.

"HIIIIIIE?! That's mean... I'm with XANXUS?!"shout Tsuna in surprise.

"Well, yeah." I glared at Xanxus and he glare me back with a 'just-shut-up' look. "But don't worry, we have the CEDEF and Dino to avoid the dangerous things." I smiled.

"Ah, leave it to me!"said Dino. Tsuna sighed in relieve.

"So I will train you , Ryouhei-kun!"said Lussuria with his usual 'eeuw' voice.

"Oh! Train me to become a man to the extreme!"shout Ryouhei. NOOO, Ryouhei, instead trained to be a man, he will train you to become a fucking gay lord!

"Kufufufufufu~ You train me? No way,"said Mukuro stabbed his trident to Fran's head.

"But, shishou, Tsuki-senpai that told me to train you two..."said Fran with hismonoone voice. Cue a stab.

"Fran, Mukuro will be your partner to train Chrome."said me. Well, Fran is Mukuro's student and Fran will train his own master? No way.

"Kufufufufu~ Take your sentence about me being your student."said Mukuro... stab Fran again.

"But shishou~ If you are my partner, then you are my underling~" Stab again.

I laughed, "Fran, just do your job with Mukuro as your partner, understand?"

"Haiii~"said Fran again. Chrome just hiding behind Mukuro, cue a blush.

"Okay, any question?"ask me, smiled.

"Ano.. Tsuki-san!"said Tsuna, I turned to him, "A-ano... Hibari-san..." Tsuna stared at me.

Hibari glared at me with his tonfa out. "Your trainer would be me, the Cloud Guardian of Varia." I took my gun and smirked.

"That damn woman is the Cloud Guardian of Varia?!" said Gokudera.

"Yeah... Since she is 4 she already trained by the Arcobaleno, and work as the CEDEF Special Agent and Varia's Cloud Guardian."said Dino, explained my identition.

"Well, we don't have any time to waste." I said as I see my watch.

"Mm... Where's Reborn?"ask Tsuna.

"He has some business to do."said Lal Mirch sighed. Well, I believe she already know what is his business... But, Reborn never told me what his business is... Whatever.

"Okay, let's go, I and the Varia will go to the location. While Tsuna and the others follows Lal Mirch ,Dino, Basil, and Oregano to Vongola Mansion. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Now we off to go."

So we go, separated into 2 groups.

* * *

**The Varia's Car**

I sat on the back side of the car, with Bel on my right, and Fran on my left. Xanxus sat on the middle with Levi. Squalo and Lussuria sat on the front , with Lussuria driving.

"Okay, Xanxus, I know that you maybe don't want to involved with this training project at all, but I want you to train Tsuna well... and you maybe can drink that te-te..."

"Tequilla." Levi completed my sentence.

"Right, tequilla, beer thingy in this 5 days...but..." And now, the sentence was cut off by Bel.

"Tsuki-chan, who are you speaking to?"ask Bel.

"Huh? Of course, Xan-" I paused when I see Xanxus.

"He is sleeping, Tsuki-chan."said Fran. Silence...

I took my gun and shot everywhere, "DAMN YOU BASTARD!"

"Tsuki-chan, we are still in the car!"shout Lusuria.

Chaos...

* * *

**Author's POV ,Vongola and CEDEF plus horse (Dino)'s car**

Tsuna is sitting on the front with Oregano as the driver. While, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryouhei sit on the second from the front. Lal Mirch, Basil ,and Chrome on the third seat from the front. Mukuro on the back, alone. Hibari on the top of the car. Great.

Ryouhei is sleeping but, it's Ryouhei, He punch Gokudera face and shout, "EXTREME!"

"OI! TURF-TOP WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME!" shout Gokudera, Ryouhei still sleeping.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera..."said Yamamoto try to calm Gokudera down.

"FIGHT WITH ME TO THE EXTREME!"shout Ryouhei punch Gokudera again.

"Gokudera, stop... If you use the dynamite, you will blow the car to pieces!"shout Tsuna, panicly as he see Gokudera took his dynamite.

Gokudera put his dynamite away, "Fine, if Jyuudaime say so..." said Gokudera.

But... "Oh, SAWADA! FIGHT WITH ME AND JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryouhei punch Tsuna on the face.

Tsuna is okay, but seeing this, Gokudera took his dynamite out, "HOW DARE YOU, PUNCHING JYUUDAIME LIKE THAT!"

"HIIIIE!"shout Tsuna.

"AAAAH!"shout Yamamoto, Chrome, Basil ,and Oregano.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT TO DIE, YOU B****RD!"shout Lal Mirch, punched Ryouhei and Gokudera until they fainted.

Chaos...

* * *

**In front of the Death Mountain, after 45 minutes...**

"So, are you guys already in your location?"ask me in a transmission.

"VOOOIIII, YEAH!"shout Squalo.

"Of course, Ushishishishi.." No need to tell.

"I just arrived~"said Fran with his monotone.

"Of course!"said Lussuria.

"Me too, how about boss... boss?"ask Levi to Xanxus.

Pst.

Xanxus broke the transmission again... "VOOOIII! He break the device again!"shout Squalo.

"I know, but it's Xanxus, I believe he is okay, anyway... get ready, I will punish you all if you messed up with this training." I smirked evilly. "Fine!"said Squalo. He cut the signal off. "Ushishi, okay~"said Bel as he cut the signal off. "Haii~"and also the same with Fran, Lussuria, and Levi.

"Now... Let the training begin~~"said me cheerfully.

* * *

**After 30 minutes, Author's POV**

"We arrived, here is the place your going to train."said Lal Mirch, "For five days, you are going to stay here."

"FIVE DAYS?! BUT WE DIDN'T BRING ANY FOOD CAUSE YOU SAID THAT WE DON'T HAVE TO BRING ANYTHING!"shout Tsuna and Gokudera,surprised.

"You have to search for food, alone."said Lal Mirch again.

"Ah, also each guardian will have a different places, and you can't go anywhere since Tsuki puts a strong barriers inside the mountain." Basil smiled.

"And in this place there's many bear and traps , since it's the mafia training zone, the Death Mountain."said Oregano, fixing her glasses position.

"Hn."said Hibari simply.

"Kufufufufu, sounds interesting."said Mukuro smirked.

Tsuna just gulped.

"Sawada! You follow me to your training place!"said Lal, giving a sign to Tsuna so he will follow him. Tsuna nodded, "Okay..."

"Please be careful, Tenth!"shout Gokudera. Tsuna nodded again, he followed Lal Mirch.

"Sasagawa-dono, please follow me."said Basil smiled. "Okay, let's train together to the extreme!"shout Ryouhei.

"Then, Yamamoto-san, let's go."said Oregano. Yamamoto nodded, "Okay!"

So they go at the same time to a separated places.

"Yosh, Lambo! Let's go!"said Dino to Lambo.

"Are we gonna playing?"ask Lambo. Dino just nodded. "Wahahaha! Dino will play with me!"

"Kufufufufu, what about us?"ask Mukuro as he noticed no one that can lead the way to their training place, "Right, what about us!" shout Gokudera. But... "Oya? I never though that you will use illusion?"said Mukuro.

"Ah, right, Tsuki said that she will use illusion to lead the rest guardian."said Dino, carrying Lambo. "Well, let's go ,Lambo." Dino and Lambo left the Mist and the Cloud guardian. Hibari glare at Mukuro.

"Well, now, Hibari, you will follow me." An illusion of Tsuki wearing a black clothes appeared. Hibari only glare at 'her'.

"And you will follow me."said another illusion of Tsuki that wears white clothess, pointed at Mukuro and Chrome.

"Let's just go, Gokudera." The illusion of Tsuki wearing a blue clothes, drag Gokudera to the mountain.

"Kufufufufu, let's go then, my Dear Chrome."said Mukuro turned to Chrome. Chrome nodded, "Hai, Mukuro-sama..."

"Hmph." Hibari jumped to the 'Tsuki'. Leaving the Mist and the white illusion of 'Tsuki'. After that ,Mukuro and Chrome followed 'Tsuki'.

* * *

**When Tsuna arrived**

"You make me wait, trash." Xanxus shot Tsuna with his guns. But Tsuna dodged, he already changes to his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Lal watches their fight from the top of the tree.

* * *

**When Gokudera arrived**

"Ushishishi, let's just begin~"said Bel, throwing the knife to Gokudera.

Gokudera dodged the knife, "Tch."

The Blue 'Tsuki' watches the fight on the tree.

* * *

**When Yamamoto arrived**

"VOOOOIII! Let's just began!"shout Squalo, swinging his sword on the air.

Yamamoto laughed, "Okay!"

Oregano watched their fight from a distance, because if she watch their fight on the tree, the tree can be cut and she will fall from the tree.

* * *

**When Ryouhei arrived**

"Let's start now~~ Ry-ou-he-i -kun!"said Lussuria.

"OH! EXTREME!"shout Ryouhei loudly.

"Good luck, Sasagawa-dono."said Basil as he watch the training from the three.

* * *

**When Lambo arrived**

"You're going to play with me and become my underling!" Lambo ponted at Levi and laughed. Levi just piggy-back Lambo, trying to be patience.

"Good luck, Levi."said Dino, cue a sweatdrop.

* * *

**When Mukuro arrived**

"Ah, shishou, you finally come, I'm bored, now..."said Fran as he rolling on the floor. (LOL)

"Kufufufufu, let's just start the training without him."said Mukuro.

Chrome looked at Fran weirdly and sweatdropped, he turned to Mukuro and nodded, "Let's just start, Mukuro-sama..."

The white clothed 'Tsuki' just chuckled as 'she' watch the scene from the top of the tree.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV, When Hibari arrived**

"Ah, you came, Hibari." I took my metal rod and transform it quickly to a scythe. "Let's see your ability ,first..." I smirked.

Hibari took his tonfa out and glared at me. "I will bite you to the death."

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" I began my attack.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

**How is it? Thank you to OneWhoWasForgotten, I already change the 'Asari' to 'Alaude' and I hope you like this version of this chapter, well, thanks!**

**Thank you for all of you, Matta nee~~~**


	10. Training Project II

**Another World**

**Chapter 9 **

**Training Project II**

**Rio: So, I'm a bit confused how should I write the fighting scenes... But I hope you all enjoy eat**

**Tsuki: I'm a bit exhausted, why I have to uses my flames to make barriers, to make illusions, and to fight Hibari in 5 days?!**

**Rio: Do your best~**

**Tsuki: Whatever, just hurry up, or I will bite you to the death.**

**Hibari: Don't use my phrase, Tsuki**

**Rio: Hi, Mr. Carnivore!**

**Tsuki: Hi , Hibari, let me guess you are here because this stupid author for disclaimers? **

**Rio: I'M NOT STUPID!**

**Tsuki: Correction then, noisy author.**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Rio: Whatever, just do the Disclaimers!**

**Hibari: Fine. The Stupid Noisy Author didn't own KHR or the character. Like the hell she owns me.**

**Rio: Hey! Which side are you on!**

**Hibari: No one.**

**Tsuki: Whatever, but, nice Hibari!**

**Rio: WHATEVER. Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**All: ANOTHER WORLD**

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Tsuki's POV, When Hibari arrived_

_"Ah, you came, Hibari." I took my metal rod and transform it quickly to a scythe. "Let's see your ability ,first..." I smirked._

_Hibari took his tonfa out and glared at me. "I will bite you to the death."_

_"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" I began my attack._

* * *

" _**Training make you stronger, but it's all useless if you don't use it for right." - Tsukiyomi Sawada**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: TRAINING PROJECT II**_

**Author's POV**

Hibari run to attack Tsuki that only stands still on the ground, like a sculpture or a frozen statue. Tsuki smirked, as Hibari attacked her, she only jump to Hibari back side and try to attack him with her scythe but Hibari quickly dodge it. Then she fly with her cloud flames. (A/N: Just noticing, Tsuki's height is 148 cm while Hibari is 169 cm. That's why Tsuki need to jump or fly to attack, just because she is short. Although she wears a high boots.)

Tsuki smirked as Hibari glare at her. "Now , my turn." She fly to Hibari, and swing her scythe. Hibari dodge very well. "You're good at close ranged fight and medium ranged fight..." She paused and smirked. "What about long ranged fight?" She jumped back and keep a quite long distance and transform her scythe to a gun. Hibari eyes narrowed.

Tsuki smirked again as she pointed her gun to Hibari, "Ready?" ask me. Ignoring Hibari, I shot. "Maximum Burst." A light blue flame charged towards him with a real speed.

"Roll." I heard Hibari. Then, Roll, the hedgehog come out and transformed into several big spiky balls. But it's Tsuki, the one that lived in the real world where the Vongola, the Varia, the Arcobaleno, the CEDEF, the Millefiore, the Simon, Cervello, and many more are nothing more than a character from the manga/anime series, "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" made by Amano Akira that she admire. Of course, she know their moves.

"Useless." Her 'Maximum Burst' hit Roll. She jumped and spin up on the air , and ended up standing at top of Hibari in a distance, "Chaos Shoot." The sun flame charged towards Hibari in high speed.

Hibari end up got shot by Tsuki, and now lying on the ground. "Tch." Hibari tried to stands up. He saw Tsuki walk towards him, Hibari glared at her.

"Are you okay?" She smiled, she lit a ring on her finger with her sun flame and quickly treat Hibari.

"I'm fine. Fight me again."said Hibari, "This time , I won't lose." Hibari eyes narrowed.

Tsuki nodded, "Okay, that's a good spirit. But before that ,let me ask you... Why do you want to be strong?" Tsuki keep healing his wounds with her sun flames.

Hibari stay silent, but after many seconds passed he finally open his mouth. "I want to protect Namimori. And bite people who disturb the peace of Namimori."

_I wonder why he wants to protect Namimori that much... Is there anything happened in the past? _Think Tsuki, She stop healing Hibari wounds and stand up, "Then, I will let you train for good. But before that, you need to calm your self down. You are always like that asking a stronger person to fight you." She sighed, "That's why... here, change to this clothes." She took a white yukata from her bag and give it to Hibari.

"What is this for?"ask Hibari, glared at her.

"Meditation." Tsuki pointed at the waterfall. Hibari growled and change his clothes in the woods while Tsuki just go to prepare the meditation.

Hibari sat on the rock in the middle of the water fall. While suddenly... Tsuki turn on an electronic flame that who knows where it comes from. Tsuki also somehow make a ton of snow and leaves fell from the top of the waterfall. Hibari pissed and pissed. "Remember, Calm down~"said Tsuki cheerfully.

Hibari ends up chasing Tsuki to bite her to the death. While Tsuki just laughing until her stomach ached. And then a bear disturb their fight, and ended up bitten to the death by Hibari. Yep, a real biten to the death. Tsuki and Hibari eat a roasted bear meats that time, and since the bear is quite big ,they have a stock food for these 5 days.

* * *

**With Tsuna and Xanxus**

Xanxus shot Tsuna with his gun, although Tsuna froze it with Zero Point Breakthrough it's still the same, Xanxus will shot Tsuna again. Respectively. And Tsuna can't get near to Xanxus cause there's Bester (A/N: Tempesta Liger di Cielo), guarding Xanxus chair.

Tsuna ended up fainted and trying to find a food in the forest when suddenly a bear attack him and he managed to eat roasted bear meat. And who knows that Xanxus enjoy it... because he it all of the meat by himself... While Tsuna only eat 5 pieces.

Lal Mirch keep watching and she did eat fishes that she catch by herself.

* * *

**With Yamamoto and Squalo**

They fight with their swords, with their box weapon. Squalo and Yamamoto learned each other. So Squalo and Yamamoto agreed to teach Yamamoto Squalo's techniques.

And by the way, they eat a roasted rabbit meat that Squalo catch while finding firewoods for the bonfire to keep them warm at the night.

* * *

**With Bel and Gokudera**

So, Gokudera keep dodging Bel attacks, and sometimes attack him. But Bel managed to dodge, thanks to Mink. And Bel ordered Gokudera to find the dinner since he is the prince. Ushishishishi.

* * *

**With Lambo, Dino, and Levi**

So, Levi pissed off and attack Lambo, and Lambo gets mad and Gyuudon comes out. So they really survived with Dino as their … sacrifice.

Levi ended up to find Dinner while Dino playing with Lambo. Ssssh... Such a troublesome child.

* * *

**With Ryouhei and Lussuria**

Ryouhei do an EXTREME fight with Lussuria with Kangaryuu help. But Lussuria too, didn't lose since he use his peacock to keep him 'active'. And when Ryouhei meet a bear, Ryouhei keeps shouting, "An EXTREME FIGHT WITH A EXTREME BEAR!"

So they eat roasted bear meat together, although mother Lussuria keep complaining.

* * *

**With Chrome, Mukuro, and Fran**

Fran lied down on the ground, rolling on the ground, and complaining about how bored is he. And used his illusion to put a pineapple hat on Chrome and Mukuro's heads. That made Mukuro stab Fran. While Chrome got confused and ends up using her illusion to stop them.

Fran made a challenge to Mukuro, an illusion game. Fran ended up lose and Fran have to catch something for dinner, while Mukuro continue trained Chrome. But suddenly Fran come back with a bear chased him. So, the bear becomes their dinner.

* * *

**Back to Tsuki and Hibari**

"Here, Hibari." Tsuki gave Hibari a black sleeping bag. "I have mine."said Tsuki, showed her black sleeping bag.

Hibari took the sleeping bag, "Hn."said him simply. As they prepared to sleep and get in to their sleeping bag, they both facing the opposite direction. "Tsuki, why are you start this training so suddenly?" ask Hibari suddenly.

Tsuki actually quite surprised that Hibari suddenly ask that but she ignore that and answered, "It's because I have a bad feeling, that something gonna happened... sooner or later." Tsuki turned and looked at the sky. Her eyes widened, "Hibari! Look at the sky!"said Tsuki excitedly.

"Hn?" Hibari turned and looked up, the sky is dark, filled with the sparkling star. "It's beautiful."

"Right? Hey, I have a song that suit the starry sky like this! Hear me ,okay?"said Tsuki, stared at the sky and began to singing.

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari by supercell**

_itsumo doori no aru hi no koto  
kimi ha totsuzen tachiagari itta  
"konya hoshi wo mi ni yukou"_

Like always, on that day  
you suddenly stood up and said  
"Tonight, lets go Stargazing!"

"_tama ni ha ii koto iunda ne"  
nante minna shite itte waratta  
akari mo nai michi wo  
BAKA mitai ni hashai de aruita  
kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni  
oshitsubusarenai youni_

"Oh, you sometimes have great ideas huh!"  
everyone said as they laughed.  
Like idiots, we just frolicked and walked  
on the dark road  
as not to be crushed by loneliness  
nor anxiety.

_maakana sekai kara miageta  
yozora ha hoshi ga furu you de_

As we looked up from this dark world,  
the night sky looked like it would drop the stars!

itsu kara darou  
kimi no koto wo  
oikakeru watashi ga ita  
douka onegai  
odorokanaide kiite yo  
watashi no kono omoi wo

Since when I wonder,  
since when have I been  
chasing after you?  
Please, please  
don't be surprised, listen  
to these feelings of mine.

"_are ga DENEBU, ARUTAIRU, BEGA"  
kimi wa yubi sasu natsu no taisankaku  
oboete sora wo miru  
yatto mitsuketa Orihime-sama  
dakedo doko darou Hikoboshi-sama  
kore ja hitori bocchi_

"That's Deneb, Alteir, Vega..."  
you said as you pointed at The Summer Triangle  
As I looked at the sky,  
I finally found Orihime-sama,  
but where is Hikoboshi-sama I wonder?  
Isn't she lonely?

_tanoshikena hitotsu tonari no kimi  
watashi ha nani mo ienakute_

As I stood next to you who was enjoying himself,  
I stood there unable to say anything…

_honto ha zutto kimi no koto wo  
dokoka de wakatteita  
mitsukatta tte  
todoki ha shinai  
dame da yo nakanaide  
sou iikikaseta_

The truth is, I somehow  
understood my feelings for you.  
"I found it"  
But they won't reach you…  
This is no good…don't cry,  
I told myself.

_tsuyogaru watashi wa okubyou de  
kyoumi ga nai youna furi wo shiteta  
dakedo  
__mune wo sasu itami ha mashiteku  
aa sou ka suki ni naru tte_  
_kou iu koto nanda ne_

I acted tough, but the cowardly me  
pretended like I didn't have an interest…  
However,  
that just increased the pain stabbing my heart.  
Aah, I see, this is what it means  
to fall in love.

_dou shitai? iite goran  
kokoro no koe ga suru  
kimi no tonari ga ii  
shinjitsu ha zankoku da_

"Try saying to me 'What's wrong?'"  
my heart tries to tell you that,  
but being next to you is fine…  
reality is so cruel…

_iwanakatta  
ienakatta  
nido to modorenai_

I didn't say it,  
I couldn't say it,  
I can't go back now…

_ano natsu no hi  
kirameku hoshi  
ima demo omoidaseru yo  
waratta kao mo  
okotta kao mo  
daisuki deshita  
okashii yo ne  
wakatteta noni  
kimi no shiranai  
watashi dake no himitsu  
yoru wo koete  
tooi omoide no kimi ga  
yubi wo sasu  
mujakina koe de_

That summer day,  
those glittering stars,  
I remember them even now.  
Your smiling face,  
your angry face,  
I loved them all.  
Weird isn't it?  
Even though I understood it all…  
You don't know about this,  
it's a secret only I know.  
I pass the nights,  
the you from my distant memories  
points your finger at the stars  
with such an innocent voice.

* * *

_This song is really high-pitched, I really like this song, since I'm still in the real world _think Tsuki smiled with joy.

"It's sad."said Hibari. Tsuki turned to him with a quetioned voice. "The melody, the meaning of the song is sad." said Hibari, repeated and completed his sentence before.

Tsuki smiled, "Well, yeah, it's really sad. But I still like that song." Tsuki smiled. Hibari stared at her, "Is that so.." Before they sleep they all staring at the same sky.

* * *

**To be Continued**

**Please review, thanks for reading!  
**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto , and the others, even the Varia, still ,staring at the same sky...


	11. A Chaotic Tour

**Another World**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Here am I! Well, Let's start!**

**Chapter 10: Chaotic Tour**

* * *

Five day passed. Today, we go for a tour around Italy with a bus. And here am I, Sawada Tsukiyomi, being the tour guide for the Vongola 10th generation.

Hello, everyone! Since it's already a long time since we met, well, I will tell you once again! I'm actually a girl from another world, Hoshina Hikari. But because of something that I don't know, I 'reborn' in a world that I always used to think as an anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, as the main character's older sister, Sawada Tsukiyomi. But a lot of things happened and my parents memory about me were deleted by my ultimate annoying enemy, Joker. I met with Tsuna and his guardians after a long time, and my journey began! So, let's go to the story!

Author-san skipped the training since it's quite boring! But Hibari training is a real success , I don't know about the others... but oh, well... "Okay, everyone please look on to your right side! That is the Varia Mansion!"said me, pointed into the Varia Mansion. The building is nice and it's really comfortable inside, but outside? The mansion looks like a creepy haunted mansion! The wall is really dirty and full of dust. There's no green plants at all!

"C-Creepy!"said Tsuna and his guardians, well, expect Hibari and Mukuro.

"VOOII! What did you say?!"shout Squalo.

"Shut up, trash." Xanxus get ready to shot him and pointed his gun at the shark.

"Oi! This is MY Bus and if you blew it up I will black mail you all!" I glared at them. If you are asking what blackmail stuff it is? No, I won't tell you, expect if those bunch of trashes disobey me.

"Tch." Xanxus put his gun back.

"But it is true, Long hair Shark Commander~ The mansion is creepy~"said Fran with his monotone voice. I chuckled. "I agree with you, Fran!"said me.

"Ushishishi~"laugh Bel.

"Why don't you try to look a bit inside? It's nice inside you know~!"said Lussuria.

"We have a lot of time, so why not?" Reborn smirked as he jumped from Tsuna's shoulder to my head.

"By the way, why we have to do this tour?"ask Tsuna.

"Of course we have, as a mafia, you need to know every single part of Italy. There's more than 1000 Mafia HQ here, both allies and enemies. You need to know where you should hide in danger and many more."

"Kufufufu, this country is full with many rotten mafias.."said Mukuro. By the way, Hibari is sleeping on the bus, on the top of the bus. Chrome is sleeping beside Mukuro with Lambo, also sleeping, on her hands.

"Eeeh, we don't have to go all over Italy now, there's still next time after all..."said Dino.

"Leave it to me, Jyuudaime! I know a good place here!"said a certain octopus head.

"Ah, That's mention me! You was raised here right, Gokudera?" The Baseball Freak laughed.

"Oh! Is that so?"said Ryouhei, it seems he didn't remember at all...

"I born in Japanese and raised in Italy since I was 4 years old... ah, let's get off! We can have some rest in the mansion!" I smiled at them.

"VOOII! Don't we need the shitty boss's permission first?!"shout Squalo.

"Boss is sleeping now!"said Levi.

"Just go in, don't worry since I have my blackmail materials..."said me calmly.

"UGH."said Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Bel, and Fran (monotone~) in unison.

Tsuna and the others staring at me with a look 'I wonder what kind of blackmail material that make them like that?!'

"Well... It's a secret~~" I smiled. "Let's go!"

"By the way, who is driving?"ask Tsuna.

I turned and smiled again, "No one." Well, technology! It's an auto drive special bus... "Let's stop the chit chat and go!"

So, we go into the mansion...

* * *

"Welcome!" said the bodyguards, maids, and butlers as we got in.

"Prepare some snacks and tea for the guest in 5 minutes! Or I will blackmail you all..."ordered me to the butlers and maids, more like threatened them... Because of Xanxus stubborn side, I used ya- ooops- I mean, blackmail materials to make him obey, and since then, it's become my bad habit... But it's fun...

"Y-Yes, Miss!"said them, shuttered, and began ran around in panic.

And once again, Tsuna and the others expect Hibari stared at me with a 'what blackmail material is it?!' looks. I chuckled, "Well, why don't you all look around? I will go to my room and take a bath... If you want, you can take a bath too! There's an ofuro here, you can use Bel's or Fran's clothes or wear some yukata until your clothes washed and dried."

"Hn. Where is the ofuro."said Hibari.

"I'm bad at telling directions... Who wants to take a bath, come with me!"said me. And all of them ended up going to the ofuro... And since there is three ofuros , I divided it into, girls room, boys room, and for those who wants to be alone (Hibari) room.

And after taking a bath, we drinks some tea until Tsuna's and his guardian 's clothes dried. After that we decided to leave.

* * *

"VOOOOIII! We won't go! The boss is giving me jobs!"shout Squalo when we just want to go. I let Tsuna and others go in to the bus first.

"I know it.. but since I bring you home, you need to pay... 100.000 euros sounds good..."said me with a emotionless face.

"VOOOIII! Don't mess up with me!" Squalo swings his swords on the air.

"Shut up... If you are noisy like this... I will add another 500.000 euros..." Well, no, I'm not a greedy person like how Mammon is... I'm just kidding around.

"VOOOIIII!"shout Squalo again.

"Just kidding! Well, give Bel and the others my thanks! And thank you for you!" I smiled. "Take care!" I jumped on to the top of the bus and waved at him.

"VOOOOIII! Of course! Make sure you come back, you have works as Varia's guardian too!"shout Squalo. And those, I leave.

* * *

I sat beside Hibari on the top of the bus and yawned. "I'm sleepy!"said me.

Then, Hibari too, yawned."It's time for my nap as well..."

"Ah, you didn't took a nap in these past 5 days... You are a heavy sleeper aren't you?" I chuckled. "Well, I'm tired since I used my power too much these 5 days..." I yawned again.

"Hn." Hibari lay down and closed his eyes.

"Well, I need to go down... I will be back to sleep, the breeze here is good." I smirked and go in to the bus.

* * *

"Next stop is Cavallone Mansion!" Announce me to everyone as I got in.

"Eh?! My house?!"said Dino , surprised. What so surprising about it?!

"Eeeeh?! Dino's?!"shout Tsuna. Also seems surprised. Again. What so surprising about it?

"A-ano..."said Chrome suddenly.

"What's wrong, Chrome?"ask Tsuna... Hooo... being a man aren't you?

"The lightning child... Lambo-san is..." Chrome pointed at Lambo, the stupid cow. What's wrong about him?

"Tsuna! I'm going to pee or something!"shout Lambo, making fell anime style.

"Eeeeh?! Why now?!"shout Tsuna surprised.

"You should have done it on the Varia Mansion before! You stupid cow!"shout Gokudera.

"I'm not good in taking care a child! I will leave it to you all..." I smiled and jumped on to the top of the bus, leaving a piece of paper that say, 'I'm sleeping. Don't disturb.' Okay, I'm not good with taking care a child...

* * *

"Eeeeh?!" I heard Tsuna shouted from inside the bus. Oh, no... It will woke the carnivore up...

"Hn. Those herbivores woke me up..." Hibari opened his eyes. Okay, he woke up...

"Ummm... Here?" I give him an ear plug. "Hope it's work." I laid down and close my eyes. "Don't bite them up now... Or you will destroy my bus..."

"Hn. Fine." Fuuuh... He calmed down.. I guess the meditation worked? Well, let's just sleep first...

* * *

**- Cut, Inside the bus (Tsuna's POV)**

**'Lambo Emergency Plastic Bag and Mukuro's hair'**

"HIIII! Can you hold it up, Lambo?!" shout me in panic.

"Kufufufufu, what a troublesome kid."said Mukuro. He isn't helping at all!

"Ahahaha, calm down, Tsuna!" Yamamoto tried to calm me down, but what to do?!

"Leave it to me, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera took a plastic bag and snatch Lambo. Putting the cow over the opened plastic bag.

"Ahh! It comes out."said Lambo and it did come out! Uggghhhh, it's really stinks...

"Problem solved!" Gokudera tied the plastic bag.

"But what should we do with it?"ask me.

"What about throw it outside?"said Dino. He took the bag from Gokudera and walk towards the window... And... before he reach the window... He tripped?! Ah! Dino told his subordinates to go home first! And without his subordinates, Dino-san is no good... The plastic bag flying towars Reborn! But Reborn throw it and... Ah! It hits Mukuro's hair and... The bag is … ripped?! Just because his hair?! And... 'it' ….wet... Mukuro...

"That gross!" said me, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Onii-san..

"Mukuro-sama..."said Chrome, stared at Mukuro.

"Vongola..." Mukuro took his trident...

"HIIIIEEE! I'm sorry!"shout me.

"It was that horse fault!"shouted Gokudera, pointed at Dino-san.

"Eeeeh?! I'm sorry!"shout Dino-san.

"Uggh... It's really stings.." said Mukuro... Reborn then wears a masker. We all ended up avoids Mukuro...

**-Cut end**

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

As I woke up, I noticed that Hibari slept beside me. I sit up and yawned. "...Ah..." I can see the Cavallone's Mansion and immediately stand up.

Then, Hibari also woke up. "Hn... What is it, Tsuki."said him.

* * *

"We will arrive soon... I will tell the others.. Get ready okay?" I jumped and go into the bus... "What with this smell?!"was my first sentence as I got into the bus. Everyone turned at me... They are all... avoiding Mukuro? Mukuro looks suffered and he is all wet... And there's a weird smell from him... "What happened to Him and Lambo's pee..."said me.

"It's a long story... By the way, what's up?"said Reborn.

"We will arrive in a minute... Now take care of this... will you?" I glared at Dino.

"Uuuuugh... F-Fine..." Dino gulped.

"You better change your clothes later, Mukuro. But before that, here..." I walked to Mukuro and give him a handkerchief while holding my breath... "Now, I'm going up. I can't stand this!" I go to the top of the bus again.

* * *

"You better not going into the bus until we arrive... And don't go near Mukuro for awhile.. Uuugh... That's really stings..." said me to Hibari, gave him an advice. Hibari stared at me in a questioned look. "Forget it. We will have a lunch in that horse mansion..."said me, don't want to talk about that again.

"Hn... You better not crowding with them."said Hibari.

"Nope... I'm guiding them. I'm not crowding with them. I'm going to sleep again..." I lay down and began to sleep.

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

Tsuki fell a sleep, she seems really tired. I stared at her, wait, why did I stared at her? "Seems like you and Tsuki get along really well." The baby appeared and smirked.

"Hn. What do you mean, infant." I glared at the baby.

"You love her don't you?" He pull his fedora down.

"What are you talking about, infant?" I glared at him. Love her? Well maybe it's true..

"You care about her so much, of course you love her."said him again, he sat down and smirked again.

"Hn. Forget about that. What are you doing here?" I changed the topic.

"Evacuating." What did he means... Oh, maybe about something that Tsuki said earlier. "Well, you know your feelings... By the way... wake Tsuki up, we have arrived..." Then the bus stop in front of a mansion, seems like it was the herbivore's house.

"Nghk... We have arrived?" Tsuki get up and yawned. "I'm going to sleep inside the mansion on the bed..."said her, she turned into the infant. "Are you evacuating yourself too? Oh, Hibari, you better avoid Mukuro, okay? You will realize it why it so..."said her again.

"Fine..."

* * *

And as soon as we get off, I realized that... that pineapple head is really stinks. I guess I really have to avoid him.

* * *

**To Be Continue!**

**Well, I have exams and some days to cool of my head from the exams... so... I'm sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it funny... And by the way, I hope Hibari isn't too OOC! **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**


	12. A Love Rival!

**Ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ Ｗｏｒｌｄ **

**b y ****沢田理央 ****(Rio Sawada)**

**Hello,**

**I got Tsuki's kanji name!**

**沢田月読**

**Sawada Tsukiyomi**

**Well, let's start now!**

家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!

D

t

**Chapter 11**

**Love Rival?!**

So, hello, everyone! My name is Sawada Tsukiyomi. Now, I and the others are in the Cavallone Castle or Mansion, Dino's house! And because of Mukuro's incredible sharp spiky pineapple hair that cut Lambo's pee plastic bag, he get wet and ended up avoided by everyone including his dear Chrome. And now, since Mukuro have to go to the bathroom for a bath in a luxury bathtub when Dino's men wash his clothes and clean up the bus, the rest of us are preparing the lunch.

"What menu do we have here?"ask me to Romario. We did preparing the dinner room. And now we are in the living room, waiting for Mukuro.

"It's a pineapple fried rice and a beef tenderloin steak, Tsuki-san."answered Romario, smiled.

Wow, what a nice menu... "A Mukuro Fried Rice and a Lambo tenderloin steak!"shout me to Tsuna and the others that now … that was drank a tea... Well, expect Hibari and Reborn... They spilled the tea out from their mouth. I laughed.

"Tsuki-san!"shout Tsuna, pouted.

"GUPYAAA! Lambo-san isn't a steak!"shouted Lambo.

"Ahahaha, what a funny joke!"laughed Yamamoto.

"What so funny about it, yakyuu baka!"shouted Gokudera to Yamamoto.

"EXTREME!" Ryouhei shouted as usual.

"Just kidding around since that pineapple b*st*rd isn't here~" I chuckled.

And then the said pineapple b*st*rd appeared, "Oya, what did you called me? Kufufu..." He grab his trident.

"Our topping for today fried rice~~"said me honestly.

"HIIIIEE?! Mukuro! Stop it!"shrieked Tsuna.

Mukuro attacked me and I jumped , crashed the table why landed to avoid his attack. I jumped again before he attacks and landed beside Hibari. "Player change! Shows him the result of our training!" I patted Hibari's shoulder.

"Hn. Sure. I finally have chance to bite you to death, Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari smirked.

"Kufufufufu, I won't let you, Hibari Kyoya..."said Mukuro. An indigo flames soon covered his trident. Hibari smirked again and his tonfa covered by purple flames.

"Let's back up a little and watch their fight~"said me in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait! Kyoya, do not destroy this room!"shouted Dino.

"Don't worry~ I will Squ-chan to pay for it!" I took a black book from my pocket. On the cover of that book, writen 'Blackmail Collection Book'. Everyone stared at the book in horror.

So we watched the fight... And, it ends up tied. Hibari was dodged and attacked Mukuro perfectly. His skill in long ranged battle and his defense has improved. Sometimes, Mukuro had a hard time in dodging his attack. But what disturbing their fight and make the battle stopped was... Our Stomach Growl... At the last minutes, the stomachs having a nice vocal training. Okay, that's funny... Mukuro and Hibari's stomach also growling. So we all decided to eat and the battle was postponed...

"Itadakimasu!"said both of me and Tsuna in unison.

"Itadakimasu, minna!"said Yamamoto, smiled.

"Itakamisu, Jyuudaime."said Gokudera... only for his beloved Jyuudaime!

"Itadakimasu..."said the shy Chrome. While Mukuro having a hard time in eating the pineapple fried rice.

"GYAHAHA! The steak is all mine!" Lambo ate the beef tenderloin that represent himself.

"_Buon appetito_!"shouted Dino in a fluent Italian.

"Why you speak Italian! We are all Japanese!"said me to Dino.

"But we are in Italy!"complained Dino.

"Why don't we have an Italy word quiz while we eat?"offered the sun arcobaleno while eating the beef tenderloin.

"Nice idea."said me, eating the fried rice but I don't eat the pineapple, I just... don't like eat.

"Eeeeh?! But I don't know any Italian words!"said Tsuna...

"Easy... Try this... what is the meaning of 'Luna' ?"ask me.

"Eeeeh... It's 'tsuki', right?"answered Tsuna. (Tsuki means moon)

"Good! Here a pineapple!" I gave the pineapple that I don't like to Tsuna.

"Oooi! Don't give Jyuudaime a food just because you don't want it!"shout Gokudera.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down.

"Then, Gokudera, what is the Italian for 'boku' ?"

"_io"_

"Ai"

"_Amore"_

"Yakyuu"

"_Baseball"_

"Baka"

"_Idiota..."_

I chuckled, "You said it! You said, '_Io amore baseball idiota!' _" Okay, '_Io amore baseball idiota' _is the Italian for 'I love baseball idiot'.

"Pft! Ahahahaha!"laugh Dino.

"You woman!" shout Gokudera, angry.

"Nice joke, Tsuki."commented Reborn.

"Kufufufufufufufu..." I can't say that it was a laugh... but anyways...

"Eh? What's the meaning?"asked Tsuna.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T GET IT!" Because it is you, Ryouhei... -_-

"I only understand the 'baseball' part! I don't understand why you all laughing..."said Yamamoto.

"Should I told him? After all I record it~~~" I showed Gokudera a recorder device that still on until now. I turn it off and smirked. "This is a good blackmail material."

"Uuuuugh!"growl Gokudera.

"Lambo-san know what is mean! It's mean-" said Lambo, but Gokudera covered his mouth.

"I won't let you tell that to Jyuudaime!"said Gokudera.

"Hahahahahaha~! Since you lost, Gokudera, tell me a good souvenirs shop~~~~" I smirked and give him a look, 'or-i-will-tell-everyone'.

"Fine!"

….

..

.

..

….

"Dino! Thanks for today!" I smiled at him. Dino has an urgent business so he can't come with us. "And remember to ask Squalo for the money~~~ or I will blackmail you too!" I showed him my blackmail book.

"You have a material about me too?!"shriek Dino.

"Yes! Of course... and I wonder what will be happened if Tsuna knows it~~" No, I don't have any... it's just a simple threat.

"Fine! Fine! I will ask him!"said Dino. He fell for it!

I chuckled a bit, "Well, bye, _Fratello_!"said me, waived him, and turned my back.

"Bye, _sorella!_" He waved at me.

And we go to the souvenirs shop.

"We are going to a souvenirs shop that Gokudera recommended!"announce me to everyone.

"Eh?! But I don't have any money!"said Tsuna.

"Don't worry, I will pay!" I patted at Tsuna's head. "After we go there, we must go to the CEDEF HQ... " By the way, I haven't mention it yet... Lal Mirch and the others go to the CEDEF HQ since they can't let Iemitsu alone, or he will slacking off.

"HIIIE?! Is father there too?!"shouted Tsuna.

"Ah, that's right... Jyuudaime's father is the CEDEF Boss!"said Gokudera.

"Oh! Is he an EXTREME man too?!"shout Ryouhei.

"He is very extreme, but don't ever thinks to drag him to the boxing world, Ryouhei." I sighed.

Reborn kick Tsuna's face. Until Tsuna fell to the floor. "Leave that for now, remember, we should buy some souvenirs for Maman and the others!"said the infant.

"Ooouch.. You are right... But why did you kick me!"complained Tsuna.

"Maa, maa... Are you okay ,Tsuna?"said Yamamoto, helped Tsuna to sit back.

"We should buy some for the girls too... I'm going up, okay?" I forgot to have some sleep at Dino's mansion...

"You sure get along with Hibari well."said Reborn.

"Wha- I just want to sleep there! Since the breeze is nice up there!" I pouted.

"Are you sure?" Reborn smirked.

"Mou~ Don't tease me, Reborn!" I pouted again and go to the top of the bus.

I yawned, I made a barrier for 5 days and used my power to fought Hibari... I'm really tired... "Hibari... Can I sleep here again?" Said me to Hibari that now, laying down and closed his eyes.

"Tsuki..." He opened his eyes. "Hn." Said him , gave me some place to sleep. I lay down and closed my eyes... "Thanks..."mumbled me before I go to sleep.

**Hibari's POV**

I stared into her face. Her hair was covered some part of her face. Her shoulder was moving, a sign that she is breathing. I patted her head, and lay beside her and start to sleep,

**Tsuki's POV**

I opened my eyes, the bus has stopped. I feel someone breaths on my face. I sit up in surprise. Urgh... His face was really close! It made my heart having a heart attack! Argh, my face must be a tomato now... I tried to calm down... "Nee, Hibari.. Wake up! We have arrived." I shook his shoulder.

"..Hn..." He woke up! I smiled at him and he sits up.

"Let's go down and buy some souvenirs!" I stands up and get ready to jump off. A 'Hn' was all I get. We jumped together, I knocked the bus's door so that everyone will get off from the bus.

"Okay! You guys can buy everything you want! So..." I turned and saw a small building. The shop is called 'La Felicita' and beside that shop... Ooh, shit... It was my old school, Felicita Academy. Oh, no, I hope that guy isn't here.. I coughed and continued my sentence, "Let's go!"

"Okay!"said Tsuna, nodded.

"This shop is really popular! But in mid-day, their shouldn't be much customer."said Gokudera to Tsuna.

"Remember to buy some cake for Kyoko! She will definitely love it!" I whispered to Tsuna, "Maybe you will catch her heart?" I gigled.

Tsuna blushed, "W-Wha!"

"Hahaha, maa, buy for your father too!"said me, smiled at him. Now, I just hope that he won't come...

…

I am now in the middle of choosing the souvenirs... the stuff is good here, I stared at a cute couple necklace. It was really good... A lock shaped one and a key shaped one! (Just like the one in Shugo Chara!) I really want it but I don't have a boyfriend or what! Maybe I will buy it just for myself? Nah... Silly me!

The shop's door opened, I feel a weird presence from behind... Geeh! Don't tell me...

"_Ah! Aren't you Tsuki_?"shout 'that' person in Italian. "_Il mio diletto Tsuki__!_" He run to me.

"GEEH! _Go away! I don't remember allowing someone to call me that!_" I glared at him.

"_Eh?! But~~~ I lo-_"

I twitched, I kick him, and punch him on the face. _"Shut up and go away, Leonardo Michealis!"_ I glared at him again.

"Eh?! Tsuki-san?! HIIIIE?!"shriek Tsuna.

I noticed that everyone eyes is on me... I sighed, "_Go away, you peace disturber!_" I grab Leonardo's head, opened the window, and throw him outside. _"I'm sorry for the disturbance! The mosquitoues is surely annoying!"_ I smiled sweetly.

Gokudera's jaw dropped.

"A-ano... what did she means, Gokudera-kun?"ask Tsuna to his right-handman. I sighed and ignored them.

"Let me explain!" said Reborn that sat on Yamamoto's shoulder. "That man is Leonardo Michealis. He isn't a part of mafia. He saved by Tsuki when Tsuki was 5 from a train crush. Since that time he always follow Tsuki arround. Although Tsuki have throw him away multiple times, he will definitely come back, and the scene that you saw before is one of the example."

Somehow, I saw Hibari's eye... twitched? Nah, it's must be my imagina- Oh, no, i feel that weird presence behind me, again.

"_T-_" This time before he says anything, I kicked him outside and tied him with a rope.

"Everyone! Have you done choosing the thing that you wanna buy?" asked me to everyone. Everyone just nodded. I took the couple necklace and a money pouch. I put it into a shopping basket. "Put it in,"said me coldly. They all put it in and I told the shop keepers to pack it after I paid it.

"Let's go..." And those we go in to the bus. I opened the window and saw a tied Leonardo, jumped like a stupid stalker, following the bus. I throw a trashcan to his face, and he pass out. "Rest in peace." I glared at him again. Oooh, I am in my bad mood mode.

….

**Hibari's POV**

My eyes twitched as i know that the herbivore love Tsuki. That made me want to bite that herbivore to the death. Then the infant jumped into my shoulder and whispered, "Looks like you have a rival." I smirked.

**To be continued**

**How is that?**

**I hope it's good enough! Well, please wait for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW! Thank You**


	13. Headache

**Ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ Ｗｏｒｌｄ **

**b y **沢田理央**(Rio Sawada)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Headache**

"Iemitsu."shout Lal Mirch, tried to awake Iemitsu up. "IEMITSU!"shout her again, she raise her fist and punch the man's head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?!"shout Iemitsu surprised.

"For sleeping during work. Forget that, your son is in the loby." Lal sighs. "With his guardians, Reborn, and Tsuki." Adds the infant.

"Really?!" The man light up and he runs to the lobby and as he sees his son, "My dear son, long time no see!"says him with a big grins on his face.

"Otou-san! You are really here..."says the said person, Sawada Tsunayoshi... happy? No... disappointed? No. Both? Yeah.

"Ciaossu, Iemitsu."greets Reborn to Iemitsu.

"Hello, my friend!"replied Iemitsu. Everyone seems stared at him, why is so? Because he didn't realize one big thing. "Where's Tsuki?" He asks and a brunette girl in suit walks to him.

"Hello and not so long time no meet~" That girl is scary. She is smiling, but a scary dark aura is on her back. Making that girl like a yandere...

"G-Ghost..."said a certain 5 years old cow.

"W-What happened to you...?"ask the boss of CEDEF. Oh, right, what happened? It was because a certain man named Leonardo Michealis that keep annoyed the girl, she got stressed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I hope he don't follow us..."Tsuki sighed as she sat on a seat in the bus. She watched the window, and... A car with an opened window appeared, from the window, a man with a blond hair appeared, "__My beloved Tsuki~~~__"__said him in Italian._

"_Get lost you piece of shit!" Tsuki throw many stuff outside. She grab a red bag and before she throws it up..._

"_Wait, stupid girl! It's my bag!"shout Gokudera._

"_Haaarrgh?" Tsuki glared at the young boy._

_Nearly everyone gulped, "Hiiiii?!"shrieked Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"_Calm down, Tsuki."said Reborn._

_Tsuki got her hands and the bag out of the window, she was going to threw it. She blinked, "Huh?" And the bag dropped._

"_My bag! My UMA Collection Magazine...!"shout Gokudera, everyone stared at Gokudera._

"_Ooooh... Good blackmail stuff... Wait! I throw the bag outside?!"shouted Tsuki._

"_You throw it!"shouted Gokudera pissed._

"_Sorry, I will get it in a blink!" She opened the window and jumped out, but the blond boy appeared again and she use his face to jump back after she took the bag and get back to the bus._

"_That... bastard... I will kill him!" Tsuki nearly throw Gokudera's bag again, but Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stopped her and shouted, "STOP!"_

_She blinked, and however after she finally realize what happened, a big dark and scary aura that made a certain cow cry appeared._

_Flashback- Ends_

* * *

Now, Tsuki is doing some paperworks that left by a certain damn father that don't do his work by himself. Her eyes sparks as she sees the paperworks and her hands raised up. A pen appeared and she do the paperworks in a blink.

The infant that accompany her stared at her, "What happened to you, really... Did he disturb you again?"

"Yeah... I hope he didn't come here and disturb our works again..." Tsuki sighed.

"That time he followed you into a battlefield while you are doing some mission and ends up disturb you, right?" Lal stared at the girl.

"That time.. my first mission, huh?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry little girl, but today is your last day!"__shouted a woman at the 10 years brunette girl._

_Tsuki glared at the woman, "__Really? After I killed your subordinates and guards?__"said the brunette, smirked._

_And then suddenly, "__My savior ,Tsuki!__" shout a little blond boy._

_Tsuki twitched. 'Why he followed me here?!' She rolled her eyes. "__Leonardo Michealis, you better go home__." She glared at him._

"_Oh? Is he your partner?__"said the woman, she then took her gun. "__I wonder what will you do if this person... died?__" She pointed the gun at the boy._

"_Eh?" mumbled the boy, confused._

"_You stupid!__"__shouted Tsuki. She ran towards the boy. The woman __pulled the trigger. Tsuki push the boy and the bullet hit her right hand._

"_Tsuki? __Blood!__"shout the blond boy._

"_I will erase your memory. So, just sleep!__" Tsuki chopped the boy's neck. 'It will be hard to fight now... This is troublesome... I never know i have to erase someone's memory again...'thought the girl._

_Flashback -Ends_

* * *

"In the end , I had to erased someone memory again... But I should had erased that boy's memory about me..." Tsuki sighed.

"Well, it's your business... But true, He is annoying."commented Lal Mirch. "That time, your body was full of scars, you got shot 6 times. It was amazing for someone 10 years old." She smirked at the brunette.

"Well, But that made me staid in the hospital for 2 months!"sighed Tsuki. "Yosh. I'm done with the paperworks!" She putted down the pen and stretched her body.

"Iemitsu works that he hasn't done in 5 days, done in a minute..." Lal Mirch stared at the brunette.

"Of course, I am the paperworks queen afterall!" Laugh Tsuki. "Paperworks are my refreshing... somehow? Oh, right..."

"What?"

Tsuki put her hand in her pocket, searching for something, "Here." said her as she took a pair of couple necklace. She gave it to the infant. "I accidentally bought it... So I guess, I can give it to you and Collonello?" She smiled.

The blue haired infant blushed, "Wha! Don't kidding me! Give it to someone else!"protested her.

Tsuki chuckled, "Well, it's not for your size after all... But do you have an idea to who? If I give it to Iemitsu... I guess this thing doesn't suit his age."

"Then just keep it until you have a boyfriend." Lal sighed.

"I don't want to have a relationship with an opposite gender..." Tsuki rolled her eye.

"But you seems close with that cloud guardian!"said Lal, made Tsuki fell anime-style.

Tsuki pouted, "Really! Why you says the same thing like what Reborn said!" protested her.

"If Reborn says that, You must have some relationship with that cloud guardian..."commented Lal again.

"Uuuuuuh! I am close with him! But it doesn't means like that! We always fight ... And... and..." Wait, we sleep on the r oof together and that time, he sleeps on my lap... GYAAAAHHHH ! I blushed, My face is red now huh?

"You do have some relationship with him..."said Lal Mirch, staring at me.

"GUUUH! Okay! First, I DON'T KNOW HOW IS LOVE FEELS! So, I do not know about my feelings! Cut it out already..."shouted Tsuki.

"Realized your feelings ,Tsuki... Oooh, let's try... Have your heart beat gone faster when you are with him?"ask Lal Mirch. Tsuki nods. "Have your body acts by yourself towards him?" '_Right, I once hugged him just because I am really happy for received a birthday present from him.' _Tsuki nodded again."Have you feel more comfortable when you are with him?" '_That's true... That's why I always sleep on the roof...' _Tsuki nodded again. "So you do love him." Tsuki's head hit the desk.

"W-WHHHHHAAAA- Wait, my face is a real bright red, huh?"ask Tsuki. Lal Mirch nodded. "Okay, I need to cool down." Tsuki inhales and exhales...

"Still red."

"Eh?!"

"Your face is still red, a bit. Do you have a fever?"ask Lal Mirch. Tsuki gives her a sign, 'I don't know'. "I believe I put the termometer in the drawer.."mentioned Lal Mirch. Tsuki immediately found a termometer in the drawer and checked her own temperature. 37.8°C

"So I have a fever..." Lal Mirch nodded. "But who cares!"shout Tsuki.

"Wait, Tsuki, you need a rest! You should rest,"overed Lal Mirch.

But Tsuki shook her head, "I have to be with them and guide them! I am the tour guide, you know?" Tsuki gigled.

"Fine..."sigh Lal Mirch.

**Tsuki's POV**

"I'm done with the paperworks!" I smiled as i join them.

"Eh? But you just left us 8 minutes ago..."said Iemitsu.

"You understimate the Queen of Paperworks?" I smirked, we're actually daughter and dad, but our skills is compeletely different (In paperworks).

"You should train doing some paperworks too, Dame-Tsuna."said Reborn to the spiky haired brunette.

"EEEEH?!"

"According to the Ranking Prince's ancestor, Vongola Primo's number one weakness is paperworks."commented Lal Mirch.

"In Vongola Primo's old diary that we found, G, his storm guardian that brought the paperwork in is a sign of death..."added Oregano. Wow, crazy paperworks.

"Hahaha, Primo must have a really hard time!"laugh Yamamoto.

"If he died because of paperwork that will be funny..." I joked. Really, the most strongest famiglia's boss died because of paperworks? The world will ends! Eh? My head feels heavy...

"But I believe Jyuudaime can do those paperworks in a blink!"said the octopus head.

"I believe Primo's storm guardian, G says the same too..." I rolled my eyes. I still have a little headache althought my stress has gone away?

"These paperworks are just too boring!"pouted Iemitsu. You are not cute at all, dad, so don't pout.

"Probably you will die because Lal Mirch that mad at you who didn't do his paperworks properly." I commented. And then , Lal glared at Iemitsu.

"Okay!I will do the paperworks properly!"said Iemitsu.

"Good!" I give a thumbs up to Lal Mirch and gigled. But as I laughed or gigled, my head aches! "Now let's we have a little tour around the CEDEF HQ!"

* * *

**Gun Training Zone**

"This place used to train your gun skills! Why don't you try.. let's see... Gokudera! You used to shoot with your Vongola Gear right? And your dynamites too.. Try it!"offered me.

Then we heard gunshots. We turned to the source of the sound and found Reborn, wearing a military suits, already ear 100 points from shooting the target in the middle. As expected of him. And then we also found Lal Mirch who do the same as Reborn.

"Nice! Let me try..." I took my metal rod and transform it into a very big gun. I turned the gun into 'missile mode' and pointed it into the target. "GO!" I pull the trigger, and it made the target explode. Score! 550! I have an headache maybe due to the fever and I can't aim perdectly because of that. So I use the missile mode to explode it up instead of shot it!

"HIIIIE!"shriek Tsuna, made my head ache. Owwie.

"Tsuki! Why you blew up the target! You made more paperworks!"scolded Iemitsu.

I gigled, ow, headache, "Well, because i want to?"

"I won't lose, you stupid woman!"shout Gokudera, using his VG and shot ... made the target exploded up.

"HIIIE?!"shriek Tsuna again, surprised.

"Nice, tako-head! Remember, Iemitsu-san, do the paperworks!" I smiled sweetly to Iemitsu. Then, Iemitsu sat on emo-corner.

* * *

**Storage Room**

"What is this huge room?"ask Tsuna.

"Storage."answered me simply.

"Kufufufufu, it's too big for a storage."commented Mukuro.

"Gyahahaha! It's a playground!"shout Lambo, he running around the room.

"Don't play here! Wait! Lamb-" I stopped shouted as Lambo.. crush into a box. From that box, A Bazooka flying towards me. So sudenly that I can't dodge it!

"Ah! That's the TYL Bazooka that Bovino Family give-"shout Lal surprised. Eeeeh?!

"Tsuki-san!"shout Tsuna.

POOF! Okay, I see a pink smoke and I'm now falling in a ... who knows what! Curse you, Lambo!

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

"Tsuki-san!" I shouted in surprised. POOF! The pink smoke appeared through it, I can see a shadow of a woman.

"Huh? Where am I? Where's that stupid bastard old man? Ngg... *yawn* It's now my time to take a nap..." The smoke disappeared and in front of us, stand a woman in a middle of twenties, wearing a suit. Her hair is short and mesy, on her hand, there's a scythe.

"Hng... You... Tsu-kun.. Haya-kun.. Take-kun... Chrome-chan.. Muku-kun... Ryo-kun... Kyou-kun!"said her, "Why you are here? Wait.. You have shrunk! This is Ten Years Ago!" She jumped happily.

"Why did you call me by my first name!"protested Gokudera.

"You are Tsuki-san?!"shout me.

"I am Hi- eh... Sa- eh... Hoshina Tsukiyomi-desu!"said her cheerfully. "Wait, this is CEDEF's Storage... I got shot by the TYL Bazooka? Waah, then my Ten Years Ago self has to fight... But that man is an herbivore, it's should be easy to bite him to the death. Afterall I leave some of my boxes there..."said her.

"A-ano..."

"Ah, sorry, I got excited and worried at the same time." She smiled. "Ah, I miss your cute look! Listen, listen, Tsuna. Don't let Reborn sadist side tainted your innocent and pure heart, okay?"said her to me.

"What do you mean by that, Tsuki?" Reborn glared at Tsuki-san. Hiiiie!

"Nothing... If I'm not wrong, we are in Italy for the Training Project, right?"ask her to Reborn.

"Yeah."answered Reborn. I felt that there will be something happened.

"Actually, My youngerself have a fever, that's why she blew up the target. And here..." She gives a letter to Reborn and smiled.

"Wait? Tsuki-san has a fever?"

"According to my memory yes..."

Then, POOF! The smoke appeared again.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

I opened my eyes, in front of my eyes, there's a bastard old man?

"Wha- where's that woman?"said that man. "Oh, well, I have to kill everyone here afterall~ I will kill this little girl~" What are you? Pedophile?

I noticed some boxes on the ground, I quickly took it and took my rings from my pocket. This is... cloud attribute! Uuuh... My head feels heavy...

"Are you scared ,little girl?"said the man. I glared at the man. "A ring, huh? You won't beat me anyways!"

"Don't understimate me, Old Man!" I opened the box. It will be a bit tiring due to my condition but... I will try to! A thousand of blades appeared and surroundings the man. Good, but... I don't think my body can control this. I narrowed my eyes and reinforce the flame.

"Wha- don't tell me you are an assassin too? I will pay you then, little girl!"said the man, shuttered.

"Shut up! You gives me a headache!" The blades multiples, it cornered the man and slice him up.

I panted heavilly, using a box beyond A class level in this condition is bad... The ring is broken and I fainted.

POOF.

* * *

I opened my eyes and see Hibari? Huh? "I went back to the past, huh?" I smirked.

"Are you okay?"asked Hibari. Is he worried about me?

"My head still feels heavy, but I'm okay... Using too much flames tiring me up, just that.." I smiled. "How long have I passed up?"

"2 hours."answered Hibari simply.

"It's dinner time!"shout me. "Wait... Have you eat yet?"asked me. Oh, no, he didn't wait for me to wake up here, right?

"..." I stare at him. (Add sounds effect) Jiiiiiiiiiiii... "I haven't." Finally, he answers!

"Then let's go! I don't want you to be starved and such!" GRUUUYUUUK. Damn, my stomach. I blushed. "Or maybe... me the one that starved?" I rolled my eyes, stupid me... NO... Stupid stomach!

"I will bring a food here then..."said Hibari, he stands up, but I grabbed his sleeve before he go.

"Don't be kind like that, you are creepy, be cool, man! Besides, I can go by myself! Don't worry!" I stands up... tried to stand up. But as I stands, I fell, to Hibari's arm. My hands automaticly holding into his arm... My face is on his chest... Okay, I'm very short for my age. I blushed.

"Just rest or I will bite you to the death."ordered that Hibari.

"Yeah, thanks... I will join you all after I feel better... So please forget about me and go eat with the others." I sighed. I don't want to be a burden for anyone.

"I hate crowds, It's better if I eat here."commented Hibari. Right, how can I forgot that, you are a lone wolf with vampire fangs.

"Pretty stuborn aren't you?" I gigled, "Okay!" My head feels more light now, seems like he is a perfect medicine for me?

Then, Hibari go to take some foods for him and me. He is pretty kind isn't he? That cold mask hide his warm face...

Not long after Hibari gone, I heard a knock. "Come in!"answered me. Then the door opened, revealed a 14 years old brunette with his all happy and lucky boy and also a silver octopus plus a turf-top boxing lover.

"Are you okay, Tsuki-san...?"ask Tsuna as he come in.

"I'm okay! I passed up because I use too much flame... you know... at the future, an old man attack me.. He thought I was a lost little girl and attack me like I was a shrimp... I found a cloud attribute box on the ground and opened it... Seems like that box was a high class box that my cloud ring couldn't stand..." I took a ring from my pocket, it was broken into pieces.

"Eh, so It's true... That your future self was in a mission.. But why you didn't tell us that you have a fever?"asked Tsuna.

I smiled, my future self told them, huh? "Right, You made all of us worried!"shout Gokudera.

"Maa, maa... Tsuki-senpai is fine now." said Yamamoto, tried to calm Gokudera down.

"I am extremely glad that you are okay!"said the turf top.

"Well, thanks?"

"But it's extremely weird that Hibari! He was extremely worried about you!"said Ryouhei again. What? That's no way right..

"Even thought Reborn told him to eat first, He didn't want to..."add Tsuna.

That made me frozen, in confuse. But I smiled,"Well... Because he is a man that wears a cold mask to hide his warm face..."

"You two are really close, right?" Reborn appeared from the window and smirked.

"Wha- Reborn?! Since when you are there?"shout me and Tsuna at the same time.

"Ciaossu!" greeted that sadist home tutor hitman sun arcobaleno infant (Wow, that's long).

Suddenly a stupid cow burge in to the room. "GYAHAHAHA! Tsuki! Lambo-san is kind so he comes to visit!"shout Lambo.

"L-Lambo-san..."followed by the shy mist guardian.

"Kufufufufu, that child is pretty annoying."laugh Mukuro... I can't say that it was a laugh.. but whatever.

"Lambo, quiet down, you gave me headache."complained me.

"GYAHA-" I grab his afro hair and opened the window. I throw that stupid cow outside. And you know what? This is 8th Floor. I am in the CEDEF Dorm! There's a dinning room here! Of course they ate here and put me here! "Pheeew! Finally, quiet!"

But Gokudera and Ryouhei starts to fight! Headache... "Shall I sent you outside as well?" And by that, they quieted down.

"Hn, Herbivores, why are you all crowding here?" Hibari comes in, bringing two bowl of foods, glaring at the others, of course.

"Hibari, calm down... They just come to visit a sick person..." Reborn glanced at me, giving a sign to make it more insteresting. Tsuki sighed and added, "Plus, causing disturbance for a member of Disciplinary Committee." Tsuna and the others frozed.

"Hn. Here is the food." Hibari putted the bowls on a drawer next to the bed and turned to Tsuna and the others. "Kamikorosu." And off they go.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" It's a loud day for the CEDEF! Ouuuch, headache.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks**


	14. Etiquette and Party

Another World by RIO SAWADA

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And the characters expect for Tsuki and some other OCs. This story is 18xOC and it's happened before the Rainbow Arc. Sorry for the wrong types and grammars. I really appreciate if you review! Please enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 13; Etiquette and Party**

It's a morning in a new day! My headache is gone and now I'm in my room, tying my hair into twintail after changed my clothes.

"A party?"ask me curiously to Reborn. This is the last day in Italy, tomorrow we will go back to Japan! And we receive an invitation from Cavallone Family. (Yes, thanks, Dino!) "It's been awhile since I went to a party willingly! Normally, I only went to the party for jobs... The Cursed Cat is known as the party ruiner after all..."

"Well, I need you to teach Tsuna and the others manners. And business smile, of course." Reborn smirked.

"Sure, sure. Is there anything else?"said me lightly.

"And here is a request from Dino." He gave me a paper and I read it, oh, f**k! That Dino.. I don't even practiced yet!

I frowned, "Why so suddenly?! Aaaargh, oh, well... I can't say no." I'm done tying my hair! Now, party, huh? "Oh, I don't have any dress! And... Tsuna and the others don't have any suits or dress for Chrome."

"Easy, that's why you have to do it now." He smirked.

"Seriously? I have to teach 8 peoples about manners and some of them is a block head. After that I must buy dress for them? It spends a lot of time to do that all. And the party is 20.00... Now is 8 o'clock in the morning!" I complained.

"So that's why you called us here, Reborn, kora!" I heard a voice, that 'kora' ….

"Muu... I don't want to work for free." A voice complained. That greedy sentence...

"I will gladly help..." This soft and kind voice...

"It's Reborn-sempai's order after all..." A voice mumbled. That coward voice...

The infants appeared one by one in my room, from the window, of course. "Verde isn't here?"asked me.

"That guy don't want to come, but I bet he watches us somewhere now.." Fon sighed.

"He is always troublesome."commented Lal.

"Muu. Reborn said that if I don't came, someone will blackmail me."complained Mammon.

I chuckled, "Well, It's pointless to make that guy teach Lambo... Everything on his mind is just..."

"**Research.**"said all of us together.

I giggled, "Well? So we are going to tutor them? The Sky Arcobaleno is missing by now, right?"

"It's only about manners, It shouldn't be that hard, kora!"said Collonello.

"It's hard. Ryouhei's mouth never shut up, Lambo is too annoying, Gokudera never calms down..." I mentioned the most troublesome people. "Mukuro still have some manners and Hibari is to calm."

"They are still brats after all..."said Lal.

"They are nothing to me! They are just a little kid that don't know manners!" Skull said proudly. Oh, he have no idea...

"Then I dare you to teach Hibari~"said me calmly, "Oh, wait, you are scared of him."

"I-I'm not s-scared!"shout Skull shuttered.

"So, let's teach them table manners at breakfast. Then we will go to buy dresses and suit. And test their table manners at lunch. The rest of time we will teach them the manners of speaking."explained Reborn, ignoring Skull.

Then the rest of the time, we planned the schedule and such.

* * *

After 15 minutes we go outside for breakfast.

BUT, we must wake Tsuna and the others up! But everyone just leave it to me. So, this is my way to woke them up.

I took my camera, a mop, and my lovely gun. Then I go to Tsuna's room first, and took a picture of him. And then... let's see mop or gun? Gun, nice, I shoot the bed. Right, more paperworks for my dear father, Iemitsu-san!

#BANG#

"HIIIIIIE!"shouted Tsuna in surprise.

Then I heard a sound from next door, "JYUUDAIME!" And a silverette barged in.

"Tsuna!"followed by a handsome baseball star.

"EXTREEEEEME! WHAT'S WRONG, SAWADA?!" And also followed by an extreme boxer who just get back from his extreme jogging in the morning.

"Hn. Herbivores, you just disturbed my sleep." And a certain carnivore popped up.

"Kufufufufu, to be loud in this morning..." A certain pineapple appeared with the eye-patched girl that has a cow on her arms.

"Tch. I woke everyone at one time... Although I wanted play more pranks..." I sighed, disappointed. "But oh, well, It's easier. Rise and shine, everybody!"

"OI! Woman, what are you doing!"shouted Gokudera. You will regret it if you know that I am Tsuna's sister...

"Why you have to shoot the bed, Tsuki-san!"cried a brunette. Sorry, Tsuna, I just gave you a heart attack!

"Wake you up, mafia style! C'mon, dinning room, 5 minutes, or..." I smiled evilly with my gun pointed at the pillow. BANG!

"H-HIIIIIE!" And Tsuna run away, to the bathroom!

"You guys too, I will be waiting~" I walked to the dinning room.

Time Skip

"Party?"

"Yes, today is Dino's Family Anniversary."said Reborn. "We are invited there by Dino. But you need to fix your manners. Many famous peoples will be there."

"That's why before you eat, you need to learn, table manners. And we have the Arcobaleno to help us~" I smirked.

"We are here to help, kora!"shout Collonello. Behind him stands the other infants. They are so cute when they are together!

"Master Collonello!"shout Ryouhei happily.

"I'm here because Reborn and Tsuki paid me, (Finally wanted to) so don't misunderstood. Personally, I don't want to help at all." Greedy as always.

"I will gladly help you," Fon smiled and bowed. "It's a pity that I-pin isn't here, thought." Well, yeah, I-pin isn't one of the Vongola's guardian after all.

"You should be gla-" I disturbed Skull, "And so... we all going to help. And Skull is here to become our errand boy..." and guess who disturb me... "I'm not!" I simply kicked him. "... If you decline and disobey us, you will all..." Everyone gulped, "...blackmailed."

Then Tsuna and the guardians, nearly everyone's face showed a 'BLACKMAIL AGAIN?!' look. I giggled in response.

Then we start our 'lesson' of table manners... or etiquette.

I give them a paper of Etiquette Guide

* * *

(Just copy it from a website, I don't understand about table manners after all.)

1 | How to use the napkin?

Napkins are a must at every table. After you sit down, you take the napkin, unfold it carefully and lay on your lap. If you need to get out of the table during the meal, you deposit your napkin on the table at your left. You casually and quickly fold your napkin before resting it on the table. You are folding it so it takes less space. It should never invade your neighbor area and not touch your dirty plate.

At the end of the meal, leave your napkin at your right side. It is not polite to put your napkin on your chair to follow the service path. We serve food from the left side and we remove dishes from the right. So the right signifies that you finish your meal.

2 | When start eating?

The rule is when everyone has been served. You should apply the rule at every course. If the hosts sit at your table, you must wait until they start eating or they invite you to begin.

In business events, because we are often pressed on time, it is acceptable to start eating when at least 70% of the people have been served. If you wish to start eating before everyone is served you must ask the permission first to the persons that have not yet receive their food.

Personally, I feel that the 70% rule is proper only in extreme circumstances, like there is a delay and you do not wish your food to get cold. My advice is to use the 70% rule wisely, especially when you sit at a table with people that you do not know.

3 | How do you indicate to the waiting staff that you have finished your plate?

Whenever you eat at a public places and at home according to the British eating habits, there is no need to eat everything on your plate. When you have finished eating, you position the fork and knife parallel at 4 o'clock with the handles pointing to your right.

If you need to momentarily deposit your knife and fork during the meal, rest them on the top rim of your plate, the blade facing you and the fork thumbs down. Never place back on the table cloth, utensils that you have started eating with.

In the course was dished with a plate underneath like a soup, deposit the utensil on the accompanying plate once you finished.

4 | What is the order for utensils?

It is really simple. Just remember that the order follows an outside in pattern. So you start with the utensils further from the plate.

Dessert utensils can be placed on top of your place setting. For a more elegant event, it is customary to bring the dessert utensils at the table just before serving the course. I will talk about place settings in another column.

5 | How to hold your glass?

What is important to remember about this rule is that you hold any beverage in such a way to not warm up any cool beverage. Therefore, you always hold a martini glass, a champagne glass and a white wine glass by the stem.

With the trend towards stemless glassware, the right way to hold the glass is to grab it at a level higher than the liquid. For that reason, when you are serving white wine in a stemless glass, it is best to leave out a gap of at least 1 inch and a half at the top.

It is not a faux pas to hold red wine by the bottom part of the glass. I just feel it is less elegant. But I know it feels more comfortable. So if you wish to evolve in the elite circles, you can practice always holding by the stem all the times. But do not feel bad if you prefer not doing it when you are drinking a red wine.

It is good to know that the white wine glasses are always smaller than the red wine glasses. It is like that so the wine stays cool longer. Water glasses are usually the biggest glass on the table. The white wine glass rests at your left, then the red wine glass and the water glass near the center.

* * *

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT TO THE EXTREME!" I fell down anime style. How dumb is he? Right he is as dumb as his motto! EXTREMELY DUMB!

"O-onii-san..."said Tsuna, sweatdropped.

"How stupid is he?"commented Lal.

"120 percent."answered me casually. Seriously... This going to be tiring.

* * *

...

...

An hour passed

"EXTREME! I UNDERSTAND NOW!"shouted Ryouhei.

"FINALLY!" Almost all of us shouted. I sighed, it's finally over! At least Ryouhei understand... "So tiring..." You know what, sometimes tako-head complained, and then turf top and tako head start to argue each other! And then I must go berserk! Argh...

"Oi, Tsuki! We still have to buy the dresses and suits." Reborn kicked me.

"GUH! Fine, don't kick me! YOU GUYS, BREAK TIME IS FREAKING OVER GO TO THE CAR IN FUCKING 5 MINUTES!" And... BRUUGH! I fell down because Lal Mirch kick me. "Why did you kick me!"protested me to Lal Mirch.

"Talking etiquette."

"Good, I hate it." I sighed. Curse the humanity for making etiquette!

* * *

"Wow!" My girl shopping spirit finally come out! The dresses are so not cute, but... COOL! There's a dark colored dress that has a freaking god damn it accessories like roses, ribbons, and such! And the suits are quite good. "Hmm... Chrome, chrome!" I called Chrome.

"H-hai? T-Tsuki-san?"said her shyly.

"No need to be shy! I think this dress suit you!" I give her an Indigo dress that has a not so short skirt part. There's a ribbon on the waist. And it has no sleeve, of course. On the top right side, there are pearls and such. It's not so flashy but it's still cute and cool at the same time.

"Eh, really?"

"Come on, try it!" I pushed her to the fitting room. "Call me once you done!"shout me. I heard a faint 'yes' from inside.

"A-Ano... Tsuki-san..." I found Tsuna walked into me.

"Tsuna, what are you doing, choose a suit already!" I pushed him to where the suits are. The other boys followed me.

"Ahahaha. Are you sure? I- It's all look expensive..."said Yamamoto.

"No, It isn't a problem. This is actually a shop for mafia people. Vongola is special, we got a discount and I have blackmail." I smirked evilly. Oh, yes, I'm going to threat the shop owner~ And I bet now Tsuna shrieked in his minds~ They all have a stupid faces, expect for Hibari.

"Well... Let's just choose then.. Usually boys wears a black tuxedo..." I scanned the suits and found the one with a nice material. "This one is good. Pick them according to your sizes, along with the ties and pants." I throw Tsuna one. "For the inner shirt, I guess it's better if you choose according to your flame's color!" I scanned the shirts and found the orange one, I throw it to Tsuna again. "Remember the shoes too." I pointed at their dirty shoes. I guess they have used the shoes for the training.

"You don't have right to give them advice. You don't have any other shoes expect that and your school's shoes. You have no other clothes expect an over sized t-shirts, pants, and jeans." Reborn jumped into my head.

I blushed, "Shut up! It's not your business besides I have some shorts and tank top too...!" I hate girly stuff. Especially skirt, but school's skirt is an exception... "I have some battle outfit too! And... Wait.. you actually peeked into my closet and see all of my clothes, huh?" I spread dark auras around.

"HIIIE! C-CALM DOWN, TSUKI-SAN!" Tsuna panicked.

Then I heard a faint shy voice, "A-ano..." We turned to the source of the voice and all the boys expect Hibari and Lambo blushed (excluded the Arcobaleno). There stand Chrome, sooooo cute!

My dark aura disappeared, I run to Chrome and hugged her, "You are so fabulous! Wait... excuse me..." I untied her hair and her hair disheveled. That's made her more cute! "That's more fabulous!" I smirked. I noticed the boys that staring at Chrome (expect Hibari and Lambo, who is still a kid) and smiled. "Okay, young lady, change your clothes now~ I will ask the employee to pack this dress~" I pushed her back to the fitting room. Chrome nodded and when I go back to Tsuna and the others, I coughed.

"Have you all choose your clothess? You can try it now."

"E-eeh, Okay..."said Tsuna.

"Hahaha, Sure!" "Fine." "Kufufufufu..." "GYAHAHA! LAMBO WILL TRY TO CHANGE!" "Okay!" "Hn." said them one by one, going in to the fitting room.

They come out and... CLICK! I took a picture of them, one by one. I smiled, "You all look so cute and cool!"

"R-Really?!" Tsuna blushed.

"Of course, Jyuudaime is always look good in anything!" Oh, Gokudera, then he looks good in dresses too?!

"Hahaha. Thanks!"said Yamamoto.

"GYAHAHAHA! Lambo always look good!" Lambo praised himself.

"Hn."said Hibari.

And then Chrome, who is standing on my side commented, "Boss, Mukuro-sama... You all look good." She blushed.

"Kufufufu, Thanks, My dear Chrome." Chrome blushed again.

I grinned and patted Chrome's head. "Well, pretty boys! Give the suits to the employee after you changes back!"

"Tsuki." I turned to see the Arcobaleno.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget that you need a dress too!"shout/said them in one time expect Skull who is a coward. Add a kora in the end for Collonello. Three small legs meet my head, fuck.

"Ouch! You don't need to kick me, Lal, Reborn, Collonello!"shout me rubbed my head.

"You need some training more, kora!"commented Collonello.

"That's not the point right now! Quick and pick some dress already!"shout Lal.

"...But..." I pouted, "I don't know which one look good in me." whined me. I give Lal a 'choose some for me or you are not a girl' look. And she glares me. "I don't know which suits me okay!"

Then suddenly, Hibari throw me a dark purple dress. The skirt is not so short but not so long, it's around 5 cm under my knees. It has no sleeve, not so flashy. There's a ribbon around the waist part, just like Chrome's dress. "Hn."said him, walked away.

"I... like it. Thanks, Hibari!" I smiled.

Everyone stared at Hibari, expect for Reborn and Lal that now is smirked. Reborn and Lal looked at me and said, "I told you so." With a look that said, 'I win'. I twitched and blushed, "Shut up! I'm going to try it." I walked in to the fitting room. There's no way that he love me right? Yes, no way in the hell... Hibari is supposed to be like 'that'... What is 'that' anyways?!

"Stupid me.."mumbled me lighty as I tried the dress. The dress is actually fit me well... But... no sleeve... I'm not used to it... I come out of the fitting room, "Mmmmm..."

"Ah, Tsuki-san..." And there is it again, the boys blushing section! Wait, even Hibari too?! Argh, who cares about that.. waistcoat, I need a waistcoat!

"Stop the blushing thingy! Anyway... waistcoat..." I scanned the room, and I found a black waistcoat. I wear it, good, I feel more comfortable now... The sleeve of this waistcoat is long so it's make me warm. "Okay, I will take these..."

"A-ano... You... look... beautiful,"said Chrome.

"Thanks!" I patted her head again and walked in to the fitting room and changed. After that I payed the dresses and suits. It's really cheap, because the employee said this, "W-we w-w-will g-give y-you a h-huge d-discount... W-we a-are v-very hon-honoured to h-have the V-vongola and T-the Cu-cursed C-Cat here..." Then I just remembered that last time I come here, I blackmailed the shop owner! I'm sorry and thank you.

* * *

"Okay, guys, we will now learn about Etiquette of Talking, which I really hate." I smiled sweetly.

Lal complained, "You need to learn about it too, Tsuki!"

I frowned, "No thanks... I already learned it, I just didn't used it. But I won't messed up the party."

"Messed up?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, right. In the mafia, if we provoke or bad mouthing one people, a big fight can happen and that can make war and such. It's so troublesome, but I used to it. Basically, as 'The Cursed Cat', I don't need any etiquette coz' everyone afraid of me, and no one know that 'The Cursed Cat' is actually this 'Hoshina Tsukiyomi'. No one know I'm a part of CEDEF or Vongola either... But you guys are really famous amongst the mafia people..." I explained to them.

"Take this seriously, kora!"said Collonello. "There's some rules that you need to remember. Althought this is Italy, 90% of the mafia member can speak Japanese. You must greet people like you greet a president."continued Collonello.

"First rule is _**Use ''I'' Language.**_There is one word above all others that cause someone to become defensive. That word is ''you.'' Whenever we think we are being judged, our automatic reaction is to become defensive, and communication stops. So instead of ''you misunderstood me,'' say ''I might not have been clear.''" explained Lal Mirch. "Second is _**No ''Zinging'', **_Many of us think a little friendly ''zing'' is harmless. It's not. For example, ''Hey, I like your hair today. Did ya wash it?'' What happens when someone zings us? We zing back. And one of the number-one indicators of underlying negativity or conflict within a work environment is increased sarcasm. The word ''sarcasm'' has its root in a Greek word that means ''to rip and tear flesh.'' Keep that in mind before you let loose with a harmless little joke. Stick to the topic at hand. Generally when you scamper off into other subjects, the audience's initial reaction is confusion. Confusion leads to impatience. Impatience leads to resentment. In other words, by not sticking to the point, we waste valuable time and can create a negative emotional response in others."

"I don't understand to the extreme!"shout Ryouhei so loud to the extreme.

Lal Mirch twitched, "DON'T INTERRUPT OTHERS WHEN THEY SPEAK!" She slapped Ryouhei several times.

"T-That's gotta be hurt..."said me, Tsuna, and Collonello. "Summary... Don't use a friendly language and joking around. Just stick on to the topic. Understand?"said me in much simple way. "And... If there's someone misunderstood or something like that, don't said, 'I think you misunderstood' but instead, use 'I might not have been clear' or something like that."

They nodded. Good, they finally understand.

"And, don't interrupt others when they speak, kora!"said Collonello.

"You can use Fon as example."said Reborn.

"My pleasure."said Fon so politely.

"Oh, there's still more. You must restate what you have heard... like...''If I've understood you correctly, you feel the problem is X, and I felt it was Y. Is that correct?' and the other person will thought that you understand about their. Don't forget to stay on the topic, don't talk about the past. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Let's do a little test then. Skull, bring 9 glass of tea."ordered Reborn to Skull.

"H-Hai, sempai!"shout Skull.

"The test is simple, Fon will be the judge. You must give the tea to Fon, and you pass." Reborn smirked. "Tsuna, Do you remember about the test you did in the Mafia Land?"

"Eeeh?! Y-you mean the test when I have to gave some money to a scary man?!"shout Tsuna surprised. "That's a part of etiquette?!"

"Yes, it is." I smiled. That episode sure is good, when Collonello met with Tsuna right? Skull comeback with a tray of teas.

"Now Tsuki will give you an example,"said Lal suddenly.

"Suddenly...?! Argh, okay, it has been a long time since I used my 'business smile' ," I smirked evilly. Fon now sat on a chair in front of a table.

I smiled kindly with a sparkling aura behind me, "Excuse me, sir, do you want some glass of tea?"

"Sure, thank you." Fon give me a sparkling smile back.

"It's my pleasure,"said me again as I gave him the glass, still smiling.

The others stared at me in awe, some of them okay..! "You pass, kora!"shout Collonello.

"I know it, you want to test me too!"shouted me to Reborn, pouted.

"The tea is delicious,"said Fon, drank the tea relaxly.

I sighed, "Just like that, okay, let's start with Hibari." I turned to Hibari and give him a glass of a tea. He walked to me and take the tea, calmly. He won't smiling like crazy right? That's no way for a Hibari... He won't go, 'Accept the tea or I'll bite you to the death', right?

"Here is a tea,"said him, giving the tea to Fon.

"Thank You." Fon smiled.

"Pass?"asked me to Lal Mirch.

We all stared at Hibari... 3... 2... 1... "Pass."said Reborn. "Not bad for a Hibari."commented Fon.

"Hn." And with that Hibari pass. "Okay, next... Mukuro. At least try to not 'Kufufufufu'-ing. It's annoying, pineapple head." I used my business smile. Mukuro twitched. I grinned.

"Kufufufufu, fine." He took the tea glass and walked to Fon. "Here is a tea for you..." He smiled but not as flashy as mine.

"Thank You."

"Pass."

"Tch." In a split second, I ignored the pineapple bastard. "Okay, next, Chrome."

"H-hai..."said her walked to me, accepted the tea that i gave to her. She walked to Fon and smiled slightly, "Here is a tea, if you don't mind..." she blushed.

"Thank you."said Fon, smiling. Accepting the tea.

"I-It's my pleasure."replied Chrome.

"It's a pass, right?" I asked Reborn. Reborn nodded, "Pass."

I scanned the crowd, next, is... "Lambo."

"GYAHAHA! LAMBO CAN DO ANYTHING!"shout him proudly.

"Mmmm, Ryouhei,"said me ignored the 5 years old kid.

"GUPYAA!" Lambo crying but I ignored him. Only Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome who cared about that brat.

"I will try to do it to the extreme!"said him. He took the tea and walked to Fon and give the tea, "Here is an extreme tea! It's good for your extreme health!" He tried to be more calm, I really appreciate it.

"Thank you."

"Pass."

"Next... Yamamoto!"

I give him the tea and he smiled happily, "Sure!" He took the tea and walked to Fon. "Here is a tea for you!" He smiled.

Fon smiled back, "Thank You."

"Your Welcome!" I guess he have that in his blood, you know... He helped his father on the restaurant, so he must have talked to the customer as well right?

"Pass, kora!"

"Gokudera." I give him a sign.

"I will not fail you, Jyuudaime!"said him to Tsuna proudly. He took the tea and... looks like forcing himself to smile... "D- Do you want some tea?" You know Gokudera? Your heart don't say so.

"Thank you." Fon smiled simply and took a sip on the tea.

"Pass."

"Last! C'mon, boss." I pushed him forward and give him the tea. Tsuna gulped and give it to Fon, "E-excuse me! Do you want some glass of tea?"said him, nervously.

"No... You don't pass, Dame-Tsuna."said Reborn suddenly.

"Why, Reborn-san?!"shout Gokudera.

"It's because he is the boss, Gokudera."said me simply. "A boss must have a business smile!"

"B-business smile?!"shout Tsuna in confusion.

"Yep... The kind and warm smile that hide your true emotion! Even though you think that this person is a bastard," I pointed at Gokudera. "With this business, smile... No one will know about your true emotions!" I smiled to Gokudera with my business smile. This business smile is a handsome man's smile, just saying.

"Okay, I will teach you how..."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Cavallone's mansion 20.15**

We are a bit late, only 15 minutes, but whatever.. We are greeted by Dino as we got in. "Tsuki! Tsuna! Kyoya! Reborn! You come!"shouted Dino like a child.

I sighed, "Dino, this is a party of yours. You should act like a boss, stop acting like a kid."commented me.

"T-Tsuki-san..." Tsuna tried to calm me down.

"Oh, right... Sorry!" said Dino, "You all look fabulous!" He smiled. That is his business smile.

"Okay, I don't even care about that. Oh, by the way, I won't forgive you with the sudden request!" I pouted. Oh, right. Right now my hair is tied up, my bangs pinned by my dark purple hairpin so it matched the dress.

"Request?"

"Sht! Let's keep it a secret! Why don't you get ready now?"said Dino panicked. I sighed, "Fine... Backstage right?"

"Huh? Mmm... what is it? Dino-san?"ask Tsuna.

"It's okay? Why don't you guys go to greet the others?"said Dino again smiled. "It's your first mafia party, right? You must introduced yourself! Oh, enjoy the food too!"

"Okay?" They are definitely curious, oh, well, I believe Dino want to made it a surprise.

* * *

I went to backstage, yes, there is a stage there. Then I greeted by Romario and the others. "Tsuki-san, please get ready! You already know the song right? And the speech?"

"Don't worry. Tell me once it's the right time."

"It's now."

"WHAT?! Oh, well, we are late for 15 minutes after all.." I sighed. There's a curtain that hide the stage, so from the backstage I walked to the stage and give a 'ready' sign to I have to do this afterall? Oh, whatever. Then, Dino throwed me a mic.

I smirked, "Ladies and gentleman!"said me on the mic.

Then I heard, "Huh, isn't that Tsuki-san's voice?!"

The curtain opened, revealing me standing on the stage, "Good night. Today is Cavallone's 456th Anniversary! My name is Tsukiyomi, It's a pleasure to stand here!" I bowed and smiled nicely. Everyone clapped their hand. "Today, we invited a special guest, the Vongola Decimo and their guardians!" The light goes off a spotlight appeared, spotted only me, Tsuna and the others, Hibari is leaning to the wall, seperated from the others. Mukuro is with Chrome who is staying with the crowds. Everyone clapped and stared at them, commented this and that.

Tsuna and the others looked surprised but ignoring them, I continued, "And to welcome them, let me sing a song...88!"

The music started... And I opened my mouth to sing.

**(88 by L.C.M.)**

_wasurete shimau darou  
katani tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare_

_tameiki hitotsu de RISETTO sareru_  
_mugen no RUUPU no you na hibi sa_  
_migi muke hidari ga toomawari demo sore de ii nda_

_kaze ga fukitsukeru no wa kitto_  
_BIRU no sukima wo tobikau zatsuon ga_  
_kimi ni kikoe nai you ni_

_yozora ni egakareta_  
_hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari sono mune kogareru gensou_  
_wasurete shimau darou_  
_kata ni tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare_

_riyuu nante iranakatta ano hi_  
_yubi de nazo wo takagayaki hamada_  
_nemuri sae wasure saseru nara sore de ii nda_

_ame ga furi yamanai no wa kitto_  
_kuchibiru kami nagare yuku sono namida_  
_dare mo kizu ka nai you ni_

_yozora ni egakareta_  
_hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari sono mune kogareru gensou_  
_wasurete shimau darou_  
_kata ni tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare_

_ano hoshi ya kimi no namae wa shiranai kedo_  
_sono kagayaki wa koko kara mo yoku mieru_

_namida wo tomeru no mo_  
_ume wo miru no mo_  
_sore wa dareka janai kimi janakya dekinai nda_

_yozora ni egakareta_  
_hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari sono mune kogareru gensou_  
_wasure wa shinai darou_  
_mawari michi ni saiteta hana naita ato mo kizuato mo_  
_kakaeta mama aruite yukeba ii_

English:

_Have you forgotten all the grief you bear on  
your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star. _

_The days that feel like infinite loops  
can be reset with just one sigh.  
Even if it's a detour that goes right and left, you will be fine. _

_The blowing wind definitely makes a noise when it wafts through the crevices between buildings  
where you can't hear it._

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars.  
It's an illusion my heart yearns for.  
Have you forgotten all the grief you bear on  
your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star._

_That day when I didn't need a reason, but if the brilliance traced by my finger can  
make you forget even sleep, then that will be fine.  
The unrelenting rain surely mixed with the tears that flowed to your bitten lips  
so that nobody would notice._

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars.  
It's an illusion my heart yearns for.  
Have you forgotten all the grief you bear on your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star._

_I don't know the name of that star nor your name, but I can clearly see that brilliance from here.  
The one to stop your tears, the one to share your dreams,to fulfill your wishes too won't be just anybody.  
If it's not you, it can't be done._

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars._  
_It's an illusion my heart yearns for._  
_You haven't forgotten, have you. On that detour where the flowers that bloomed, all the tracks made_  
_by your tears and your scars are beautiful, because it makes you what you are today._

* * *

I panted heavilly, It has been a long time since I don't sing like this. Fast pace, you know... tiring. Everyone clapped. I give them a smile or what you should say a business smile. "Thank You!" I bowed at them. I found Tsuna and co. Stared at me in awe. "And for this Anniversary of Cavallone, let me sing 'BE MORE'! " (A/N: I choose this song since it is Dino's song)

**(BE MORE- KENN)**

_BE MORE SLOWLY _

_BE MORE SLOWLY _

_Yukkuri ikiteikeru nara _

_FOR FAMILY _

_FOR FAMILY _

_Chotto wa chigatta kamo ne _

_Tatakai wo negatteru wake jyanai _

_Mamoru yatsura ga iru kara honki ni nareru no sa _

_Kotoba wa iranai kakugo ga aru no nara _

_Tsukihanasaretemo, mayou koto ga attemo _

_Tsuitekoi _

_BE MORE HARD _

_BE MORE HARD _

_tsuyoku naritai no nara _

_FOR YOURSELF _

_TO MYSELF _

_Maji de kakatte konai to _

_Tatakai wo kobanderu wake jyanai _

_Nakama no kanashii kao mou mitaku wa nai no sa _

_Tsurasa, kibishisa mo sore wo norikoenakya _

_Shikkari mamorinuku tsuyoi sono ishi to _

_Sono kizuna _

_Kotoba wa iranai kakugo ga aru no nara _

_Tsurasa, kibishisa mo sore wo norikoenakya _

_Shikkari mamorinuku tsuyoi sono ishi to _

_Sono kizuna _

_**English:**_

Be more slowly 

Be more slowly 

If I go living at ease 

For family 

For family 

It's probably a little different 

It's not like I wish for a fight 

Because there are people I need to protect, I'll become serious 

No words are needed if there is resolution 

Even if I'm forsaken, even if there's something that confuses you 

Come follow me 

Be more hard 

Be more hard 

If I want to be stronger 

For yourself 

To myself 

I'll seriously carry it on 

It's not like I refuse the fight 

I just don't want to see my friend's sad face anymore 

The pain and strictness too, I have to climb over it 

Hold it tightly with that strong will 

That bond 

No words are needed if there is resolution 

The pain and strictness too, I have to climb over it 

Hold it tightly with that strong will 

That bond

* * *

And I heard Dino's subordinates said, 'This song suit the boss most!'. Of course, this song is his in the real world. I smiled. Everyone clapped again.

"I will sing a song once again for you all, the tittle is Kokoro no Hoshi, you can enjoy it while you eat!" I smiled softly. The music started, some of the people start eating again, some of them only watched.

I opened my mouth started to sing in a low and soft voice... and closed my eyes as I sing.

**(Kokoro no Hoshi – Nanjou Yoshino)**

_yume wo miteimashita haruka inishie no hi _

_yami ni matataki dasu hoshi no soba de _

_watashi wo tsutsumi kondeta nukumori ni deau hi wo _

_yubiori kazoete nemuru _

_eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo _

_dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo _

_namida wa sagashiteru anata no koto wo _

_hoshi wa shitteiruno sorezore no unmei _

_kyou mo nagarete yuku negai hitotsu _

_kizu wa toki ga iyasu no ni kanashimi no kokuin wa _

_shougai kienai MYSTERY _

_hitomi ni utsuru hon no isshun nazeka _

_umareta hoshi ga zutto saki wo terasu _

_nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito _

_kagayaite iru watashi no naka de _

_egao no ura ni kakushita hitoribocchi no kimochi _

_kama wa nai sore de ii no _

_eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo _

_dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo _

_nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito _

_sou kokoro no naka de hikari tsuzukeru _

English:

_I had been dreaming. Of those distant ancient days _

_Near the stars that twinkle in the darkness _

_I count the days we met in that warmth that wrapped around me _

_On my fingers and fall asleep _

_There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here _

_As you hold me, I am right here _

_My tears are searching for you _

_Do the stars know? Each and every fate _

_Today is the current off one wish _

_Though wounds will heal with time, the mark of sadness _

_Is a mystery that will never disappear _

_The reflection in the eyes were just an instant somehow _

_The birth of this star be the light way ahead all the time _

_Even if we can never meet again, the one I love _

_Shines within me _

_This feeling of loneliness hidden behind my smile _

_Can't be helped, I'm fine with that _

_There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here _

_As you hold me, I am right here _

_Even if we can never meet again, the one I love _

_Continues to shine within my heart_

* * *

Claps can be heard again, I opened my eyes and smiled. "Thank you for hearing! Enjoy the rest of the party!" I bowed and the curtain closed. I sighed in relieve. Finally done~

"Thanks for your hard work, Tsuki-san!"said Romario.

"It's nothing!" I smiled warmly.

Then Dino ran to me, "Tsuki, thanks.. Sorry I ask you so suddenly..."said him.

I gave him a 'seriously' look and sighed, "You always did that, it's fine! By the way... can I eat now?" My stomach growled loudly. I blushed, "My stomach calling me when I sing too, luckilly it's not as loud as now..."

"Ahahahaha, sure!"said him. I walked outside the stage and found Hibari leaned on to the wall. "Hi, Hibari..."said me.

"Hn..."said him. "You are good at singing." Wow, Hibari Kyoya praised me! Yippie! What I am a five years old...? Don't get over excited, Tsuki... And now I'm arguing in my mind great.

"Really?! Thanks!" I smiled. "Oh, you want to eat? Let's go!"

"Sure." It's rare to heard him saying other thing than 'Hn'... I'm actually amazed! Wait, what I am amazed of... Hibari is actually nice, I'm really lucky to be transfered to this world... I never think... that Hibari that I see from the anime...that so cold and scary... Is actually kind... at least to me...

Wait, on second think, why he only act kind to me...

I blushed because of what I think. Shit, Sawada Tsukiyomi, why are you blushing? What are you blushing at? My heart... can't stop beating...

I guess... Lal was right.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

**It's too long, so I will end this chapter now... I hope you like it, thank you very much! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The Letters

******A****nother World**

**C****hapter 14**

**T****he Letters**

**-****o-o-o-o-o-**

**O****ctober 30th, 2012**

Tsuki and the others still in the Death Mountain, training. In a mansion, the Arcobaleno held a meeting. They sense a very close dangers ahead.

"What?! The memories are coming back?!"shouted Skull.

"This is a bad news, kora! It will be bad for Tsuki!"commented Collonello.

"I able to held those memories for awhile. But those memories can come back anytime, maybe around a week."explained Reborn in serious face. "Iemitsu and Nana aren't a problem for now. The problem is Tsuna." He added.

"The effect of my device should be permanent. The memories aren't supposed to come back..."said Verde.

"Don't tell me there's someone behind this all?"asked Fon.

Reborn nodded, "Enemies are everywhere in Namimori. The enemy shouldn't be able to track us now to Italy. It safe but just for awhile. I found Tsuna acted weird at Tsuki's birthday party when he saw Tsuki's necklace."

"So the effect will be wear off anytime soon. Vongola Decimo will suspected us if we shoot him with the memory eraser bullet."

"Do Tsuki know about this, kora?"ask Collonello.

Reborn shook his head, "But she must know that there's danger coming. Because she fought the enemies in the town, it's weird if she didn't suspected anything."

"She is sharp, I believe she will know this, sooner or later."commented Fon.

"Muu, you call me here only to talk about that?"complained Mammon. "I will leave now if you only want to talk about that." And Mammon or Viper disappeared with his illusion.

"I will continue my research." And the floor where Verde sit split into two and he went down.

"They both are going to do something aren't they?" Fon smiled softly. "Tsuki has been our family after all."

"Even thought she always play pranks on me!"mentioned Skull.

Reborn smirked, "We shall do something too." The infants in that room nodded.

* * *

_F__lashback_

"_Try to relax a bit! Your shoulder is to__o__ tense!"shout Lal Mirch to a little girl._

"_I'm still a kid, Ma'am! Slow down a bit!" The girl, Tsuki, whined. Tsuki was trained by the Arcobaleno the entire time. Reborn, Lal Mirch, and Collonello teach her hand to hand combat and how to use guns, while Fon trained her material arts._

"_Hold your gun tightly, enemy can snatch it off your hands any time!" Reborn kicked the gun from Tsuki's hand, It fell to the ground._

"_Hey! You guys ignored me!"whined Tsuki again._

"_Don't whine, kora!"shout Collonello._

"_Okay, okay, calm down a bit guys!"shout Tsuki as she took her gun from the ground. "Let's see..." She relaxed her shoulder more and lift her hand. BANG! It missed the target by a meter._

"_You don't even tried to aim the target!"shout Lal, kicked Tsuki's hand._

"_I just tried to shoot! I never said I want to shoot the target right?!"protested Tsuki._

"_Hahaha! You guys can't even handle the child! You guys are n-" Tsuki, Lal, Reborn, and Collonello kicked the cloud Arcobaleno in one time , "SHUT UP!"shouted them as they kicked._

"_You don't teach me anything, Skull! Mammon still teach me Illusion, Verde still teach me about computer and stuff, Luce teach me about flames, you teach me nothing, so just shut up!" The little girl pouted. Lal Mirch now sit on Skull with her arms folded._

"_Continue your training, Tsuki!"_

"_Okay!" Tsuki saluted. She quickly get back to her shooting stance. She relaxed her shoulder, focused on the target, she pointed the gun to it. "Bang!"said her as she shoot. It hits the target, a dummy. The head part blow up._

"_Good, you aimed the right one, kora!"commented Collonello._

_T__suki smirked, "It's quite fun~"_

"_Now, let's continue, Tsuki." Fon smiled warmly._

"_After a cup of tea?"asked Tsuki._

_F__on smiled again and nodded, "After a cup of tea."_

"_YAY! Skull! Bring us the tea!"_

"_WHY ME!?"_

"_JUST DO IT!" Reborn, Lal, and Collonello kicked him again._

_F__lashback end_

* * *

**N****ovember 2nd, 2012**

Tsuki was sleeping on her bed due to the headache. The Arcobaleno held up a meeting again, on the roof.

"A letter from the Ten Years Later Tsuki?"asked Fon.

"Yes, she gave it to Reborn... But it seems it hasn't the right time yet to give it to Tsuki."sai Lal. "I haven't seen the letter yet. So what is it, Reborn?" Lal Mirch turned to Reborn.

"Her TYL self must wanted to warn us about the danger ahead, here." Reborn toss it to them..

_T__o My Fellow, Arcobaleno_

_H__i, this is Tsuki from ten years in the future._

_T__his letter actually is a letter from my future self._

_W__ell, let's just said I always kept it in my pocket and get ready to give it to Reborn anytime,_

_j__ust like what my future self did ten years ago._

_T__o the point, I believe you all know about the danger that came or will come in your case._

_I__ want you to give the other letter that I wrote for my past self in November 4th , 2012_

_T__he letter contains about the danger and Tsu-kun's memory, along with my true parents._

_I__ hope you all will do as I wish. This may sounds egoist, but this is my duty._

_P__lease protect Tsuna and the others._

_T__hank you._

_P__S: Don't read the other letter_

"You have the other letter?" They turned to Reborn. Reborn nodded and showed them the other letter that sealed by a silver flame.

"She used the moon flame to seal it, not bad,"commented Lal. "Do you believe this will be okay?"

"She will be okay. Because there's still a 'future' for her, right?" Fon smiled. The others nodded in response.

"Muu, I have found out about the family that attacked Tsuki years ago."said Mammon suddenly.

"So you do care about her."said the storm Arcobaleno.

"Whatever. It's the Erteno Famiglia. They are the most famous famiglia in underground. An expert in memory control. I found the data of the person that attacked them years ago, Joker." Mammon throw a stack of paper. "The other data are erased as soon as I tried to opened it."

"Tsuki fought with this Joker guy too in Namimori." Reborn look through the file. "A mist flame user? Not bad for a clown that doesn't know it place." He smirked.

Suddenly a part of the floor split in half, Verde appeared. "I have also found some interesting data."

"Verde! So you too, worried about Tsuki." Lal Mirch smirked.

"She is our family, of course we all care."commented Fon ,smiled. Verde rolled his eyes.

"The Eterno Famiglia lead by a person called 'King'. He and the guardians are known as 'The Heroes of Life' or '_Gli eroi della vita_'by the people of undergrounds. They are wanted in 4 countries Russia, U.S.A., India, and China. The most known is Joker, Jack, and Ace. Joker is the Mist guardian, he has the flame of Mist and Cloud. Jack is the Lightning Guardian. He has the Lightning Flame. Ace is the Storm guardian, she has the flame os Storm and Sun.**"**explained Verde.

"I see." Reborn nodded.

"All we can do is just hope everything gonna be okay, kora!"commented Collonello.

* * *

**O****riginal time – November 4th, Namimori, Japan.**

"It's Sunday~~~~ Missing school is really sure nice... Hello, Japan, you are cold today! WINTER!"shout a girl excitedly as she see the snows around her house.

"You are excited because you see snow? You always said nearly the same thing every time you saw the snows." Lal Mirch suddenly appeared, with a scarf and coat.

"Hi! Good Morning, everyone!"greeted Tsuki to all the Arcobaleno. "I am really surprised that you all coming to Japan too... Specially you, Mammon, Verde." She smiled like nothing will happen.

"Enemies presence everywhere, huh, kora?"said Collonello, glaring into a person that spying from a top of a building.

"They always there, spying, everywhere."said Tsuki with a serious face. Her voice lowered down and her eyes narrowed. She leaned forward and whispered something to the blue haired infant. "But aside of all that, Lal... What you said about that is probably true..."whispered her with a serious face.

Lal sweatdropped and pointed into the enemies. "Isn't the enemy more important? They are ready to shoot anytime..."

Tsuki twitched, "I..." She opened her closet. "am..." And she took a riffle. "...really..." She opened the window and placed the riffle on the window's frame. "pissed!" She shot those enemies. "Go to hell, you bastards that spying on a lady!"

"..." The Arcobaleno are all amazed and sweatdropped at the girl. As expected of their student, no bullets wasted, It's all hit the enemies head. But the girl always clueless, how about the people that found the corpses? But it's a cheap matter for them. They are used to things like this.

"So.. Okay, what are you all doing in the morning like this?" Tsuki smiled, "Oh, right. Let me closed the window and hide the riffle~" She closed the window and put the riffle back, she hide her weapons with an illusions. Behind the illusions, 20 boxes of grenades, 35 riffles, 100 guns, 5 bazookas, a bullet proof jacket, knifes, daggers, and swords are tidily filled the closet.

"It's an order from your future self, Tsuki!"shout Skull. "How can you still calm like nothing happened? You should know it from the situation!"

"Well, the enemies are targeting me, the student of Arcobaleno, why should I be afraid? I trust Tsuna and the others that the will be okay. And it seems they didn't targeted by anyone." But she paused, "Wait, my future self?"

Mammon sighed, "A letter." He glanced at Reborn. Reborn tossed a letter to Tsuki, sealed by the Moon Flame.

"Moon Flame..." She touched the letter and the flame slowly faded away. "Let's see..."

_T__o My Past Self_

_T__he Arcobaleno aren't supposed to read this so don't let them saw this letter._

_A__nd don't you dare to throw away this letter, you must keep it and give it to your ten year ago self when you're past self got shoot by TYL Bazooka. So keep this letter and the letter that I gave to the Arcobaleno in your pocket._

_Y__ou should know, about the future._

_Y__our appearance happened between __the Inheritance Arc and Rainbow Arc._

_D__on't let them know about the Rainbow Arc._

_A__nd YOU shouldn't join the Rainbow Arc either, or more like CAN'T_

_B__ut let's forgot about that._

_Y__our true duty in this world is to keep the story in the plot. Don't let the future changes._

_I__ must warn you, the enemy aren't a cheap bastard._

_T__he Eterno Famiglia after you, the one that hold a knowledge about the trinisette._

_T__hey want to control the trinisette._

_I__ know this is dangerous, but I want you to talk to Checkerface privately._

_T__here's one more thing._

_T__suna, your brother, and also my brother._

_H__e will remember about the whole thing. About YOU._

_T__he same thing happens with Nana and Iemitsu,_

_B__ut don't let yourself down, you must talk to Checkerface first, today._

_T__hen, you can settle things with Eterno famiglia._

_J__oker, Jack, and Ace are going to the school tomorrow._

_L__al and Reborn already deal with Nana and Iemitsu memory._

_D__on't lose hope or there will be no future._

_And remember this,_

_Y__ou are never alone._

_T__hank You._

_P__.S.: Seal the letter again._

Tsuki eyes widened, "Nana and Iemitsu?!" She turned to Reborn and Lal. Lal and Reborn only nodded. "I see, Thank You." She sighed in relieve. _Where I can find him? Kawahira... Ramen... TYL I-pin?!_ Tsuki turned to the Arcobaleno, "You guys don't dare to follow me, orders."

"We understand." Fon smiled.

"Wait, Tsuki."said Verde. Tsuki stared at him with a confused face. Verde took out a device and press a button. Then a long rod appeared from the ground. "A new updated rod. Made by diamonds, it won't break."

Tsuki stared at Verde and smiled, "Thank You!" She took the rod and grab it tightly. "Thank You, everyone!" She opened a drawer and took her combat shirts. She run to the toilet and quickly changed.

Her clothes is simple, a short sleeved black shirts, black shorts, waistcoat. She still has the letter on her hand, she focused her moon flame and seal the letter. She stand in front of the mirror. A brown haired girl with long hair and a pair of sharp brown eyes. She nodded to herself and get out of the toilet. She took a black coat and a scarf. "I'm going!"shout her to the Arcobaleno.

"Be careful, Tsuki!"shout/said them.

"The fight isn't today, but... of course, I will be careful." She wear the coat and scarf along with a boots. She stared at the long rod and pressed it down, it shrunk, she hide it in her coat. She turned once again to the infants and nodded. She opened the door and go.

* * *

**T****suki's POV**

The memory will come back... I shook my head, no, I believe in Tsuna, Nana, and Iemitsu. They will be okay... But... TYL I-pin... I believe I can know where is Kawahira if I asked her. That Checkerface...

* * *

I run to Tsuna's house and found Lambo and I-pin. They are playing, like they always do. "Lambo! I-pin!" I panted, running sure is tiring.

"Ah, Tsuki! GYAHAHAHA! What are you doing here?"asked Lambo.

"Not to play... Absolutely."

"Tsuki-san. Ohayou!"greeted I-pin.

Then Tsuna's door opened, "Ara, Tsuki-chan, Ohayou!"greeted Nana, she have a basket of clothes.

"Ohayou, Nana-san, are you doing chores?"asked me, tried to be calm. She hasn't remember...

"Yes, can you play with the child? Oh, by the way, Tsu-kun is still asleep! And I don't know where Reborn-kun is..."said Nana sweetly.

"I'm here, Maman."suddenly Reborn appeared. He give me a 'what are you doing here' look.

"Ara, Reborn-kun! Oh, you bring friends too!"said Nana as she see Lal and the others, who also give me a 'what are you doing here' look.

"Mm..." Oh, things are sure troublesome. I shouldn't tell him about Checkerface... wait, I can tell them about Kawahira! Good. "Hi, everyone!" I greeted like I don't know about them being here.

"Hi." Lal jumped to my shoulder and whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't tell you..."whispered me back.

"Is this have something to do with Sawada?"asked Lal Mirch.

"No. It's another thing, I can't tell you, classified information."answered me.

"What's wrong Tsuki-chan and who is this?"ask Nana.

"Lal Mirch."said Lal, introduced herself.

"And, it's nothing, Nana-san..." I sweatdropped. Things sure are awkward!

* * *

What should I do now? The Arcobeno introduced theirselve to Nana. However, me, feeling uneasy and awkward really can't just stay here and wait for Lambo to cry and accidentally shot I-pin with the Ten Years Bazooka. I HAVE to be careful so that I won't change the future... How could I find Checkerface?

"Ohayou, Okaa-san..." Tsuna sleepily goes downstairs and surprised at what he seen. "Tsuki-san! What are you doing here?! Even the Arcobaleno?!"I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, good morning!" I greeted normally.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, You have to eat breakfast! It's already 11 o'clock!"said Nana.

"Eh?!"shout Tsuna in surprise. "Well, you must be tired from the last trip!" I smiled. Then I noticed Mammon and Verde's 'Don't waste our time! What are you doing!' look. I cursed myself in my mind. I then give the Arcobaleno (s) 'Just shut your mouth and pretend you don't know' look. Verde and Mammon rolled their eyes, although I can't see Mammon's eyes...

"GYAHAHAHA! TSUNA P-" I heard Lambo shouted, but he ended up fell down, and hit the ground. "Yes!"cheered me under my breath. Sorry, I don't really mean it.

"Lambo!" I-pin followed the cow kid.

"Hold... it... I CAN'T! HUWAAAA!" Lambo pulled the Bazooka. C'mon Lambo! He ran with the TYL Bazooka outside.

"Isn't it bad if he tripped and the TYL Bazooka hit another person?"said me calmly.

"HIIIIE! We have to go after him!"shout Tsuna.

"Lambo! Wait!"shout I-pin, she goes out first.

"See you, Tsuna!" I run to chase the kids after I took my coat.

* * *

I chased the kids to an abandoned factory, and there, Lambo tripped. Again. And the bazooka flew to I-pin. "Yes!" I cheered again quietly.

POOF!

"Eh? Why am I suddenly at an abandoned factory in the middle of delivery?" Adult I-pin appeared. Yes, finally! "Ah, Tsuki-san! It's very nice to see you again!"

"Hello, I-pin..."said me. How should I ask...

"Oh, right, Kawahira-ojii-san told me to give this to you!" She took a paper from her pocket... and there it is, a letter with moon seal.

"Thank you, I-pin..." The moon flame, maybe it's something that I needed.

"By the way, do you know where I can go to the town? It will be bad if the ramen gone soggy again!"said he in panic.

"Mm... You can walk through there..." I pointed into a street randomly.

"Thank you, Tsuki-san!"said her, and she gone.

"Arararara? What a sparkling letter! Lambo-san wants that!"shout Lambo.

I stared at him, what should I do... with this cow brat? I guess there's nothing but to make him back home. "I'm really sorry!" I grabbed his head and throw him to the direction of Tsuna's house.

"GUPYAAAAAAAA!" Hope luck is on your side, Lambo.

I opened the letter and read it.

_To Tsukiyomi-kun_

_Hello, this is Checkerface or Kawahira._

_The Tsuki in this time told me to give this to I-pin._

_And she said you will receive it somehow._

_She said I just needed to says one thing._

_Just sleep and you will know._

_I hope you receive this letter!_

_P.S.;Seal the letter_

Sleep? Why I have to sleep? But okay, I will try...I closed my eyes and slowly asleep...

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

To Skyla

Thank you very much for your support! And thank for the review too!

Hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

To Reborn ninja

Well, it's because moon is up on the sky just like the sun and such. I got this idea by my own, I don't know about how the others get it. I know some stories that has moon flames in it too! By the way, thanks for the review!

* * *

To Gale-chan,

As always, thank you very much!

* * *

To CrimsonSkyTamer

Thank you! I have read the story of yours and it was amazing too!

Mm... Hellhounds of Vongola! I hope you update it!

Thank you for your review and support!

* * *

**_Okay, guys! I want you to ask anything about Tsuki if you want!_**

**_Your question will be answered in 'Haru Haru Epic Interview' that I made._**

**_The category of questions;_**

**_Varia; for the next chapter_**

**_Arcobaleno; for two chapter in the future_**

**_CEDEF; for three chapters in the future_**

**_Others; for four chapters in the future_**

**_The questions will be split into those categories that I wrote up there. With a bonus story about Tsuki and the one that named in the categories._ **

**Don't leave yet if you still haven't read the underlined words. Or? Kamikorosu.**

**Sorry now Hibari in this chapter. And I did cut the part where Hibari and Tsuki having errr... well... let's just say, some romantic moment... but it will be mentioned in the next chapter, maybe.  
**

**Matta nee~~~  
**

**REVIEW  
**


	16. Namimori's Peace Disturber

**Another World**

**Chapter 15**

**Namimori Peace Disturber**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

I patrolled around the town, there's many suspicious person around here. I'm going to bite them all to death. I go to an abandoned factory where most of presence present.

I stared at a sleeping body in the corner of a cabin in the factory, "Tsuki?" The body of her laying on the floor without any guards, her brown hair was all over the floor, her face is peaceful, like she knows there's nothing going to happened even if she sleep there.

"...A deal..."mumbled her. Must be dreams.

I put my right hand around her neck and my left hand around her tights. I lift her and carried her to the reception room.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

I opened my eyes And scanned my surrounding. I remembered about the deal that I made with Checkerface, I hope he won't break it. I found myself sleeping in a coach, why am I here? That desk, that chair, that cabinet, that table... The Reception Room. Hibari must found me and brought me here. Ng? My eyes stared at a black jacket that covering myself, it's Hibari's.

"That cold masked carnivore..." I smiled slightly.

Lal Mirch is right about me, about my feelings toward him. It's maybe to late that I just realized it at the party...

* * *

_Flashback_

_That time, I saw Tsuna with Nono talking and chatting together. Tsuna seems happy. Gokudera just followed Tsuna around, along with Yamamoto. Chrome, Lambo, and Mukuro ate together, with Ryouhei kept an eye on Lambo, just in case anything happen, Reborn's order. While I ate a triple chocolate cake with Hibari beside me. He ate a steak, I don't know what steak it was. But a steak is a meat, he is really an carnivore._

_We was enjoying the breeze of night in the balcony. "Nee, Hibari..." I glanced at him._

"_Hn." He said while keep looked front._

"_May I ask something... that maybe a personal matter... well, I'm just curious..." I just want to know about him more, no one said that I can't ask right? It was something that never be mentioned in anime or manga._

"_Just ask it, to the point."ordered him directly._

_I stared at him, "Mmmmm... Y-your family... I never seen your family... I don't even know do you have one or not..." I hope it's okay to ask it...! _

_But he just answered, nothing painted on his face, there's no hesitation, pain, or sadness on his face. Plainly he just said one word, "Accident."_

"_Oh..." Just the same as me, huh? But I still have Nana and Iemitsu as my second parents although they don't remember anymore... "Mm... Actually, Hibari..."_

_He turned to me and stared at me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze of the wind and stretched my hands to my back. "Although everyone thought that you are really scary, that you are the demon of Namimori... You are really nice aren't you? Protecting the school although no one ask you to do it. The town secured and the peace never fade... And yesterday, you took care of me! So... Thanks!" I turned to him and smiled widely. Then he patted my head without saying anything._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

I fold the jacket tidily and put it on the coach. I sits on the coach and closed my eyes in deep thought. I remembered about the letter. The sentence that shows a danger, _'Joker, Jack, and Ace are going to school tomorrow.' _I think I should discuss it with Hibari right? If the school attacked, he won't forgive the one that attack the school.

Anyone that disturb the peace of Namimori should be bitten to the death, right? After a bit holiday in Italy, and we came back to school, someone will attack our school... I pity Tsuna and the others, they don't have any choice then to fight right?

The door suddenly opened, revealing the demon of Namimori. "Hn. You woke up."

"Yes, thanks for bringing me here... Oh, don't ask why I slept in an abandoned factory. Forget about that. I need to talk, serious matter." I narrowed my eyes. He glared at me. I smiled, "I know that tomorrow is the first day of school after we got back from our little vacation..." (Let's just say that there's not winter holiday here!)

"Hn. There will be something happen?"

I nodded in response. "That's why I have a little request..."

* * *

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

**Somewhere else...**

"Ace-sama! The target has came back! There's some snippers that got shot." An officer reported to a little girl.

The girl has an orange long curly hair and a pair of green orbs. She wears a frilly pink lolita dress and a pink and green ribbon. "Really? Finally~~ Let's attack the school tomorrow!" A pink umbrella appeared as she raise her hand.

"Calm down, Ace. They are going to die soon, all of the student..." A man with a straight black hair that wears glasses said.

"Well, we all couldn't help but excited right?" Joker showed up, "After all, If we killed Hoshina Hikari, we won't be the weakest in out group again right?"

"Of course! We won't let the others look down on us again!"shout Ace. "Let's be prepared!" She smirked.

"Sure." Jack said without a single expression.

"Don't forget that I'm the leader~" Joker took out a knife from his pocket.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

I already made plans with Hibari about tomorrow... But will all of the students be okay? Oh, c'mon, be positive, Tsuki! I walked randomly and bumped into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." I looked on to the person. Old lady, black hair, dark brown eyes, a normal housewife, Okabe-san, Nana's friend!

"Y-you... you seems familiar..."said her suspiciously on me. "You look like a forgotten baby of my friend!"

FORGOTTEN BABY? OH, COME ON, I'M NOT A LITTLE BABY ANYMORE! "Excuse me?"

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"shout her.

"Tsukiyomi... Hoshina Tsukiyomi, my parents died in some accident..." I stared at the old lady. She still remember? That mean she didn't have her memory about me erased?

"Oh, you have the same name as that little demon baby.." Yeah, It's probably me. "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for my rudeness, excuse me." She bowed and go away.

"So... There's some person that remember about me?"

* * *

**Tomorrow, Tsuna's POV**

I ran with high speed to my class along with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun. I overslept because Lambo keep annoys me last night! "HIIIE! We are lucky that Hibari-san isn't here, but that's make me worried!"shrieked me.

"Maa, maa, maybe Hibari just late!"said Yamamoto.

"How can that bastard late? He never late, yakyuu baka!"complained Gokudera-kun.

"Ah," I stopped as I reached the class and opened the door. "I'm sorry we're late!"shouted me as I go in, followed by Yamamoto.

"It's okay, Tsuna! Just go in, we will take over today's classes!"said a very familiar person, smiled at me.

"T-Tsuki-san?!"shouted me in surprise. What is Tsuki-san doing here?! Isn't she a student in the senior classes?!

"What are you doing here, woman?!"shout Gokudera.

"Yo, Tsuki-chan!"greeted Yamamoto carelessly.

"Ciaossu!"said a very familiar baby that sitting on the teacher's desk.

"R-Reborn/-san/Kiddo!"shout me, Gokudera, and Yamamoto at the same time as we see the sadistic tutor.

"Why are you late, Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto?!"shout Lal Mirch who is standing beside Reborn, but she still has her guns on her back?!

"LAL?!"

"Normally I punished peoples who are late but this time I won't, so be grateful, kora!" A blond baby said, and again, Collonello has his gun on his back!

"COLLONELLO?!"

"Muu~ Usually I don't accept working on free thought... Since you are late you are going to pay..." Why is Mammon also here? And I don't have money!

"MAMMON?!"

"Why don't you go in and sit down?" The storm arcobaleno said calmly.

"FON?!"

"There's still Verde that watching us somewhere..."added Tsuki-san. "So, what so ever... we will be your teacher for today... We thanks you for the teacher introduction, Tsuna. Can you please sit down, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto?"

"ALL THE ARCOBALENO IS HERE?! E-eeeh..."shouted me but I stopped as all of the students stared at me. "...Sorry..." I head towards my seat.

"Ano... What happened to the other teachers?"asked a girl from my class, if I'm not wrong, her name is Maeda Atsuno.

"..." Tsuki-san rolled her eyes.

They stay silent. "The teachers were poisoned."said Reborn who is actually **isn't** in his disguise. HE SURELY IS LYING! WHAT DID THEY DO TO THE TEACHER?!

"Errr. So.. I'm Hoshina Tsukiyomi, I... 2 years older than you all but... I graduated from an Italy College so don't worry... And just call me Tsuki, don't add -sensei, thanks." Tsuki-san smiled awkwardly.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

"Ano... What happened to other teachers?"asked a girl, if I'm not wrong, Maeda Atsuno.

I rolled my eyes? What happened to the teachers? With the help of Bianchi of poisoning, Me blackmailing, and Mammon taking care of their money... They are all now in the cleaning locker... Okay, I'm sorry for all the teachers. I enjoyed my time in beating Nezu up, thought. I promise to erased their memories.

"The teachers were poisoned."said Reborned. I'd like to add up 'by Bianchi' thought...

Tsuna looks freaked out... Seriously, we are here to put up some guards. Hibari takes care of the rest thought...

"Errr. So.. I'm Hoshina Tsukiyomi, I... 2 years older than you all but... I graduated from an Italy College so don't worry... And just call me Tsuki, don't add -sensei, thanks." I smiled awkwardly. I must keep my guard on. Today I'm wearing my battle uniform. Thanks to Verde, the staff has the same length as pen. And with my illusion help, now, the staff looked like a pen that hanged on my pockets.

"Keep your guard, Tsuki, I sense a strong presence."whispered Lal Mirch to me.

I narrowed my eyes, "It's coming here."

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Enma, me, and the Arcobaleno's twitched. I don't know where Shit-P go.. thought...

"Tsuna-kun!"shout the Shimon Famiglia Boss.

"Everyone in the class... duck down!" Everyone flinched as the windows shattered into pieces. I took the staff from my pocket and resize it.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"shout everyone in panic.

The staff that now has the same size as Chrome's trident now clashed into a knife. More knifes are coming, I jumped backwards to avoid it.

"Tsuna! Take care of your classmates and evacuate the student!"shouted me.

One student turned to me and protested, "Dame-Tsuna?! How can he help?!"shout him, Osamu Kaneda. "What happened after all?!"

"Something you don't need to know. Tsuna!"yelled me at him, "Take care of the people in this floor and fourth floor. Gokudera, you go to the first floor and second floor! Yamamoto, help Hibari to take care of people in the second building."

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Yamamoto took his 'sword' and immediately go outside the room.

"Tch. Fine!" Gokudera also go outside of the room.

"Wait! Why you trusting us to dam-" Before another student protested I glared at him.

"I believe in Tsuna-kun!"said Kyoko who has her eyes narrowed. I smiled, she believe in Tsuna, huh?

"Kyoko..." Hana stared at her best friend and smiled, "Me too, then."

"Sawada! We will help you!"shout Lal Mirch who has her weapon ready, along with Collonello.

"I will take care the people in the second building and show that I'm strong! Watch me , Tsuki!"shout Skull as he ran outside.

"Muu... I will take care of the other things..." Mammon disappeared with his illusion.

"I will help Gokudera Hayato then." Fon bowed and run downstairs.

"Tsuna?" Reborn glanced at his beloved student.

Tsuna gulped the dying will pill, "I don't understand what happened... but I will protect everyone." His dying will flames are burning a lot, seems like the training worked.

Everyone eyes widened in surprise, "His head is burning?! Wait his arms too?! Is that Dame-Tsuna?!"

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I can erase their memories..." I saw a knife flying towards a student. "Tch. Watch out, damn it! _Oh, sword that slash everything in the way. Thirsty Sword searching for blood. Behave and get ready to slash everything in our way!_ " My staff transformed into a red sword. I quickly blocked the knife with my sword.

"Tsuna, get everyone into the gym and protect them, understand?" Tsuna nodded in response.

"Fine, we will trust him!"shout them.

"Follow me." Tsuna said as he go outside to lead the way.

"I will explain later, Tsuna." I narrowed my eyes, "Why don't you come out now? Joker?" I smirked.

"Oh? So you noticed me~"said Joker as an illusion disappeared, revealing Joker in the corner of the room.

"Yes, I noticed. _o, il sole, la luce la mia strada e proteggermi. o, luna che splende nel cielo scuro mi danno il potere di sopravvivere. Io chiamo te, la falce da quella di cui tenebre e la luce, Nightmare! (o, the bright sun, light my way and protect me. o, moon that shining in the dark sky give me a power to survive. I summon you, the scythe that covered by darkness and light , Nightmare!)_" The red sword quickly changed into a scythe. The scythe was covered by a silver flame, the flame of moon. "There's still Ace and Jack right?"

"Oh? So you do some research?"

"No, My family." I answered with a very emotionless face.

"Ridiculous. You don't have family..."said him as he throw a knife at me.

"I'm sorry? I have a very protective friend here~ One of my family... right?" I jumped on to a desk and let a bullet come through. An infant with a green gun and a fedora shot Joker from the air. No one noticed, but he didn't go and he just jumped and flipped and bang! Victory. Well, a pity, but Joker quickly dodged.

"One of the Arcobaleno..." Joker eyes narrowed.

"Don't forget I'm here too..." I quickly run towards the man, but before the scythe reach him, I jumped and 'stepped into the wall. Doing a flip there as the scythe cut his shoulder, a bit. Red liquids splattered on the floor. "Sorry, Hibari... Just don't make me do any cleaning..."cried me silently.

"You sure are getting stronger, Hoshina Hikari~" He frowned and throw knifes towards me again, but this time covered with Mist flame. I jump back near to the windows. I stand on a desk with Reborn. "But I'm not alone either~" I and Reborn twitched, we turned and noticed needles covered by storm flames and some thing like electricity that surrounded by lightning flames. I and Reborn jumped to opposite sides, me to left, he to right to dodged it.

"It's 2 vs 3!" Joker jumped happily.

"Fufufufu, Well, hello! Name's Ace~ Not my real name thought." A girl come in through the window.

….Good, I hate her already. A guy followed her from behind, he is flying with some electricity. "Jack."said him shortly.

"...Reborn?" I turned to Reborn. "I want to try a duet shoot, please." I turned the scythe to a gun. A seems normal small gun but It's not too normal either. Whatever.

Reborn smirked, "Sure, why not? " He grab his gun, get ready to shoot. The same with me.

"Let's stop the chit chat~" Joker jumped as he throw knifes on both of me and Reborn. But the one that goes to mine is a bit... well, no energy or something like that. His shoulder is wounded after all. I and Reborn jumped again, our distance widen. We exchange glares on one another an run towards each other.

Jack go to Reborn and Ace go to me, preparing attack. I smirked, giving a signal to Reborn, we run towards each other as Jack and Ace attacked. We lifted our guns and pointed it at out opponents. Me to Jack and Reborn to Ace. "**Chaos Shoot.**"said us at the same time as we shoot.

"Shit!"shout Ace in surprise. "Damn..."mumbled Jack. They both passed out, simple.

"How about 2 and 1?" I smiled evilly.

Joker frowned, "What about 101 vs 2?" He run outside, there's many men in black out there. Then I see orange flames, blue flames, red flames, indigo flames, sun flames, and purple flames, and ROBOTS. The students screamed in fear and some even fainted because they are scared.

"What about... wait how much is it..." I paused and try to count with my fingers.

Reborn face-palmed or so, "We don't have time for that. And it's 14 to 101." Oh, Right, mm... Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Chrome, Hibari, Lal Mirch, Collonello, Skull, Fon, Verde (somewhere), Mammon, Reborn, and me.

**[Tsuki-san...] **A voice can be heard from my weapon, wow.

**[Tsuki, I installed this wireless communication device in your staff. No one can heard it expect you. I gave the device to the decimo as well.]** I heard another voice.

"Tsuna, Verde!"said me happily.

"**[I'm here too]"** I heard a voice next to me and also from the device.

"Reborn... So you have the communication device since the start?"said me as I noticed a device on his ear. He smirked.

"Why? Let's stop the chit chat and fight for real here~" Joker shouted as he throw another knifes. But the knifes sounds different... I and Reborn let the knife hit, yes, bullseye.

"Illusion won't work on us, I have a greedy illusionist tutor you know?" I smirked in victory although I don't win or what.

"And I already used to play pranks with illusionists."commented Reborn.

[**Muu, You have to pay if you talk about me...**] Typical Mammon, you are still on money this and that?

"For- **dodge knife **-get, a- **dodge knife** – about that- **right – **How – **jump – **the con- **flip** – di- **kick knife** – tion - **shoot** – there, Tsu – **kick **-na?"asked me. Curse Joker for throwing knifes on me. "Stop interrupting people when they talk will ya?!"shouted me.

[**What do you mean, Tsuki-san? I can't hear you just now...]** I heard Tsuna's voice again.

**[Talking about interrupting people when speaking, you better fix your etiquette.]** Lal Mirch, can you just forgot about the damn etiquette? We're on fight, hello?!

**[Muu, you are all so noisy.]** Mammon again! Hey, It's not my fault you know.

Then a knife come towards me , Illusion... I tried to ignored it and hey, there's one coming from another side, the real one! It cut some of my hair. "Oops."

"**[Don't let your guard down, Tsuki.]"**said Reborn. **["By the way, she asked how about the condition there, Tsuna?"]**

**[Most of the students are already evacuated to the gym. Gokudera and Yamamoto are now protecting them. But some got left somewhere in the building or fainted do to fear. Hibari-san and Onii-san are now going to bring them back. We are dealing- sigh – with some- thud – troublesome peoples and illusions.]**

I rolled my eyes and glared at Joker, "Source of Illusion is here~" I lifted my weapon that now turned back to a scythe. "We will be there anytime now, Tsuna."

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I don't know what happened but we keep running to escape until suddenly a huge group of a suited mens come and attacked us.

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG TODAY!"shouted some of my classmates.

"It's cool... like some movie." Some commented again.

"I think we're going to build a new fan club for Tsunayoshi-sama~!" DAFUQ?! I never want to have a fan club...

"Jyuudaime!" I heard a shout from behind. Then I saw Gokudera followed by a group of students.

"Gokuder-" Then I turned back and saw a men ready to shoot me. I quickly fly there and chopped the men's neck and attacked another person. One by one they passed out.

"Wow, Never thought the wimpy kid become this strong..."commented some students.

"T-The Vongola Decimo is so strong!"shout one of the enemies.

"Of course Jyuudaime is so strong!"shout Gokudera, "I will blow up all of you for attacking Jyuudaime like this!"

"Tsuna-kun!" I heard a shout again, "This baby is looking for you!" Kyoko was holding an infant with the green pacifier.

"Verde!"shout/said Lal Mirch and Fon as they see him.

"I come for the report, there's around 100 enemies that came here. And the enemies helicopter will land on the school ground around 40 minutes." Verde jumped off from Kyoko-chan and landed on the ground. "But of course, I already take care some of them." Suddenly a huge mosca appeared.

"COOL!"shout the students.

"This is a new designed Mosca made by the most strongest material ever!"said Verde proudly.

"WOHOOO! I LOVE YA BATTLEFIELD!"shout some of the students again. They are not innocent...

"Is the students in Namimori insane?"commented Lal Mirch.

"Probably, kora! If we trained them they will be a good one, kora."said Collonello. Don't drag innocent people please... wait, they aren't innocent, thank you.

"Let's all run to the gym!"

"EXTREME! I'M HERE TO HELP TO THE EXTREME!"

"Oniii-san?!"

* * *

**GYM**

It's seems Tsuki-san already know there will be things like this... The gym has a complete preparation like foods and drinks. Even Hibari-san said that Tsuki that told him to prepare those.

"Tsuna-san!" Some girls shouted at me. It's just like there's more Haru from now on. "Our friend Miko-chan suddenly disappeared... She must be dragged somewhere!"

"Miko? I saw here fainted!"shouted someone again.

"Hashibara-sensei isn't here too!"shout a teacher.

And they began to announce some people that fainted or lost in the way. "Ano... Hibari-san, Onii-san, could you go outside to find them? I will block the enemies..."

"Hn. Fine, I already promised to Tsuki after all." Hibari-san jumped out of the gym.

"EXTREME! WAIT FOR ME TO THE EXTREME, HIBARI!"shout Onii-san.

"Then, Gokudera, Yamamoto, could you take care of those people in the gym?"ask Tsuna.

"Leave it to me, Jyuudaime!" And then Yamamoto laughed."Ahahaha, Sure! Everyone in the mafia game again!" This not a game...

"I will come with you boss! And... It seems Mukuro-sama will come here later..."said Chrome to me.

"Mukuro? Oh, okay, let's go!" Chrome nodded as we go outside.

"Oi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Here." Verde toss me a device, "It's connected to Tsuki."

"Eh? Thank you..." I put on the device, "A-ano... Tsuki-san?"

"**[Tsuki, I installed this wireless communication device in your staff. No one can heard it expect you. I gave the device to the decimo as well.]**"said Verde.

**[Tsuna, Verde!]** said a happy familiar voice.

**[I'm here too]** Another voice come in, Reborn.

**[Reborn, so you have the communication device from the start?] **said Tsuki-san again.

**[Why? Let's stop the chit chat and fight for real here~] **I heard another voice, must be the enemy.

The sounds stopped for a second, **[****Illusion won't work on us, I have a greedy illusionist tutor you know?****] **I heard Tsuki-san's voice again.

**[And I already used to play pranks with illusionists.] **said Reborn.

"[**Muu, You have to pay if you talk about me...]"**Mammon suddenly appeared behind Lal Mirch.

**[For -get, a- about that– How– the con–thud di– tion– bang - there, Tsu- thud -na?] **I can't hear her clearly... **[Stop interrupting people when they talk will ya?!]**shouted her.

"What do you mean, Tsuki-san? I can't hear you just now..."

"**[Talking about interrupting people when speaking, you better fix your etiquette.]"** I sweat-dropped as Lal Mirch said that.

"**[Muu, you are all so noisy.]"**commented Mammon.

**[Oops.] **I heard Tsuki-san's voice again after a few second.

**[Don't let your guard down, Tsuki.]**said Reborn. **[By the way, she asked how about the condition there, Tsuna?]**

"Most of the students are already evacuated to the gym. Gokudera and Yamamoto are now protecting them. But some got left somewhere in the building or fainted do to fear. Hibari-san and Onii-san are now going to bring them back. We are dealing- sigh – with some- dodge bullet – troublesome peoples and illusions."said me, explained the situation while dodging some attack.

**[Source of Illusion is here~ We will be there anytime now, Tsuna.]**

* * *

_**To be continued**_

**Haru: Hahi! There's no questions~~~~!**

**Rio: Calm down, Haru, we still have another time...**

**Reborn: Maa, everyone you can ask questions about Tsuki and the Varia! Or... *gun ready***

**Rio: No threat allowed! It's not Dangerous Interview!**

**Haru: Sou, desu! This is Haru Haru Epic Interview- desu!**

**Reborn: There's nothing not dangerous in mafia... Although all dangers are piece of cake for a mafioso hitman like me.**

**Rio: Hai, hai... Anyways, DON'T FORGET TO ASK QUESTION ABOUT TSUKI AND THE VARIA for this HARU HARU EPIC INTERVIEW Episode ONE! There will be a bonus story too~~~**

**Haru: We will wait for you guys!**

**Rio: So let's just use the rest of the page to congratulate Gale-chan for being the 50th reviewer!**

***clap clap clap***

**Haru: Also for this story to reach the fifteenth chapter and fifty review!**

***clap clap clap***

**Reborn: You better do the review replies now.**

**Rio: Okay... To Gale-chan, I'm so sorry~~~~ I'm so busy that I don't have time to write Rio no Heya and Vongola Cross! But don't worry! I promise I will update it! And thanks for the review too!**

**Haru: We will wait for your quesitons and reviews!**

**Reborn: Rio made the cover by herself and she asked for some comment about it. It's not like I care or what...**

**All: REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Haru: And ask too, hahiiiiii~**


	17. A Heart to Believe

**Another World**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**

**A Heart to Believe**

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

"Bye for now, I will contact you again, later." I turned off the device by pushing the button on my weapon (staff) in scythe form before hearing a reply.

"Tsuki, what about using this fight as a test for you?" I turned and saw Reborn smirked. I tilted my head in confusion, until suddenly, I sense something behind me. I immediately jumped and landed on the window's frame, along with Reborn. Then Reborn just sat there like he isn't going to fight anymore.

"You want me to fight alone?" I asked. I jumped to a desk as another knifes came.

"I told you, it's a test." Then I sensed a warm body behind me with a cold sharp metal thing ready to cut me to pieces. I immediately duck down and the knifes only cut my hair and some cut my face and arms but it's not deep... God! I have a new hairstyle.

"Ooops. I let my guard down there..." I mumbled. I glanced at the smirking Reborn. I smirked. I see, that what he means. "You want me to bite him to the death to prove how strong is this Arcobaleno's student?"

Reborn pulled his fedora down, "I see that Hibari and you are really close. You just use his phrase." He smirked evilly. He want to tease me? Damn.

"Whatever." I pouted.

"Don't let your guard down, dear~!" Another knife flew passed me. Then I turned my head... THE HELL?! A thousand of knifes coming towards here... Wait.. It's an illusion... But I sense a real knife too... The shrimp hide behind the rock, huh?

"I'm not~ letting..." I spin my scythe on the air, "My guard..." I stopped it and swing my scythe... "...DOWN!" I let it hit the floor. Damn, I will be bitten to the death by Hibari. The floor cracked and I put my illusion there, made it look like it split in half and a monster jump on. I hide knifes and blades there. I pointed into Joker and shouted, "Go!" And the monster ran to him.

"You think I will be scared? It's an illusion!" He shouted.

"Do you know why I used illusions? It's because you are the illusionist." I smirked evilly. The monster ready to tackle Joker. "Illusion weakness is the Illusion itself. And the Illusion is real, but it's fake." The monster jumped and tackled Joker. Joker eyes widened as the knifes and blades stabbed him to death. "Illusion is a lie that hide behind the truth... But behind the lie... hide the truth." I smirked in victory.

"Y-you... Sawada... Tsukiyomi..." Then he passed out.

"Die and rot in the hell... Eye for an eye... teeth for teeth... Let's see... what is this?" I walked to him and took a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Let me see it." Reborn jumped and took the paper.

"It's my file and Tsuna's... but... why they only know that I have 3 flames?" Yep, in that paper, there's a file about my biodata and Tsuna's. Don't know why thought. But it's written that I only 3 flames; mist, lightning, and storm.

"It's because as the Cursed Cat you only have used those three flames. Their information source is sucks. What is this? It said that 'Vongola Decimo' is a good admired student..." Reborn chuckled a bit.

I snorted, "Tsuna is? Gee, they are sucks! Let's made some good blackmail materials! Can you lend me Leon?"asked me.

"Sure." Reborn said, knowing my minds. I chuckled as I dragged Joker body to Jack's. I settled their pose and position. "Ready...!" I pushed Joker's face to Jack's. I get my phone's camera and Leon that transformed into camera... CREKKK! Yep. What a good blackmail material. I looked at the small picture on my hands. "I will put it on the internet!" I shared it in facebook, twitter, and many more. While Leon jumped back to Reborn, I put the picture in the blackmail book. (Oh, Gee, how evil am I)

"I will go first." Reborn jumped out of the window.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted. ... After this, I have to erase the student's memory... I transformed my scythe to it's original form and followed Reborn.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

After Tsuki-san ended the talk on the device, I'm back to handling the enemy. Then the amount of illusions suddenly decreased, yet a different kind of illusion came. I had a familiar weird uncomfortable feelings. Then I snapped out of my thought when Chrome shouted, "Mukuro-sama!"

Right those feelings is because of Mukuro's presence... "Mukuro, you really came?!"

"Kufufufufu, I thought that it will be interesting." Mukuro said, as he attacked the enemy.

Then another familiar voices can be heard. An explosion made smokes covered my eye-sights and suddenly, I saw... Yoyo? "Don't forget that we are here, byon!" That voice is Ken Joushima's... That's means.. Mukuro's underlings is here?

"Ken! Chikusa!"called Chrome.

"Tch. This is so troublesome,"complained Joushima. I sweatdropped.

"Kufufufufu... Who will repair this so that no one to be bitten to the death by the skylark?" Mukuro chuckled evilly and smirked.

I gulped, "H-HIIIIIIE! The building is all destroyed! I don't want to be bitten to the death by Hibari-san!" I shrieked in fear and my flame is disappeared.

"Shut up, Sawada!" Lal kicked me. I fell on to the ground.

"Do you all realized something, kora?!"shouted Collonello.

"Eh?"

"Kufufufufu... those mafia runts retreating and flee away with an helicopter..." Mukuro held his trident like he was going to kill everyone there!

"The illusions already disappeared, maybe Tsuki-san has took care of the illusionist already..." I murmured.

"Let's go to the gym, we have to made the students calm down."said Fon-san nicely.

"No need, instead of panicked, they are all excited, kora!"commented Collonello.

"I wonder what's wrong with children's brain in this era..." Lal rolled her eye. I sweat-dropped in response.

"Maybe Hibari-san and Onii-san has come back. Besides we can't let Gokudera and Yamamoto to wait there..." I said.

"Yeah, let's go, Sawada." Lal Mirch ran towards the gym. One by one, we followed Lal Mirch to the gym.

**Gym**

"I wonder what's going to happen... maybe there will be a tank?!"

"BAZOOKA!"

"GUNS ARE ROCKS!"

"TAKESHI-SAMA IS SO COOL!"

"HAYATO-SAMA TOO!"

The students cheered in happiness.

"Do they knew that it is really dangerous!?" said Gokudera-kun with a 'WTF' face.

"But it's better for them to be like this instead frightened, kora!"said Collonello. That's true, but... putting the students in danger...

**[Tsuna, do you copy me? Over.]**

"Tsuki-san!" I shouted. Then I saw Hibari-san turned to me. "Yeah, what it is.. ... errr... over?"

**[Do all things are alright there?] **asked her.

"Yeah, what about you, Tsuki-san?" I asked worriedly.

Then I heard a small chuckle, **[Fine. Instead that my hair get a new hairstyle!]** She laughed.

"Huh?"

"**[Don't joke around, Tsuki.]"** said Verde, sighed.

**[Oh, Come on! By the way, Verde... you have it?]** What is 'it'? I thought curiously. Only to found no answers.

"**[Yeah. Are you really gonna do this?]"**asked Verde, unsure of something.

**[... Yup. Don't worry...]** It sounds like she was hesitated of something...

"**[It's all right if you don't want to do it...]" **Lal Mirch sighed and looked worried.

**[Don't worry! Leave it to the Cursed Cat!]** Then the line cut off.

"What do you mean by 'it' ?" I asked Lal Mirch.

"You will know it soon, Sawada." said her, closing her eyes and turned her head to the other side.

Then I noticed a fierce glare from Hibari-san for a second. But then, Hibari-san walked away from the crowds and went to the corner, leaned on the wall calmly. And took a nap. ... A nap on a middle of danger, yeah, great.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV  
**

I and Reborn ran together in silent. Really, I can't see any enemy here... They all have retreated. I noticed robots... or mosca standing still, not moving. Errr... I really hate silent... but Reborn isn't someone that can easily chat each other or you will die. You know... 'If it's not something important, I'll make sure you suffer in the training.' Yep, and I died. Thanks.

"Oi, Tsuki." Yes, he talked to me! "Don't forget that I can read your mind." FUCK! I hate you. "Thanks." I will kill you tonight. "Sure, if you can."

"Stop reading my mind!" I whined and pouted.

"Hmmm... or?"

"Or I will make sure that you are eaten by a carnivore in the herbivore's ocean." I gritted my teeth.

"I'd like to see you try. And you are using Hibari's phrase again." He smirked evilly. Oh, god damn it. "And do you think that I didn't know what you think about him?" I hit my head with my own staff.

"Damn! Reborn!" I cried. I sighed, "So what did you think?"

"Enjoy your young ages by your own self." He hit my head with a... Leon – paper fan.

I gave him a WTF face. What did he means by that. "HEY! Why did you- wait, what did you mean?"

He sat on my head as I continued to run. "Logically, you can tell that Hibari is in love with you."

"Pft. It's no way, Reborn." I sighed. "I can't get my hopes up!" I shouted and kicked a stone. "I just a girl... A one hell of a girl... (What I am now? Kuroshitsuji?!) that have an amazing reflex that.. can't even...ride a bike." ... I sweat-dropped due to my amazing-ness. Thank You.

"Then I bet all of my money that Hibari are in love with you." Reborn smirked again...

Wait, if he said that... Then he sure that... oh my... I gasped in surprise. "Don't kidding me..."

"I'm not."

"You are..." I rolled my eyes. But If that's true... I blushed.

Reborn smiled widely. "Youngsters..."

I twitched, "You are younger damn it!" I shouted, pissed off.

"You already know it." Right, you are a middle aged man who transformed into a new born baby! Haa! Whatever. "And it's your choice... you want to believe it or not." Believe... Reborn is my family, of course I believe him...

I sighed in defeat, "Guess you are right.. Besides... you never wrong." I grinned.

"Then good luck. And you remember what you need to do after this right?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded in response.

* * *

_To normal people, the mafia is beyond dangerous. Or extremely dangerous in Ryouhei's term.. You can't help it if you lost someone. That's why I can't let them involved. The students. They maybe not innocent. They are all have a strong heart. Just like in games, shotgun maybe cool. But world is still too dangerous for them. They thought it's easy, but it's not. Just like how I wanted to fight alongside them. For each other. But the moment I stood here, I realized it was beyond dangerous. So for their sakes..._

_I need to delete their memories._

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**Haru: Hahi! No, questions again?!**

**Rio: Daijoubu, Haru! I have made some questions that maybe useful...**

**Haru: Really! Oh, welcome, minna-san!**

**Rio & Haru: To Haru Haru! Epic Interview -desu!**

**Reborn: Let's welcome our guest today!**

**Squalo: VRAAAAAAIIIIII! Are you lots still have your heads?!**

**Tsuki: Hey! Stop shouting! And don't get the spotlight by your own! I'm the main star here!**

**Bel: Ushishishi~**

**Fran: Bel-senpai, stop stabbing me please~**

**Mammon: Muuu... You better grateful that I still want to came here although I don't get paid.**

**Levi: Make a way for the boss!**

**Lussuria: Mou~! It's cramped here...**

**Xanxus: Get out of the way, trash**

**Haru: Hagi! Minna-san! Please calm down!**

**Rio: ...**

**Tsuki: Shut up! My ears will gone deaf!**

**Squalo: VRAAAIII! Who cares! VOOOIIII!**

**Tsuki: *shoot Squalo* SHUT UP!**

**Squalo: *dodge* YOU SHUT UP!**

**Tsuki & Squalo began fighting.**

**Bel: Ushishishi~ The prince is on Tsuki-chan's side~**

**Fran: I choose Tsuki-senpai's side.. If not my ear will be deaf because of that long haired shark commander.**

**Levi: Shut up! You all disturb boss!**

**Xanxus: Trash.**

**Rio: *evil auras* SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL MADE TSUKI BLACKMAIL YOU ALL!**

**Squalo: It's not like you can!**

**Rio: I'm the holy author that made Tsuki exist**

**Varia (expect Tsuki) : URGH**

**Tsuki: Stab on the hearts, nice one. *thumbs up***

**Squalo: VOOOII! Whose side are you on!**

**Tsuki: The one that strongest! *stuck tongue out***

**Haru: Ano! Tsuki-san! Please answer this question! When did you meet the Varia?**

**Tsuki: Hmmm... It's when I'm ten years old... Still young and single!**

**Fran: Tsuki-sampai, you are still single until now.**

**Tsuki: Shut the fuck up. *blush***

**Rio: Don't worry, she will date someone later.**

**Tsuki kicks Rio! 100 COMBO!**

**Rio: Fuck you**

**Bel: Don't forget that you are younger than us and still single**

**Rio: None of your business.**

**Bel: You want to start fight?**

**Haru: Hagi! Chotto!**

***Start fighting***

**Reborn: Don't forget to review with your dying will! Ciao! *drink Espresso***


	18. What Memory Means for You?

**Another World**

**Chapter 17**

**What Memory Means for You?**

* * *

_Memory... What is the meaning of memory? Something about the past? Something that you remember? Something inside your brain? Memory Card? Just like every computer, phones, and stuffs. Everything have memory. I have a memory. And you have a memory. It's maybe something that isn't valuable. But it is?_

_'Feelings born from Memory, Memory born from peoples.' This is maybe the reason why human can't live alone._

_I once thought, 'Why I am here?' The answer is simple, it's because I knew what being alone means._

_Deleting people's memory is sad._

_Erasing people's memory is a pain._

_I remember someone said this to me, "Don't hurt yourself." But I kept forcing myself... I wonder why?_

* * *

I ran inside the gym and shouted, "Sorry, we are late." All eyes turned to me.

"Tsuki-san!"shouted Tsuna, he waved to me. I smiled in response.

"Tsuki-senpai!"shouted Kyoko and Hana with a smile.

"Tch. You sure took so much time."complained Gokudera.

"Ahahaha! Ma! It's good to see everyone here, safe and sound." Yamamoto gave us all his usual signature grin.

"RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"shouted Ryouhei.

I smiled again, "True. Before that..." I turned to the students and scanned the gym. "Anyone hurt?" I asked with a loud voice so everyone can hear.

"Ah! Tsuki-senpai! I didn't realize you are here!"shouted a student.

"Expect a small bruises, yeah, we're fine."said Kensuke Mochida.

"Good. Now, Kensuke Mochida. Baldy with a wig." Mochida pointed his self and shows me a surprised questioned look. "Yes, your hair hasn't grew that much since the battle with Dame-Tsuna. You wear a wig to cover a big baldy spot."

"WHA-!" Mochida's face are bright red now... And sounds of laughs are echoing around the school. "It's not my fault! It's Dame Tsuna!"shout him.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEE! I'm sorry!"shrieked Tsuna.

"Don't be pathetic, Dame-Tsuna!" Then Reborn came flying towards Tsuna... wait... he kicked Tsuna on the face. Tsuna fell to the ground with his head hit the ground, hard.

"Ahahaha, Dame-Tsuna was kicked by an infant!" The students laughed again.

Then Verde gave me a look. "Tsuki, it's not time for humor." He gave me a suitcase.

"This is the machine?" I asked as I opened the lock on the suitcase.

Verde raised his right eyebrow. "It's a new designed weapon. You can delete their memories from today. One blow can erase 500 people's memories." I opened the suitcase and found a big green bazooka with two big rocket missiles beside it. "I called it... G.E. Memories Bazooka!" Yeah, I believe it means Green Eraser Memories Bazooka. GEMB. Quite a good name.

"Eh?! What's that?!" A boy walked in with a happy smiley face.

"Wait!"shout Lal Mirch.

The boy ran towards the case and snatch the bazooka out. He inserted the rocket to the Bazooka. "COOL!" Shit.

"What so cool about it! It's dangerous!"I shouted trying to get the bazooka back.

"AH!"shouted Tsuna, surprised.

Then I saw Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Herbivore..."

"Oya? A new chaos started?"Mukuro chuckled.

"I can beat Hibari Kyoya with this gun!" The boy jumped in happiness.

"You don't even try to! And it's a bazooka, not a gun! Hibari won't be beaten by the Bazooka either... And that... Isn't a bazooka to hurt people!" I snatched the bazooka from his hand and pointed it towards his head.

"Wait! What are you doing, Baka Ona!"shouted Gokudera in surprise.

"...Memory Erase... Project 398..." I lifted the bazooka on the air.

"Get out from the gym first, Tsuna. Bring Kyoko and Haru."mumbled Reborn to Tsuna.

"But.. The students... they will... die if Tsuki-san shoot!"shouted Tsuna.

"They won't. Do you have an ear? She already said it right, kora?"shouted Collonello as he kicked Tsuna.

"That isn't a bazooka to hurt people. That's a bazooka that I called G.E. Memories Bazooka." Verde jumped in to the conversation and smiled proudly.

"Ah! Boss!"shout Chrome as the bazooka glowed.

"Eh?! What the!"shouted Hana in surprise.

"This isn't a normal bazooka. Let's get out of here."said Mukuro, dragging Chrome with him.

"Sou (Yes), This is... E. Memories Project. The project that I start... to search for them." I gritted my teeth. I saw Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Jyuudaime! Let's go!"shouted Gokudera. Then Gokudera and Yamamoto dragged Tsuna out of the gym.

"Let's go to the extreme!" Ryouhei dragged Kyoko and Hana out.

I turned to Hibari, "Please, Hibari. I promise this is my last wish. Please, get out." I smiled sadly at him.

He glared at me for a second, "You better explained this later." Then he get out of the room, after Mukuro and Chrome.

"WAIT! Why they are leaving us... And what did you..." A student shouted in fear.

Then I saw Reborn and the other Arcobaleno, "It's better..if you don't hurt yourself anymore, Tsuki."said them before they get out of the room.

"I know..." I mumbled. "Sorry." I pulled the trigger. Suddenly a flash of memory about the 'accident' appeared.

… _What is ? It's an organization. Their job is to take people's memory that was forbidden to be remembered. Those memories will be stored inside a tube. And when the owner completely forget about it, it will disappear. _

… _What is E from stands for? ….Eternal. Eternal Memories._

A single drop of tears fell from my eyes. The students bodies are lying on the ground. "Memories Erased. 578 Memories stored." said me with a monotone voice.

"It's over, Tsuki. Don't hurt yourself anymore." I turned to see Fon and the others Arcobaleno.

"Ah... Yeah. I know..._"_

* * *

_Flashback..._

_[It's all started 10 years ago.]_

_[That time, I deleted Leonardo Michealis's memory with a normal memory eraser bullet. But then, suddenly, a memory of my sad past projected in my brain. I felt it, pain of the memory. Maybe this what people called heartache. Huh, I don't even know is that exist or not. I remembered, when a truck crushed my car. I can see my parents lying in there, trying to protect me. I feel it, the pain...]_

"_Sawada Tsukiyomi... I see that you have the power of memories... the moon." I heard a sound out of sudden in the hospital._

_''Dare... Dare ga omae wa...?! (Who... Who are you?!)"shouted me, tears fell down from my eyes as a memory flashed on again. I quickly grabbed my head, "I-iyada... Yamete... Yamete! (I don't want... Stop... Stop!)"_

"_It's for you to choose... do you want to join us?" The voice said once again. "Maybe you can control it... your power..." My eyes widened as a paper appeared. "You will form a group that lead by yourself. For that you will make a contract with me. But before that... write the name of the group in the paper, as your wish."_

_I stared at the paper and took a pen. I wrote it [E-Memories]. "What is this organization for...? What is... ?" I asked._

"_It's an organization. Their job is to take people's memory that was forbidden to be remembered. Those memories will be stored inside a tube. And when the owner completely forget about it, it will disappear." __He explained. Memories... Maybe it will be good... for people to forgot those painful memories...__ "… What is E from stands for?" _

"_...Eternal. Eternal Memories" __I answered flatly._

"_Then, from tomorrow on, this is your job... to handle those memories."_

_Flashback End..._

* * *

"After I broke the contract, the pain comes back..." This is my own responsibility... I stopped the project after 2 months doing it.

"We already told you, don't hurt yourself." I turned to see Fon with the other Arcobaleno.

"Fon... Reborn... Lal... Everyone.." I wiped my tears... I forced a wide smile, "I'm okay!"

Then Lal delivered me a kick on the face, "What's okay?! You aren't okay! We know it since a long time ago! We already told you... to protect yourself first!"shout her.

"I know!" I shouted. Tears are falling from my eyes. "Y-you know th-that I'm a blockhead! I... I... I want to be stronger!" A silver flame glowed on my hands. "I want to... be stronger... I don't want to be bind with those memories!"

Lal Mirch smirked and nodded as she turned herself to the opposite side. "This is your choice." Then she jumped out from the window.

"Let's go, Dame-Tsuna and his guardians including your soon to be husband are waiting~"said Reborn,teasing me.

I blushed and the flames on my arms disappeared, "What the! Oi!"shouted me. I chased Reborn who leaved first.

Then I noticed, the Arcobaleno, all of them, are smiling.

I wish they are all always smiling like this... I wish.

As I get out of the gym, greeted by Tsuna and the others. I smiled widely. "Tsuki-san! What with that sound earlier?!"shouted Tsuna.

"Tsuki-senpai..." I saw Kyoko stared at me.

"Don't worry. They are all going to be alright..." I patted her head.

"I already called Dino to bring that students home. They will probably woke up tomorrow morning and think what happened today is a dream." Reborn jumped to Tsuna's head, he sat there comfortably. Tsuna and Kyoko sighed in relieve.

I giggled. "Ah... Hibari..." Said me as I see the raven haired boy. "The School..." I turned to see the school was half damaged. I sighed.. What to do...

"I'm not paying for it." said Mammon, turning to the opposite side. "The fee to repair the Varia castle already enough." I sweat-dropped.

"...I will pay anyone who want to repair this..." The more the merrier.

"I'm in."said Mammon and Verde.

Mammon and Verde stared each other, and began a competition. "I need it for the Castle fee."

"I need it for my research, for the future of the world."said Verde.

"Oh, my..." I sighed. "The more the merrier. Come on." I pouted.

Reborn turned to Tsuna, "As a boss, you are responsible for this." Reborn smirked. Leon turned into a rope.

"Oh, my..." I sighed again. "The more people the more chaos? Whatever. C'mon!" I shouted. Then, I giggled. "Hahahaha! Yup! This is our happiness." I mumbled.

"OI, TSUKI! WHAT WITH THE CLASSROOM!" I heard a sound... It's Lal Mirch.

"Eeeeh?!"shouted me in surprise. "What happened in the classroom? A cockroach?!" Shout me again and a punch delivered into my head. "OUCH!"

"HELL WITH THE CROCKOACH! The classroom! It's completely DESTROYED!" Lal Mirch shouted onto my ears.

"EH?!"

* * *

Some hours passed...

"Haaah... Tsukareta!" I sighed and yawned. My shirt is full of sweat! Some part of it became transparent! "Hmm... Maybe Hibari has some of the uniform..." I mumbled.

"What." I heard a sound from my back.

I jumped in surprise, "Y-you surprise me..." I actually blushed! Do I really often blushed like this?! Wait... Why he is here? Wait... Where am I? I turned and see a platform 'Reception Room'. So my body moved here automatically...

I turned to found Hibari looking back. Then, I saw a pink thing on his ear... He blushed... huh? Why? I looked down to see... yup. I can see my bra, alright. I blushed. "I will find some clothes for you to wear..." said him as he got into the room without see me.

"Y-yeah..." I rub my own cheek with my index finger in embarrassment.

_Logically, you can tell Hibari is in love with you._

No. damn it... should I ask? Should I really ask?! Ah, Tsuna and the others already went home... Don't switch the subject, brain. I think I'm going going crazy!

"Here, Tsuki." A cold voice made me came to the reality once again. Then I saw a pack of boys uniform...

"Boys uniform... This will be more comfortable then the girl's one. Thanks, Hibari." I smiled to him.

"Hn." answered him shortly. "Tsuki," said him again, made me, who just turned to go to the bathroom to change, turned to him and stared curiously. "Explain later after you change."continued him.

Ah... He is Hibari Kyoya. A carnivore... An aloof cloud who can't be bind by anything... Of course he will ordered me around... "Sure." said me with a closed eye, forcing a smile to come out. I turned and walked a few step but I turned back and stare at him, "Hibari..."

"What?"asked him shortly.

"What is a memory for you?"asked me. He gave me a confused look. I giggled , "Never mind."

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Next Chapter**

"I don't want any more pain... I don't want anyone.. to die for me!"

"So it's better for you to sacrifice yourself?"

"I won't let you. Besides... you're mine."

"Tsuki-nee-chan..."

"This isn't good."

"It's time for the memory to come back."

* * *

**Yosh! Thank you for your supports and reviews... I'm so touched. The story already reached the climax! Next chapter, Tsuki's secret will be revealed! Dududududun! And here is the review's reply!**

**Skyla15699: I hope you like the new chapter! I am really thankful for your support!**

**gouenjiXnatsuki: He will! Definitely! Thank you very so much!**

**Sora Kiyo: Yey~~~ ADA ORANG INDONESIA JUGA DI SINI! Eheemmm... Okay, thank you for your support! I hope you like this chapter! **

**GreenDrkness: Really? I think OC stories are good... although I don't like some of it... But most of all... THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**gale-chan: Thank you as always , Gale-chan! I think for some weeks I will focus on writing this story... So I won't update the other stories for awhile... But I will try my best!**

**I'm so grateful to you all! \(TT v TT)/ And here is a bonus chapter!**

* * *

**Special Edition**

**The Story of Varia's Cloud Guardian**

"VOOOOOOOOOIIII! What did you say?! A new cloud guardian?!" A VERY loud sound echoing around the Varia's Castle.

"Shut up, trash." said Xanxus as he threw a wine bottle.

Squalo ducked to dodge the bottle. "VO-" His shout then stopped by a low and cold but somehow cute girl's voice. "Urusai!" Squalo turned to see a brown haired a girl pointed her gun to his leg. "I have always want to meet you, but you are more loud than what I imagined..."

"VOOOI! Who are you?!"as- shouted Squalo again.

"...Do he has a brain? Ah, Xanxus... You're my boss for now... I'm Hoshina Tsukiyomi, also known as The Cursed Cat! From now on I'm your Cloud Guardian! Yoroshiku!" The girl, Tsuki, who seems only 10 years old smiled innocently. She doesn't looks like someone who has Varia's quality.

"The Cursed Cat?! How can I believe that! You are just a little brat!"shout Squalo, pissed off.

"By the tor- tutoring of the Arcobaleno specially Reborn and Lal Mirch!" She said with an anime style sign that signaled you that this is a depressed person.

"Muuu... I thought who is the one that secretly barged into the meeting room... It's just you, Tsuki." Mammon appeared from a mist that suddenly appeared.

"It's not in secret... I'm trying to use the method you thought me... But I can't hide my presence..." Tsuki sighed as she looked into the Mist Arcobaleno. "Long time no see, Viper... or should I call you Mammon?"

"Muuuu... You better pay for calling me by that name."complained Mammon.

"Boss! Is everything alright?! The presence just now..."said Levi, who just barged in to the room. "Wait, Who are you!"shouted him as he saw Tsuki.

"As I thought... You are disgusting..." A stab delivered into Levi's heart. Levi in his emo corner by now? Check.

"Ushishishi~ Looks like something entertaining for the price happened~" A boy around the same age as the girl came into the room with a knife on his hand.

"Oh.. here is the mighty naughty prince.." Tsuki yawned. "Man, Varia don't have an entertaining greeting... It's as boring as Lal Mirch's lecture." She sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I can tell this to her anytime now, Tsuki." Mammon sighed.

"Okay, okay... Here." Tsuki took a stack of money from a pouch bag that tied on her thighs. Mammon quickly took it and counted it.

"VOOOOIII! What kind of a girl have that much of money?!"shouted Squalo once again.

"I told you that I am the Cursed Cat. You spent your brain too much for shouting..." Tsuki lied down on the floor, using the big pouch as a pillow.

"The prince don't want to agree with a peasant like you, but the prince have to agree."said Bel, playing with his knifes.

"And it seems you don't realize my presence just now..." She jumped and knocked Squalo's head. "It's seems your blood raise to your brain. And your brain became slow... or stopped working for a second." She smirked and giggled.

"VOOOOOIIII!"shouted Squalo.

"Trash. Get the trash to her room." Xanxus yawned.

Tsuki raised her eyebrow, "I will take the one in the East Wing. All of you stay in the North Wing right?"

"Why?"

"I'm a girl, that's why." Tsuki grinned innocently.

"VOOOIIII! YOU ARE STILL A CHILD!" Squalo's voice echoed once again.

"So?" She glared at Squalo. Then she smiled. "Call me Tsuki~ I need to go! I will be back before dinner!" She jumped out of the castle from the window.

"Ushishishi~ She seems interesting." Bel, again, played with his knife. "She seems to be a genius too."

"Verde taught her many things. Not to mention she have a sadistic behaviour from Reborn and Lal.." Mammon sighed.

"Ah~ Minna~~~ What's with the presence? Seriously, when I'm taking a bath!" A boy... a girl... A GAY barged into the room.

"Lussuria,"said Levi.

"VOOOIII! You are late!"shouted Squalo. And a bottle was delivered onto his head.

"So your ability lowered down when you are shouting... I will take this a good note."said Mammon.

"Ushishi~~~" A prank was planned.

"Shut up, trash, now get out of the room."ordered Xanxus. Then everyone get out of the room.

"So, what's happened?"asked Lussuria.

"Nothing." Squalo seems to be... depressed.

"Just some annoying person!"said Levi.

"More like entertaining. Ushishishi~" Bel pulled out a knife out and played with it.

"It just Tsuki. Our new cloud guardian. My former student."explained Mammon.

"You mean the girl that you tutored? Kyaaa! I believe she is a cute girl!"shouted Lussuria like fanboy. Or fangirl? Okay fangay.

"Euuuew."mumbled Squalo, Lussuria, and Bel.

"I will give you a picture of her if you pay."said Mammon, greedy as always.

"Mou! I have to buy the latest fashion!" True story, Lussuria always spent all of his money only to buy useless dress that he won't possibly wear.

"VOOIIII! Get your ass over here, Lussuria!" And bruaaagh! Squalo's hair was pulled by the very same girl earlier.

"So? Did you feel my presence?"asked Tsuki to them innocently.

"She's so cute!"awed Lussuria.

"No, we didn't feel any presence, looks like you did it."said Mammon flatly.

"Thanks.."mumbled Tsuki as she grinned.

Then a small mumble can be heard, "My hair..." from Squalo who still have his hair on Tsuki's hand.

"Well, hello, second in command -san!" Tsuki smiled as she pulled Squalo's hair once again.

"I guess captain will have more stress for now. Ushishishishi."laughed Bel.

* * *

**ARIGATOU~~~~!**

**Review?**


	19. Belonging

**Another World by Rio Sawada**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Belonging**

* * *

I sighed as I done changing into an over-sized boy's uniform that I got from Hibari. Then suddenly , my phone rang, I quickly took it as I see that the one that phone me is Reborn. "Hello?"

"Tsuki, you are still at school?"asked him, Reborn on the phone.

"At school, yes. Why?" I asked back.

"Nothing really important. Now let me ask you, why did you come to Japan?" I raised my eyebrow. What did he mean?

"...To help you train Tsuna?" I answered.

"And?" He asked again. And? What did he mean? "Do you remember the mission?"

I face-doored, "Truly forgot about it! So what's up with the Nuarfo?"

"I checked on the identity of Joker, Jack, and Ace. They actually a former member of Nuarfo. And some of the intruders originally from the Nuarfo Famiglia." informed Reborn.

I gasped a bit, "Wait, what about the attack from our famiglia allies?" I asked him.

"It stopped as you came to Namimori." answered him.

My eyes widened, "Does that means..."

"Yeah, they want you in the Japan with Tsuna and the others for some reason. Hibari is there right?"said Reborn with a slightly worries.

"Yeah. I bet I will be fine." I answered lightly.

"Of course, youngsters." Reborn teased me.

I immediately shouted and pouted, "That's no way in hell, Reborn! Urgh, never mind. I will see you later. Bye~!" I hanged down and sighed. "Really, I thought I'm here for a vacation..."

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

I sighed as I walked to the front of the girl's toilet. That omnivore is taking to much of time. I leaned on the wall and suddenly I heard a shout. "That's no way in hell, Reborn! Urgh, never mind. I will see you later. Bye~!" Hn... So she talked to the baby?

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

I walked out of the toilet and found Hibari leaned on the wall. "Ah, Hibari, sorry for letting you wait this long..." I apologized.

"Hn. Follow me, I have to lock the school's gate." I simply nodded and walked out of the school and followed Hibari.

* * *

My eyes widened at the amazing house. I just followed Hibari and walked a few blocks from school and here we are, in front of a large Japanese Traditional House. Maybe the same as Hotori Tadase's or Nagihiko Fujisaki's house from Shugo Chara? "Errr... Is this probably... your's?"asked me.

"Hn." I took that as yes. Hibari opened the gate and walked in, I followed him and see a beautiful garden.

"Oh, Kyo-sama, you are home!" I heard a sound. I turned to see an old lady with a brown hair.

"Yu-san, please gave this girl some clothes." Hibari pointed at me.

"Eeeeh? Errr, Good evening..." I bowed.

"Good evening to you too, my dear! Now, let's get you some beautiful kimono!" The old lady dragged me.

"Eh?" said me, confused.

* * *

"Now how about this? Now is winter and this kimono designed for winter!" The old lady gave me a purple kimono that has something like feather on the collar. It has a butterfly pattern.

"Ano.. Thank you, errrr..."

"Oh, right! My name is Yumiko, Misaya Yumiko! I have worked as the Hibari's servants for years. The other already went to their family for the winter!"said the old lady, introduced herself.

"I'm Tsukiyomi, Hoshina Tsukiyomi. Pleasure to meet you, Yumiko-san."said me as I smiled warmly.

"Why, Thank You! Let's get changed, okay? Tsukiyomi-chan?" I nodded as a reply.

* * *

"Done!"said Yumiko-san as she tied the obi on my waist. "I will get your dirty clothes cleaned!"

"Th-Thanks... but this... Is this really suits me?"asked me shyly. Really! This is my first time wearing some kimono!

"Yup. Now Kyo-san must be happy to see his pretty girlfriend!"said Yumiko-san happily.

"Yea... Eh?" I blushed in embarrassment, "I'm not his girlfriend! That's no way in the hell!" I shouted.

She giggled, "But it seems he like you! He never brings a girl here!"

"W-WHHHHHAAAA?! OF COURSE! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN-" A finger stopped me from shouting out loud.

"Now, don't be noisy, Tsukiyomi-chan!"said Yumiko-san.

"Ah, right, sorry." I bowed.

"It's alright! It seems you are athletic or are you a fighter?"asked her.

"Eh? Yeah, I'm a fighter and I'm athletic.. How did you know?" I asked confusedly.

She giggled again, "Of course. You are so slim, and you have many muscles on your arms!"

I sweat-dropped. Sure, Reborn's Spartan Training is amazing... And Lal's to strict! "Well, should I said thanks?"

"Well, it seems you like Kyo-san?"

I blushed again, "HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?!"

"From your reaction! Just admit it, Tsukiyomi-chan!"said Yumiko-san again. Seriously, she is so sharp even thought she is old! "Just admit it or you will regret it!"

"I... will take that as a note." I smiled.

"I will cheer you on! Take that as a note!" said Yumiko-san with a serious face.

I sweat-dropped, "Roger that..."

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

I sat down with my legs in the kotatsu. Yu-san took a lot of time... Maybe she is excited. She has worked here for years already. I impressed at her sharpness. And she isn't an annoying person too. I bet she already know about my feelings to her.

The door opened, revealed Yu-san, smiled at me, "Kyo-san, Tsukiyomi-chan has changed already! Now go in, Tsukiyomi-chan! " said Yu-san as she pushed a girl.

The mentioned girl nearly fell down but she suddenly rolled up before she fell. "Yu-san! Don't push me out of sudden!"

"Please excuse me, Tsukiyomi-chan, Kyo-san!" The door closed. Leaving the omnivore and me in the room.

The omnivore is quite pretty with the butterfly patterned kimono.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

Why Yumiko-san push me?! And she left me alone with Hibari, oh, wait, I forgot that I need to explain about the Project. I sighed, can't help about it.

"Tsuki." I turned to the source of the sound, Hibari. "Now, explain."

"...Yeah... I have to explain." I sighed again and sat down as I put my leg in side the kotatsu. "The E. Memories Project, or Eternal Memories..."

* * *

**Time Skip**

I finished talked about the Project. I have explained about it all. "That's it. I always thought that... I don't want anyone to die for me... And things like that." I smiled sadly. "That time when I save Leonardo Michealis from the train... I thought that it better if I died... It's better..." Hibari only watched and heard it since the start, I thought that he won't say anything.

My hands shook, tears falling down, "I don't want anymore pain... I don't want... anyone died for me!"said me with a stuttered voice.

"So it's better for you to sacrifice yourself?" asked Hibari suddenly.

I clenched my hand , "M-maybe, yes... sooner or later... a minute later or maybe a second later?" I wiped my tears with my arms and smiled. "I just want everyone okay."

"I won't let you, Tsuki." My smiles faded.

"Why? Even thought I insisted to?"asked me again.

"I won't let you." Suddenly his hand reached my head and patted me, "Besides you're mine."

My eyes widened, "W-wha.." And of course, I blushed. "What did you- Can I take that as a confession?" I chuckled.

"What did you think?" He smirked.

A large boom can be heard as my face became a boiled tomato. "WH-WHA-"

"Ohohoho, what a lovey-dovey couple." I twitched at the voice and saw... Reborn with a girl's kimono and a white haired wig.

I deadpanned, "R-REBORN? Since when..."

"He has been there since 15 minutes ago." I face-palmed as I heard Hibari said that.

"I'm tired of waiting for you in your house so I decided to come here. This is important."said Reborn as he took of his cosplay in a second. I narrowed my eyes. "I asked Irie Shouchi to make a machine that can detect the wave of memories and..."

"And?"

"Tsuna's memories will be back." I twitched and immediately stand up. "Reborn! Did you bring my combat costume?"

"The Cursed Cat's costume." He smirked.

"Thanks." I nodded. I ran to the door but turned to Hibari with a tomato face. "This is the most embarrassing thing ever!" I ran to Hibari and crashed my lips on his cheeks. Hibari's eyes widened a bit. And Reborn smirked.

I then ran outside of the room.

"Why did I do that?!" I face-palmed.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I sighed as I have done my bath, today feels so long and tired. I wonder why there's an attack on the school... And Tsuki-san seems weird today... And Reborn isn't here... No need to worried about him thought...

I buried my face on the pillow. When suddenly a vision appeared...

"_Tsuna, listen to me. You have to care about other peoples, even though people may bully you, promise me, don't hurt anyone... You have to protect everyone with care. Even though you need to defeat bad peoples, you must care about those peoples. Cause you will become a bad guy if you don't do that. Protect everyone... with your dying will!"_

_A girl gave me a necklace... It's the one that Tsuki-san's have! "Tsuna, I love you!"_

"_Tsuna, Are you okay?"_

"_Tsuna!" The girl's face showed, she is smiling brightly... That face is Tsuki-san?!_

"_Tsuki-nee-chan!" The 'me' called her..._

Suddenly I heard the window barged open. A headache came as I mumbled, "Tsuki-nee-chan...?" Then I can't see anything but darkness.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

I jumped from roof to roof with Reborn, we left Hibari because I can't sstand it, being embarrassed and stuff. I quickly opened Tsuna's window and barged in as we arrived at Tsuna's house. "Tsuna!" I shouted out loud.

But Tsuna didn't answer, it seems like he didn't know that I was here. Suddenly he mumbled, "Tsuki-nee-chan...?" My eyes widened. And he fainted.

"Tsuna!" I rushed to him and shook his body.

"This isn't good." Reborn pulled his fedora down.

"It's time for the memory to come back."

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I'm so busy so... but I hope you enjoyed it. I can't reply the reviews now, I'm so sorry! And no special chapter too.. I'm so sorry!

Thank you very much!


	20. My Big Sister

**Another World** by Rio Sawada

**Chapter 19**

**My Big Sister**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV  
**

Tsuki-nee is really kind, Tsuki-nee teaches me something that I don't know, helps me when I'm in trouble, she gives me advice every time. Right, that is my big sister. The strong sister that always protect me.

I'm still a baby that time. Although I should have forgotten, it seems it's a part of the locked memory too...

"Tsu-kun, play with your sister for awhile, 'kay? I have to cook dinner." Mom patted my head softly and walked out of the room.

Then a girl stood up and stared at me. Her hair reached her shoulder and she has the very same bangs like me. She walked to me and smiled softly. I just noticed that I'm in a carriage. She played with my hands and giggled some times.

"You are so cute when you are a little baby... "she mumbled. "I'm glad to be your big nee-san!" She grinned widely. Right, this girl is Tsuki-san... no...Tsuki-nee. "Well, Tsuna, let's teach you some words. Try to say, 'watashi'! 'Wa' 'ta' 'shi' ."

This small body moved on it's own, "Wa? Wa... wa?" I tilted my heada bit.

Dunno know why but Tsuki-nee blushed, she frowned a bit. "Seriously... Why are you this cute? Stupid lil' bro..." She pouted.

Then my body moved again and pointed at her, "Tsu! Tsu-nee!"said me with a wide smile.

She blushed again and suddenly flew to hug me. "I hate cute babies..." That's a lie! "Oh, yeah... Dad says someone will come and stay here for a week... I bet all of my money that guest is an old man!How about you?" Why did you bet with a baby?! "Oh, right. Where can you get your money?" That's not it!

I stayed speechless as she argued with her own self. Somehow I wanted to giggle. But then hey, why can I forgot about this moment? Why can the memory was lost? Don't tell me it was because of Tsuki-san?

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

"...Tsuna..." I stared at Tsuna who was lying on the bed with his eye closed. Minutes have passed but it feels like hours. That passed in silence. No one dare to open their mouth and ruined the atmosphere. Or maybe I have many thoughts that made me didn't realize the sound, the presence, the temperature, the tension... I shook my head. I need my concentration back! I raised the both of my hands, clapped it with my cheeks. "Good, I feel refreshed."

"Finally?"asked Reborn with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to believe in Tsuna! And for that... I need to face him!" I shouted with a narrowed eyes.

Reborn smirked, "You need to be rash to him." I closed my eyes and smiled. I gave him a little nod and he nod back.

The clothes of Cursed Cat that I'm wearing now, is perfect for the situation. The black cloak that has a big hood. It tight on the waist side, and it doesn't reach my knee so it's free for my leg to move. It has no sleeve so it's really easy for my hands to move too. I wore a black glove on my right hand, black shorts,and black boots that reach my knee. Weapons hidden behind the cloak along with my rings and box weapon. Usually I tied my hair, but because now my hair is short, I don't need I anymore.

"I should be going now... Inside him." I closed my eyes, I need to protect everyone, I will sacrifice myself for them, so please, Tsuna. I will face you, and you will face the truth. I walked to Tsuna and placed my hands over his body. Slowly, silver flames covered the room. The windows were wide opened and the winds came in. "I will shine beautifully in the deep darkness of night... just like the moon!" I fell unconscious and went to a hole that appeared... from Tsuna.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Why Tsuki-san did all of this? I wandered alone. I scanned my surrounding. There's nothing but darkness! H-HIIIE?! Am I dead?! I started to panic when suddenly a flame appeared. A flame that I never seen before...

"You aren't dead. You still have many things to do... and protect the others."said a very familiar voice. This voice that always seems so deep, low, cool, and somehow relaxing. "I bet Kyoko and Hana were confused, Tsuna." The flame suddenly disappeared, Revealing Tsuki-sa- no.. Tsuki-nee.

"Tsuki-nee..." I mumbled. "Why did you..."

"It seems you haven't seen all of your memory... It seems to be stuck. Verde's machine is a failure..." She sighed. Eh? What with Verde? "Oh, and I just got inside you. Don't worry. But it won't be long. Come and you will know it Tsuna..." She gave me her hand. I easily took it when suddenly I feel sick.

"Eh?!" I fell down weakly.

I turned to Tsuki-nee, who smirked evilly. "What a joke! You believe at me?! Stupid little brother!" She kicked me really hard. "You are just like every weaklings. A weakling between weaklings! How can Nono choose you to became Decimo?!" shouted her with a disgusted face.

"T-Tsuki-nee? What's wrong with you?!"shouted me.

"Right...let's put an end in this drama. I acted like a fool in front of you guys, making fun of you! Even thought I'm your sister, Tsuna!" She laughed evilly as she kicked me again, over and over.

I coughed as her solid boots hit my stomach. A blood spitted and stained her boots. "W-Wha, Tsuki-san?! Don't lie! I know that you are a kind person!" I shouted.

She glared at me and continued, "You still believe me?! That time, I do not want you to remember me... I just wanted to be Decimo! Vongola Decimo! But they gave the title to you right away! Then I started this! Tricked you and made you cry in despairs! The family attacks were all my plans!" She took her rod and transformed it to a scythe. "Die!" She raised her scythe.

"Why? I-I... I don't believe you!" Then my flames showed up and made me in to my Hyper Dying Will Mode. "I believe at Tsuki-nee."

"TCH! FACE THE TRUTH ALREADY!" She swung the scythe that suddenly coated with her silver flames. "You do not know nothing, brat!" She suddenly took rings from her cloak and opened 7 box weapons. "I have it all.. The Cloud Flame..."

A ball of purple flame appeared and a black cat came out of her box weapon.

"The Mist Flame..."

Next, an indigo ball of flame appeared, right next to the purple ball, along with a crow.

"The Rain Flame..."

Then, a ball of blue flame appeared next to the indigo one along with a whale.

"The Lightning Flame..."

After that, another ball appeared, this time it was green. Also with an eel.

"The Sun Flame..."

This time, the flame ball is yellow and the animal is a big brown bear.

"The Storm Flame..."

Next, The red fame's ball accompanied by a leopard.

"And also... the Sky!"

Lastly, a ball of orange flame appeared, along with a lion cub that looks like Natsu.

"Although I have one more, I won't use it now...Not now." Then she smirked widely, "Why don't you attack? Out of weapon already?"asked her.

Wha..What happened? Tsuki-san aren't usually like this...She always smiled and enjoyed her peace with everyone else... Why?... That isn't Tsuki-san, right? This is weird... my intuition didn't work at her.

"I'm here!" A voice said. I thought it was from behind so I turned but suddenly, another voice that said the same thing can be heard. Then I just noticed that I trapped inside of an illusion. "*giggle* C'mon! Lose already? You have got nerve to be here!" A kick was sent to my stomach.

"What? I don't see anything..."said me in curiosity.

An illusion of Tsuki-san suddenly appeared, her eyes stared at me with disgust. "YOU ARE WEAK." Suddenly the amounts of illusions increased, My intuition indeed told me that she is there among the illusions but... I can't read her movements at all. "Ugh!" Something sliced through my skin several times.

"What? Are you hurt?" I turned my back to see Tsuki-san standing alone in the darkest shadow. "You are weak, little brother. You won't... be able to win any challenge! You need to beat the crap. All of it... Beat it! Your own record... IF YOU CAN!" She ran with a high speed towards me and knelt my chin.

"Ugh!" I quickly jumped to dodge her scythe. Why... This isn't Tsuki-san!

"I'M ME!" She glared at me. "And that's why you need to face me!" She jumped towards me and hit my head with hers.

Suddenly some memories flowed into my head.

"_Oi, Reborn. Do you think I made the right choice?" The little Tsuki-nee said while she stared at the ground. "I felt... sad, angry, relieved, proud, and... lonely." A drop of tear fell to the ground. Slowly the number increases like a rain fell down._

"_You just need to face it." The same person as my tutor turned and smirked._

"_Face it.. huh..." Tsuki-nee suddenly stood up and clapped her cheeks. "Let's go on training!"_

My eyes widened, "That's..." Then I noticed the small smile on Tsuki-nee's face.

She jumped and flipped on the air, landing on me with her legs on my shoulders. "It's not over!" She kicked my shoulder away,made me lose my balance.

Another memories flowed...

_Tsuki-nee was in a room, on a bed somewhere. Maybe she was 10 years old that time. She smiled softly and stared into the blue star- shaped ruby/crystal/whatever necklace. "I will come to you... Sooner or Later. We'll meet again. For sure." She gripped it and smiled._

_A shout of VOI can be heard. She stood up and ran to the door, "Coming!"_

That's right... Tsuki-san won't do anything like this. If she does, then there's might be a reason! I believe her! "I BELIEVE IN YOU, NEE-SAN!"shouted me. Then I raised both of my hands. One aimed on her and the other behind me. "X- BURNER!" Large amount of flames were shoot. The light of the flame covered my eyes from seeing her condition.

But suddenly I saw mist flames that hardened with Lightning Flames. "Not gonna work. What is the result of training that Xanxus gave to you?"asked her.

"No, I won't use that.. yet!"shouted me as I flew towards her, punched her with all my might.

Another memories again,flowed into my head. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

"_Aren't you getting tired? What about rest?"asked Fon-san. It seems they were in the training room._

_Tsuki-san was lying on the floor with an unstable breathing, "NO! T-this won't do.." She tried to stood only to fell down and hit the ground. "I want the power to protect everyone.. I have to be stronger!" She turned to Fon-san wih a determined eyes._

"_One more time!"shout her._

I gritted my teeth, "I believe... You always work more hard than anyone.. Look forward without hesitation... Beat all of the people in your way... I believe you have a reason for deleting those memories!"

I can feel Tsuki-san smirked a bit, "No, this isn't enough yet... To protect everyone... you need the strongest power that no one ever has!" She kicked me hardly. "That's right, Tsuna, I always work hard... Look forward without hesitation... And beat all of the people in my way... Including you!" She glared at me fiercely. "I want to protect everyone in the Vongola... But the weak you... is nothing but a hindrance!"

I fell down and my knees touched the cold ground, I grunted in pain, I can't attack Tsuki-nee... I can't!

"Don't be a wimp!" She shouted. "Don't stay there! If you really love those people, then stand up and move forward." Suddenly she grabbed my hand and pulled me. Because of the sudden pull, My leg quickly helped me to stand.

I gritted my teeth. "I believe in you, Tsuki-nee..." said me as I stared at her. She gave me a little glare and chuckled evilly.

"Don't look down on me. Do it, the technique that you got when you trained by Xanxus. I'm not a weakling." She smirked evilly as she raised her scythe. "Change mode. Unlocked. Mode Defense. Installing. Project start. Ice Shield. 1%" A mechanic voice can be heard from the scythe.

I put my hands in front of me. "AX3-E Burner." Then I just remembered that I didn't wore my headphone. I frowned a bit as my right foot moved to the front. I sighed, Well, I will just do it then.I put all of my flames on the glove making it like a beam of light.

The same mechanic voice can be heard from Tsuki-nee's scythe, "48%. Increasing Speed."

The flame increased making it bigger and bigger. (Please don't think about Naruto or Dragon Ball.) Then the ball started to roll over my palm. The size became very big and it flew to Tsuki-san with an incredible speed.

"85%, Flame detected, Increasing Speed."

"TSUKI-NEE!" Tsuki-nee then smiled happily and turned to me, "I like that more than Tsuki-san. Heh." The flame hit her and suddenly I can feel a strong wind around it. The strong cold wind that hit me. It made a deep cut on my leg and made me kneel down. "TSUKI-NEE!"shouted me.

Another piece of memory flowed in and the time seems to be stopped.

_I saw Reborn smirked as a cocoon-Leon flowed on the air, shining. "You did it, Tsuki."_

_A girl full of wound clenched her fist, "Yeah." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "It's a pity that they are all dead. Thousands of mafioso died, huh? When a war happened, there's always innocent people involved. Then, they will lose the person that they loved and ended up becoming a mafioso... It's not weird if every people in this world become mafioso.." She chuckled a bit and lifted her head._

_The people around the two of them stared at the cocoon-Leon with curiosity, while shouting questions. But no one answered._

_Suddenly I can hear a voice of Tsuki-san thoughts, 'I always hiding under the shadow. I'm pathetic, stupid, and always... trying to protect myself. I use the reason to protect others without even realizing it. I want to change, that's why... I realize, I can't do anything up until now.. Those people that I kill... why do I have to? … The reason is just one. To protect myself from everything, from the light that will intrude the shadow. I don't want to stay like this. I will stand up and walk forward!'_

_She jumped and slashed open Leon with a rod. Then a box fell along with Leon, along with a ring that has a Vongola emblem. The box has a picture of the moon carved on it,it looks like a box weapon. She grabbed both of it and opened the box with the ring as a silver flame appeared. "Come , Silva!"A giant of an armored girl with a black skin,without legs appeared. Black feathers came from the giant, touched the persons there, expect Reborn. They suddenly cried out in pain, like they had a nightmare. The giant armored girl, Silva, knelt down and gave Tsuki-nee a scythe. "Thank you, Silva... I know your name is Artemia... But can I named you Silva? Can I?" Tsuki-nee giggled._

_'Silva' then turned to a black cat and curled up. Tsuki-nee gripped the scythe tightly, "...I see, this scythe is nightmare... If you use their power, then people who touched it expect the user, will fell into a deep slumber... How... pitiful of them." Tsuki-nee closed her eyes._

* * *

The memories disappeared and the only sound that I can hear is only the sound of the wind. Between the sound of the strong wind, I can hear a mechanical voice. "100% Complete." I twitched.

"By using the rain flame that frozen with the moon flame and hardened with the thunder flame, can create a beautiful barrier that can froze all of the flame. But during the progress, the cool wind of the ice can cut everything in their way. You should be careful." The voice of Tsuki-nee makes me calm down, I quickly lift my face and the flames on my forehead dies out. "Well, this power will do, Tsuna! You passed my expectation!"

"Tsuki-nee! Are you okay?!" I shouted happily.

Then suddenly she ran to me and hugged me, "_Gomenasai, Tsuna!_ Your big sister provoked you a lot, not only that I did many things too... Sorry! But don't worry, even if you died in this place, you will wake up from your deep slumber." She patted my head with a warm smile. I stared at her with a relaxed face. I'm really glad it's all just an act... If it's true... It will be really scary. {I will leave an image of Tsuki, torturing Tsuna to you.} I shivered in the thought and quickly shook my head. Focus, Tsuna! FOCUS!

"Now, the memory has been unlocked!" She clapped her hand and the darkness gone along with her.

Then I saw it, the incident in our house years ago.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

"...Ugh..." I growled as the sun greeted my face and smiled like the idiot... Wait, the idiot sun punched me on the face. "OUCH! Why did you do that!" I shouted. Then I just noticed that the one that I called idiot sun is... stretch it. He is the most amazing sun that can burn anything!... It's Reborn-sama.. de arimasu... Correction.

''Good, you woke up."said Reborn.

"Reborn, what with the sound earlier..." said a familiar voice. Then the door opened, revealed a fourteen years old brunette. Then his face lit up as he saw me. "TSUKI-NEE!"shouted Tsuna as he ran to me and hugged me.

…..

I WANTED TO HUG HIM TO THE DEATH! "SO CUTE!"shouted me as I hugged him tightly.

"CAN'T BREATH!"shouted him back. I released him and laughed. Yep, He is the cute Tsu-chan! I rubbed his head and messed his hair.

"So? We are back with the way we do in the past right?" asked me to him. He stared at me and blinked. I tilted my head a bit and asked him again, "What's wrong?"

"Eh? Mm! T-There is something that I want to say..." I blinked as a respond of his answer.

Then I can felt a presence behind the door.. "Who's there?!"shout me with a narrowed eyes.

Then thousands of familiar voice can be heard. "E-etto.../A-Ano..." I deadpanned as I saw all of Tsuna's guardian (including someone that I don't want to meet, guess it by yourself.) , the girls (including I-pin), The Arcobaleno (who somehow keep coughing like an idiot. Specially Skull. Expect Fon.) , Dino and Romario, Basil, and Squalo. But I still sense a presence outside... I got up suddenly and walked to the window with everyone stared on me. I opened the window and...

"THE FUCK?! WHY EVERYONE HERE?! Specially Dino, Romario, and Basil?! AND WHAT WITH YOUR MENS OUTSIDE, DINO?! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPENED IF YOUR TOU-SAN HEARDTHIS, TSUNA! AND SQUALO, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE ALREADY OR MARRY A SHARK AND FUCK WITH IT! DJVCJKDHVJKEJKFRHFKHUFHEHVJK HEVKHEVJKW4!" I'm not sure what I'm talking about.

"VOOOOOIIII! WHY THE HELL I SHOULD MARRY A SHARK DAMN IT?!" Squalo shouted back with his sword pointed at me.

"JUST ADMIT IT THAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH A SHARK IN THE PASIFIC OCEAN THAT WE MET AT THE VARIA'S NEW YEAR HOLIDAY DARN IT! AND IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE YOU DAMN LONG HAIRED STUPPID GIRLISH GAY COMMANDER!" Oh, my, I did see Squalo kissed with a shark at that trip.

"V-VOOOOIIII, I-IT'S NOT A HOLIDAY! IT'S A MISSION DAMN IT!"shouted him again as he swung his sword madly. I saw everyone backed off. "AND WHAT WITH YOURS PATHETIC ASS HIDING ABOUT YOURSELF THAT YOU ARE THIS STUPID BRAT'S,"he pointed at Tsuna. "LITTLE SISTER?!"

I paused a bit and a dreadful dark auras spreading out of me, "WHO DID YOU CALL LITTLE SISTER OF MY SWEET LITTLE BROTHER?" I smiled reaaaaaally sweetly and grabbed a metal pipe from who knows where. "I'M HIS OLDER SISTER AND DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL HIM STUPID BRAT YOU SHARK'S ASS KISSER!" Everyone backed up as I attacked Squalo mercillesly. Wait, I just noticed that... Never mind. It's just that a certain someone only stand next to the door, leaned on the wall, and stared at me... Forgot about it! And.. on that thoughts I kicked Squalo's head.

"I think it's not the time to scold her for using bad words." said Lal Mirch.

"It's not like you doesn't use bad words."said Collonello, giggling.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lal punched Collonello's chin and sent him flying.

"Nice lover's quarrel."commented Reborn and me.

"CAN WE JUST BE SERIOUS HERE?!"shouted Gokudera. "Well, I need to be polite to you because you are Jyuudaime's sister... but... Isn't it's the best to explaining the situation when you are unconscious in 6 days?"

…. Silent...

"I AM UNCONSCIOUS FOR 6 DAYS?!" I shouted loudly.

* * *

**Owari! _To Be Continued_**

_A/N: GOD, THAT WAS TIRING! It's really long... Oh, I really need to apologize for not updating for I dunno.. 2 weeks? How much it is, I'm still late, so it's my deepest apologies! So as an apology, please enjoy this OMAKE!_

* * *

**ANOTHER WORLD!**

Varia Special Interview by **Haru **and **Reborn**

Haru: Hahi! So, minna! It's nice to see you again desu!

Reborn: Ciaossu! Why don't we welcome our guest now? We have a bit of time.

Haru: Wakarimasu~ De wa... Please come out!

?: VOOOOOOOIIIIIII! WHY DID THAT ARCOBALENO CALLED US HERE?!

?: Ushishishi.. Who cares? Boss isn't here so it's fine if that stupid Sawada is here.

?: Muuu, shut up.

?: I hope we can meet Tsuki-chan~~

Haru: Hahi! What with this suspicious aura desu...

Reborn: Welcome, Squalo, Bel, Viper, Lussuria.

Squalo: VOI! So who do you need to cut up?

Bel: Ushishishi, I won't let any peasant to survive~

Mammon: Don't call me Viper. Or you need to pay.

Lussuria: My, what a sweet girl we have here! You are so cute! *Jump to hug Haru*

Haru: HAHI! A Pervert Gay?! I have to run desu~ *stopped Lussuria with a punch*

Lussuria: Eeeeh?

Reborn: You aren't going to kill anyone, it's an order. Or I will tell ninth and have you all stopped to be an assassin.

Squalo and Bel: TCH.

?: I heard that there's a pervert gay?! I will kill it! *barged in*

Reborn: Ah, Tsuki, you came.

Tsuki: Of course! I have the right to move with freedom. Forgot about it, so who is the pervert? *holding a scyhe*

Haru: I-It's that person, Tsuki-san! *pointed to Lussuria*

Lussuria: I'm not a perv! *pouted*

Tsuki: *blinked* Oh, what are you 4 doing here?

Bel, Squalo, and Mammon: *blinked*

Lussuria: *blinked* T-Tsu-TSUKI-CHAAAAAAAAN! *jumped to hug Tsuki*

Tsuki: *Eyes sparked* GET AWAY ,PERVERT! *kicked Lussuria and sent him flying. Call it home run.*

Bel: Tsuki-chan is here~~~~ *throw knife*

Squalo: VOOOOIII! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR A FIGHT!

Tsuki: HELL WITH IT! *Dodged Bel's knife and ran to Squalo, hit Squalo's forehead with her and sent him flying to Lussuria*

Haru: How Merciless -desu!

Reborn: *Shot to Tsuki's direction* Shut up. We need to proceed our interview.

Tsuki: *Jumped to dodge the bullet* Sure. So? What's it?

Reborn: Here. *Throws a card to Tsuki*

Tsuki: Etto...

The Varia: *Appeared one by one behind Tsuki*

**From: Author-san who created Tsuki-chan**

**QUESTION FOR THE VARIA!**

**Did you all felt when Tsuki's gone? Did you lonely?**

Silents...

Haru: So how about you, P-pervert-san?

Lussuria: My name is Lussuria-desu! Well, It must be lonely! The others cried over her when she gone away... *fake tears*

Tsuki: *threw a knife* Don't make it like I'm dying!

Squalo and Bel: The Hell I'm/The prince crying only because she leaves!

Mammon: 100 000 Euros.

Lussuria: Eh? But it's the truth!

Squalo: IT'S LIKE THIS DAMNTARD! (Is damn-tard even exist?!)

"It's holiday... it's boring... want coffee... cake..." The so called prince said as he laying his head on the dinning table lazily without his usual so called crown.

"I feels like something missing...My make up... where it is..." The gay lord's hair is unusualy black!

"Strawberry Milkshake, I will bought it all. Spending money till they gone. Shopping!" The stupid greedy baby unusually spending his time for shopping.

"VOOOIIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" The brave commander of Varia, being as intelligent as he is, he-

Everyone: CUUUUUUT!

Bel: That absolutely not it! *throw a knife to Squalo*

Mammon: Right, you are like this.

The Stupid Long Haired Commander hummed a horrible melody, spending his time on painting a shark on the wall. "I'm a Lovely Shark~ Live in Sharky Land~"

Tsuki: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHA! *ROFL* LOOOOOL!

Haru: I-it's really funny desu! Hahahahahaha!

Squalo: *BLUSHING IN EMBARASSMENT , HIDING IN EMO- CORNER.*

Reborn: Nice Humor that you got.

Mammon: I'm serious.

Lussuria: Let me continue then!

I walked to my room to see pictures of us. I cried when I saw a picture of Tsuki-chan. I walked outside and found Bel-kun in the kitched along with Mammy-chan searching for food like a child that never eats.

"LET'S BUY THIS STEAK FOR EVERYONE!"shouted Mammy-chan.

"THE PRINCE DOESN'T NEED A HIGH CLASS FOOD!" shouted Bel-kun back.

"WE MUST SHARE OUR MONEY FOR OTHERS! I'M SHARING WITH YOU!"

"THE PRINCE DON'T WANT TO EAT THAT FROM THE 5 STAR RESTAURANT!"

But I kept walking and... hit a wall. I fainted ,done.

Tsuki: Hey, Mammy-chan, share with me?

Mammon: NO

Tsuki: In my dictionary, No means Yes!

Mammon: NO means NO!

Tsuki: YES

Mammon: NO!

Haru: HAHI?! [Tsuki: Yes!} {Mammon: No!}

Tsuki: No! [Squalo: VOOOI! BEL,LET ME KILL YOU]

Mammon: Yes {Bel: Ushishishi, NO WAY}

Reborn: Our time is up. We should leave now then.

**CRASH! BANG! BRUAGH!**

Haru: Hahi! The building gonna fall!

**DOOOR! BOOOM!**

Reborn: Well, then, please review! Ciao!

Haru: Something just explode! Call 110! HAHIIIII~~~!

* * *

**END!**


	21. Special Chapter

**Another World**

**Chapter Special**

**Eternal Words**

**Hi, Everyone, I know I haven't updated the story lately, but tests are coming soon and now the school is driving me crazy. Here is a special chapter of TYL Tsuki / Hikari. Enjoy :)**

Words... It's a simple thing. You can found them everywhere. The magic that no one realized. A knife that is sharper than anything. But also a sun that shines in people hearts.

You never imagines, right? How words can change people...

: Hikari :

My parents died. Nothing left for me...

The world is full of despair...

I can't do anything...

What should I do?

I don't want to life...

I have nothing...

No matter how much I cried...

I keep walking straight, bumped into someone, fell down... I'm alone, no one will help me... But why I'm seeking for help? Why? Tears started to fall heavily. Then I hear someone talking loudly, happily.

"Nee, nee, have you read the new episode of Katekyo Hitman Reborn?"

"I have! I have! Shouichi is actually a friend of TYL Tsuna! I'm surprised!"

"They became friends quickly! If it was me, I won't trust Shouichi!"

The girls laughed and passed by... Trust? Became friends so easily there's no way that would happen in the real world... I wiped my tears... Katekyo Hitman Reborn, huh?

:TYL Tsuki:

"Sorry, Kyoya, I still have many jobs..." I smiled with a little disappointment. "Many and many... I maybe won't come back this month..." But I believe it will be okay. I believe in myself and my past self. And I trust Kyoya will understand, and that his past self will protect my past self.

"This is something I have to do..." I mumbled.

I heard a sigh from the phone, "It's okay, Do your best, and be sure to come back soon." Kyouya said.

I smiled, "I understand! Matta-ne!" As I hang up the phone, I slapped both of my cheeks and walked to a ramen shop. As the door opened, I found I-pin working hard as usual. "I-pin!" I called.

"Ah, Tsuki-san!" She turned to me and greeted me politely. "Konnichiwa!" She became a beautiful and kind girl, but still, she is really strong with her kungfu and all. Her Japanese really improves!

"Konnichiwa, I-pin!" I greeted back.

"Do you want the usual ramen?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head, "The truth is, I have a little mission for you, I-pin."

"Eh?"

I took a letter from my jacket, "Can you give this to my past self? You know that little Lambo can shoot your past self with the Bazooka anytime. Please, I-pin."

She blinked and stared at the letter, then she smiled. "I don't know what happened, but okay!" She took the letter.

"Ah, and one more... Do you know where is Kawahira?"

"Kawahira-ojii-san? Oh! He is in a vacation at Russia!" She smiled widely.

I froze. Russia?! I twitched and soon, I am a girl on fire. That Kawahira! Stupid Checkered Face! I sighed, Well can't help it.

"What's wrong, Tsuki-san?"

I smiled at I-pin and patted her head. "Nothing... Be sure to remember your mission, okay? And... please tell Tsuna I won't be here for awhile."

"Eh?"

"If I tell him now, he will be worried and such. You know that he is a troublesome little brother right?" I grinned widely.

I-pin chuckled, "Sawada-san is a kind person, I believe he will understand. But please don't hesitate to tell me if you need any help."

"No need! You did enough, I-pin!" I smiled softly. "Well, Matta-ne!"

Trust. We believe each other... Just by the words we said to each other. I closed my eyes and remember that day when I'm still Hoshina Hikari...

Hoshina Hikari is me. Sawada Tsukiyomi is her.

Hoshina Hikari is Sawada Tsukiyomi.

I am her, and they are me.

We're completely different, yet we're the same.

Even thought we go to different roads, Our fate... is still the same.

Through the words that we received... That will shine... Eternally.

**Chapter Special- Done!**

**How is that? Well, I won't be updating for awhile, so please be patient and wait for the next chapter!**

**By The Way! Here is some recommendation...**

**Watch- UTA NO PRINCE !**

**They are full with handsome boys. Hahahahaha.**

**Well, Matta-nee!**


End file.
